63 Home For Christmas Maybe
by ARtheBard
Summary: All Emily wants is to get home in time for Christmas. Henry wants to make sure Santa knows where to find him on Christmas Day. Tthe team wants to get through an official review in tact. Will Santa be able to deliver any of these things to our team?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad! Nadolig Llawen! Joyeux Noelle! Boas Festas! Buone Feste Natalizie! Froehliche Weihnachten! God Jul! Nollaig Shona Dhuit! Kala Christouyenna! Maligayang Pasko! Baradin ki shubh kamnaaye! Meril Kurisumasu! Mo'adim Lesimkha Chena Tova!**

**Hope all those translations are correct. Emily wasn't here to help me. :o) I hope you all have a joyous holiday season and a wonderful, prosperous, and peaceful New Year. I appreciate each and every one of you. **

**Y'all rock!  
AR**

* * *

The next morning JJ settles down towards the back of the jet. Over breakfast she had assured her teammates that she was doing better. Yes, it still stung but she was coming to accept that she saved a life even though Cutler, himself, had died. Once the plane is in the air, JJ hits the speed dial for Elizabeth and Gerald's home in London.

"Jennifer! Good morning, dear," Elizabeth answers.

JJ smiles. "Good morning, Liz. How's London?"

"Rainy and dreary this week. We're looking forward to getting back to the States in a few days."

"I bet you are." JJ takes a deep breath. "So, uh, how much do you know about the case we're on?"

"I know Emily is in Canada and the rest of you are in Minnesota. Why?"

"And have you seen the weather for where Emily is?"

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow, looking very much like her daughter. "I actually didn't think to check the weather."

"Yeah, I didn't think so." JJ takes a deep breath. "Emily most likely won't be home in time for the gala next week. In fact, there is a question on whether she'll make it back before the Spring thaw, which I believe occurs around June," she says with a small, forced laugh.

"Oh, my."

"Exactly. And to be honest, I completely forgot about the gala next week. There is no way I can wear an old dress because of the twins. Mom said you probably know what to do to get me out of this predicament."

Elizabeth smiles. "So you'll still attend?"

JJ smiles. "It's an important night for you, Liz. Of course I'll attend on behalf of Emily and me. I just may not be able to stay late and I'll be in flats in deference to my huge ankles."

Elizabeth jots down a couple of notes. "I always knew Emily did well in finding you. I just wish she'd done so sooner."

"Thank you," JJ says, touched.

"So, what time will you be getting home?"

"Plane should land around noon. Probably 1 or so before I get to the house."

"How does a showing at 3 sound?"

"A what?"

"I'll make a call and have Suzanne, my seamstress, meet you at your house with several outfits for you to choose from. She'll be able to pin the dress and make alterations before Saturday."

"Wow…I, uh…um, sure. Okay. Wow," JJ manages. "Here I thought I'd be having to go to the boutique or something at the last minute."

"No need for that, dear. Suzanne can go by and make some choices. And should nothing work, she can get more tomorrow and meet you after work. You've been gone too long and with Emily still gone the kids need you around as much as possible."

"Liz, I…thank you," JJ says sincerely.

"So, now that that is settled, how did the case go?"

JJ takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "It was…well…it's nuts. I mean, Cutler killed people who didn't deserve to die. He tortured their families with the slow return of their bodies and yet…yet we've all come away feeling sorry for him."

JJ gives Elizabeth a quick run down. Elizabeth shudders, remembering when a priest had suggested just such a place for Emily. She rubs her temple, imagining the damage that could have been done. Suddenly JJ's voice breaks back through the mental images.

"Liz? You there?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry." She takes a steadying breath. "Someone once…recommended I send Emily to one of those places." JJ inhales sharply. "They said the electro-shock does wonders for fixing mental abnormalities. All I could think was that it sounded barbaric. They even promised that I could leave Emily there indefinitely if the so-called therapy didn't work."

"Oh, God, Liz."

"I just knew it would…would be…" She takes another deep breath. "I just couldn't bear the thought of her going through that. I decided there and then if her being a homosexual was right for her then it would be right for me and to hell with what it did to me professionally."

"Oh, Liz…what an amazing stance. Does Emily know?" There is loud silence. "Of course not," JJ answers herself. She smiles. "Tell her, Liz. Considering this case, I am sure she is wondering about the things you did or didn't do when she came out to you and Gerald."

"I'll talk to her when I see her at Christmas. And I will continue to believe I will see her at Christmas. Heck, knowing Emily, she has made some sort of deal with Mother Nature to keep her in Canada until after the gala and still get home in time for Christmas."

JJ laughs. "You know, you're probably right." She glances up and sees Hotch gesturing to her. "Uh, Liz, I need to go. Looks like Hotch has to speak with the team."

"Okay, darling. If you end up with a case, let me know. If not, I will see you later this week."

"Sounds good. Give my love to Gerald."

"I will. Kiss the babies for us. Love you, Jennifer."

"Love you, too, Liz."

JJ disconnects and moves to the seat across from Reid in the center of the jet. Hotch waits until she is settled before speaking.

"I just spoke with Chief Straus. Our unit is to undergo a full review this week."

"What the hell does that mean?" Morgan blurts out.

Hotch clasps his hand together. "Just what it sounds like. Over the next week a team from IAB and from the commission that investigated us after the Virginia Beach case will review any and all files they wish. The only ones that will be kept from them are the ones dealing directly with Ian Doyle since that is coded classified in deference to national security."

"What's the reasoning?" Rossi asks, as miffed as everyone else.

"Routine review is the reason given. Straus feels like there could be more to it. It's no secret the chairman of that committee was promised a job at Interpol if he was able to strong arm both Prentiss and me into going with him. They may be looking at anything that can be held against us or it could really just be a standard routine review. Regardless of their motive, give them whatever they ask for. If you feel anything they want could be a national security case, come to me or go to Straus to let us verify that they can have the files," Hotch tells them.

"So if they ask for things in connection to the terrorist attack on the Capital?" Reid asks.

Hotch shrugs. "I asked Straus about that already. She is checking with Ryder to see if we should give those files over or not since other agencies are involved and overseas contacts are, too. Most of what we have is pretty sanitized but I'd still feel better finding out what can be released on those. Overall, be ready to answer any questions they pose to you. Again, if you are concerned about a question, get confirmation from Straus or me before answering."

"What about Emily?" JJ asks.

"Until she returns, I will be in charge of getting her files for the squad to review. If they have questions for her they will have to be done over the phone or via Skype until she gets back to the States."

"She's gonna be pissed," Morgan points out needlessly.

Hotch gives a grin. "Understatement of the year. So, relax today and be ready to have people getting in the way of your job the next few days."

"Sounds like so much fun," Rossi cracks."

Hotch grins and nods. "Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

When JJ gets home she sees Stephanie's car is in the driveway. She grins, not surprised that Garcia was there to check her state of mind in person. She gets out and starts to grab her go bag and briefcase when a voice stops her.

"I got it, JJ."

JJ turns and sees Stephanie coming down the sidewalk. "Thanks, Steph. Garcia drag you over here to check on me?"

Stephanie nods. "She was worried about you since, I quote, 'her Princess Charming isn't there to hug away all her sadness.'"

JJ laughs, nodding. "Yep, that sounds like Pen."

The two walk in. JJ's smile broadens as she hears her best friend singing along with Henry, Rocky and Elmo. She carefully peeks around the doorway into the living room and sees the three dancing and laughing. It warms her heart more than she thought possible.

"Room for another dancer in there?" she finally asks.

Henry and Rocky spin around. "MOMMY!"

She kneels and gratefully accepts hugs from the two cutest kids in the world. She gives them both kisses.

"I've missed you two. Were you good for Aunt Franny?"

"Si!" Rocky chimes.

"Si, Mommy. Made more dec'rations," Henry tells her.

"You did? I can't wait to see them!"

She listens as both kids tell her about all she had missed while being gone. She soaks up every bit of it.

"Well, you two just had a great time while I was away. I am so glad. So, let me go upstairs and change." She flashes a look to Garcia, making sure she's listening. "I have someone coming over later to show me some dresses. Maybe you all can help me choose the prettiest one."

Garcia nods excitedly.

"Okay, Mommy. We help. Won't we, Rock?"

Rocky nods. "Si, Mommy. He'p."

JJ kisses them both. "I knew I could count on you. So, go back to playing with Aunt Penny and Stephanie. I'll be down soon."

"Si, Mommy. C'mon, Rock. We show Aunt Penny and S'nephanie Grover Shuffle dance."

Rocky nods excitedly as Henry runs to find a different DVD to party to. JJ grins as she stands.

"Thanks, Pen. Francesca off?"

"Yep. Told her Steph and I can handle the little prince and princess for a while. So would these be dresses for the gala?"

"Yep. Emily or no Emily, I will be there to represent the Prentiss family."

"Awesome, Jayje! Can't wait to help you pick a dress."

"I figured. See you in a bit."

JJ walks away, chuckling as Henry grabs the hands of both Garcia and Stephanie and drags them into the living room to dance and sing to yet another Sesame Street DVD.

* * *

Stephanie has wrangled Rocky and Henry into the playroom to watch a movie so Garcia can help JJ choose from the selection of dresses Suzanne and her assistant had bought. They two seamstresses also have a trifold mirror to make sure JJ can see the dress from several angles. Garcia grins.

"All we're missing is champagne for the full on Prentiss Affect."

JJ chuckles. "Help yourself to some wine if you want," she pats her stomach, "but the twins and I will pass."

Garcia shrugs. "I can stay sober for this."

JJ looks over the 5 dresses Suzanne has brought. Two immediately strike her fancy. She glances at her best friend.

"So, um, what are you thinking?"

"They are all gorgeous but I like these two best," Garcia points to the two JJ had her eye on.

JJ grins. "Great minds think alike."

JJ takes the first one, a royal blue satin number with matching shawl. It would fall to the floor so no one would see she is in flats instead of heels unless she was lifting the skirt up. She quickly puts it on, slipping into matching shoes as Garcia zips it up. Garcia studies the other blonde a moment and shrugs.

"Hmm…not sure."

The two walk down to the guest room where the mirror was set up. JJ steps in front of it, turning to see all sides. She holds her hair in several different styles then finally shrugs.

"It's just not…singing to me," she admits.

Suzanne nods. "I agree. I really thought that might be the one."

JJ shrugs. "Well, let's go try the second one."

She goes down and tries on the second dress. It still doesn't work. Nor does the third option. But when she tries on the black gown with a more form fitting bodice, she raises an eyebrow. Even Garcia is grinning. They make their way down to the other room. Suzanne and her assistant smile broadly.

"Oh, Jennifer, I think that could be the one," the kind lady says.

JJ turns a few times. The high neck would mean her hair in an updo so she holds her hair up, nodding as she likes what she sees. The sleeveless creation would show off her muscular arms but the modest top would be more appropriate for a pregnant woman. Once again the skirt reaches the ground to hide the sensible flats she would be wearing.

"I love it, Jayje. Hold still." She snaps a picture to email to Emily. "Maybe this will heat her up enough to melt the ice and get her home."

JJ chuckles. "Let's hope so." She looks at Suzanne. "Is it just me or does this have a flexible middle?"

"Not just you. This one is designed for the pregnant woman who doesn't want to wear a frumpy dress. Few can actually pull it off without looking like, well, let's say some don't look good."

JJ chuckles. "And where do I fall in that spectrum?"

"This gown was made for someone like you," Suzanne says honestly. She looks at her assistant. "Trina, let's get it pinned for any alterations."

The woman nods as JJ steps up onto a box they had brought to make it easier to adjust the dress. Once they are satisfied with everything, Suzanne steps back.

"There, all set. Nothing too much needed as long as you don't go into a growth spurt this week."

JJ laughs. "Let's hope not. Pen, can you help me get this off so I don't skewer the twins?"

"Sure thing."

Once she is changed and the dress packed back up, Suzanne smiles. "I'll deliver it personally on Friday. If you need any additional alterations give me a call and I can do them at the hotel on Saturday. Are you staying the weekend?"

"Uh, actually, I haven't really thought about it."

"Ooo! Stay in the suite! If Emily is home, it will be private for you. If she's not, the kids and I can come and watch movies and have fun while you are down being the belle of the ball. Then we can have brunch with Gerald and Liz there the next morning."

JJ laughs. "You really just want to stay in the suite, don't you?"

"It will be the only reason I hope Emily is stuck in Nunavut."

The others laugh at the frank admission. JJ nods. "Fine. The suite it is."

"Excellent. I'll see you later this week."

Suzanne and Trina leave. JJ takes Garcia's hand.

"Uh, won't Stephanie be upset you're spending the weekend with me?"

"Nope. She has to be in California for some conference next weekend. I'm all yours and the kiddos."

"That's great, Pen, because let's face it: I'm going stag to the gala," JJ says sadly.

Garcia sighs sympathetically. "Yeah, I know. Just trying to stay positive for you."

"I know. And I really do appreciate it. Now, let's go see what the kids have done to Stephanie. Things are too quiet for my liking."

Garcia laughs in agreement as they go to check on the DEA agent and the children. Both ignore the fact that Emily never responds to the texted photo Garcia had sent.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily finishes cleaning out the fireplace, even though the owner would not be returning. When the RCMP investigators arrive they'll need it ready to go while they collect evidence to close out a lot of missing person's cases.

Emily stands and glances around the cabin. It was nice. Essentially one large room, a pull out sofa had been Cutler's bed. Made sense: it was right by the fireplace. A small TV sat in one corner with a stack of DVD's to watch in the built in player. Sara had showed Emily the gas tank outside that powered the generator that would have been used when Cutler wanted to watch TV or do anything else that required electricity.

"Other than the killing, you made a nice life for yourself up here, Pamela." She thinks about her conversation with JJ and sighs. "I'm sorry…I mean Paul."

She goes to make sure she has everything packed and ready. She has just finished zipping up her briefcase when Sara walks in.

"Ready to go?"

Emily nods. "I think so. Plane ready?"

"Yep. Alfred just took off. Let's get our gear and get going. We have a short window to get back."

"How short?" Emily asks warily.

"The storm winds will be pushing us as it catches up to us."

"Son of a bitch," Emily mutters as she grabs her duffel bag.

Sara grabs the briefcase and they hurry out to the plane. Emily can feel that the temperature has dropped and she notices the sky is darker than it had been on previous days at this time. They get Emily's gear stowed on top of Sara's and get strapped in.

As the plane clears the canyon Emily makes a big mistake: she looks over her shoulder.

"Son of a BITCH!"

Sara chuckles. "Yeah, it's pretty ugly."

Emily spins back to face front. The sky behind them had been a dark, menacing purple colour. The darkness in front seems less threatening and it doesn't look good, either. Emily closes her eyes.

"_God, please help Sara guide us home safely. Please. I want to know the twins. I want to see Rocky and Henry grow into the wonderful adults I know they will be. And I want to get back to Jen. She needs me right now. Please let me keep my promise to her by walking by her side during this pregnancy and beyond. Please, God, keep us safe in your hands."_

Emily whispers 'Amen' and opens her eyes. Sara glances at her passenger.

"Hope it was a good prayer."

"It was the best I have in me. I hope it's enough," Emily admits.

"It will be. I've flown with a storm closer. We'll be just fine. Trust me."

"Like I have a choice," Emily points out.

Sara just chuckles.

* * *

About 30 minutes from the airport, the front edge of the storm finally catches up to them. Once again the plane is tossed around like it's made of paper. Much to her chagrin Emily has to make use of an airsick bag.

Make that _two_ airsick bags.

When Sara finally sets down, Emily cries in relief. Sara pats the older woman's leg. "We made it. Just relax while I get our gear out and into my Blazer. Then I'll help you out and drive you back to the hotel."

Emily tries to object and offer to help but all that comes out is a groan. Sara smiles at her and starts to get the plane settled. Two men who work at the airport start to secure the plane as Sara gets out the bags. Emily manages to open her door and swing her legs out but gets no further until Sara gets her arm around her waist.

"Let's go, Emily," she says, easing the taller woman to the ground.

"Ugh. Right. Shit, is the ground moving?"

"Technically yes. It's called Earth's rotation."

"Smartass," Emily mutters as Sara pours her into the passenger seat of the Blazer.

High winds buffet the SUV, rocking much the way the plane had been. By the time they get to the hotel Emily has decided she isn't just motion sick.

"I really, truly think I'm dying."

"Not on my watch your not," Sara tells her.

She pulls up at the doors to her brother's hotel. A call ahead had him waiting to grab Emily's bags so Sara could help the agent up to her hotel room. As they get inside, Emily just collapses onto the bed.

"I never thought I could love a bed more than the one I share with Jen," she mumbles into the pillow.

Sara chuckles. "Take care of yourself, Emily. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Emily just grunts. Scott leaves her bags by the closet and closes the door as quietly as possible as he and his sister leave. Sara looks at her brother and grins.

"If you don't see her by 8 check on her, will you?"

He grins and nods. "Definitely. Drive safely."

"I will."

In the bedroom Emily drifts blissfully off to sleep in hopes of waking and not feeling like she has just taken a thrill ride in a dryer.

* * *

At 7:30 that night, Emily finally wakes up. She slowly sits up, grimacing at the horrible taste in her mouth.

"Okay, Prentiss, brush your teeth, shower, order some dinner, and call your wife," she orders herself.

When she stands she is momentarily dizzy but quickly recovers her equilibrium. She runs her hands through her hair, hating the headache she feels thrumming behind her right eye.

"Migraine coming if I'm not careful," she tells herself as she strips down, letting her clothes just fall to the ground.

As the water in the shower heats up, she brushes her teeth and rinses with mouthwash. Just that act starts to help her feel better. As she steps into the shower she takes a deep breath, letting the steam seep into her body.

"God, that feels good," she whispers.

She stands, just letting the spray wash over her head and down her body. After a few minutes she grabs the shampoo and starts to wash her hair. A smile crosses her face.

"_Would be nice if Jen was here to do this for me_," she thinks.

After a long, luxurious shower, she lets the tub fill. It is a nice, large tub with jets. A good soak in the tub under the sun lamp sounds like perfection to her. She sets the lamp timer for 15 minutes and settles into the tub. Soon she feels almost completely human again. As she trails her fingertips through the water her mind strays to her wife and children. She would need to call them as soon as she gets out of the tub. She frowns as she realizes she should have called JJ before passing out.

"Jen, I hope you understand why I didn't call immediately. God, you'll be so pissed."

Deciding that she needed the time in the "sun" for her health, she puts off calling her wife until the timer turns off the lamp. Her mind wanders to what could happen if JJ decides to hold a grudge about this day…

* * *

"_You didn't call me, Emily. Do you know how worried I was?" JJ asks._

_She stands before Emily in a skirt suit and heels. They are in their bedroom. Emily, in jeans and a sweater, nods._

_"I know. I really am sorry, Jen. I was so sick I just passed out."_

_"And when you woke up?"_

_"I, uh, felt gross and dirty."_

_JJ raises an eyebrow. "You felt dirty? You couldn't give me a 5 minute call with a promise to talk longer after you showered?"_

_"I, uh…should have…I'm sorry. I just felt like crap and I- -"_

"_Hush." JJ starts to walk a slow circle around her wife. "You felt like crap." She leans in close to Emily's back and breathes into her ear. "No excuse for scaring me. Whatever should I do with you to make sure you never forget again?"_

_Emily shivers. "I…I don't…don't…"_

* * *

In the bathtub, Emily nipples stand straight and hard. One hand toys with them as the other starts to glide through the curls between her legs.

"Oh, Jen," she whispers.

Her eyes are closed but they see _so_ much.

* * *

_JJ continues around Emily then sits down in the recliner. "Strip for me, Emily. Give me a show."_

_Emily slowly and as sensually as possible removes all her clothes. Her whole body is flushed in anticipation. JJ crooks a finger towards her wife, beckoning her closer. Emily steps up to the recliner. JJ drags that same finger up a toned thigh and into curls already damp. She raises an eyebrow._

_"You seem excited that I'm upset, Emily."_

_Emily shakes her head. "No! No, I swear, I am not excited you are upset. I swear."_

_JJ starts to rub that finger back and forth, just barely brushing Emily's clit as it pushes forward. Emily moans._

_"You seem to think you're going to be rewarded, Emily. This is time for punishment, not praise. Get on the bed."_

_Emily does as ordered. JJ walks over and uses silk ties to bind Emily's hands to the headboard. She can't resist: she strokes a finger over the hard nipples on her wife's chest. Emily groans, arching up into the touch, her body begging for more._

_"Ah, ah, ah, Emily," JJ scolds. "Punishment, not reward."_

_Emily bites her lip as JJ moves to the end of the bed. She kicks off her heels and steps up onto the bench at the end of the bed. She smiles wolfishly._

_"Such a lovely view from up here."_

_Emily licks her lips. "From down here, too."_

_JJ winks and slips off her blazer, tossing it back onto the recliner. She then slowly unbuttons her blouse, watching Emily's hips twitch as each one is undone. She lets the blouse fall to the ground. She runs her hands over her blue silk bra. Her nipples poke against the material._

* * *

"Oh, Jen…so fucking sexy," Emily murmurs, her hands toying with herself as her mind paints an erotic picture.

* * *

_After a few minutes, JJ reaches around behind her back and undoes her bra. As she lets it fall to the floor Emily licks her lips. JJ starts to pinch and pull at her perky nipples._

"_Imagining your mouth on these, Emily? I am. Oh, yes, I can feel your tongue and teeth teasing them, nipping just hard enough to send a ripple of painful pleasure straight to my throbbing clit."_

_Emily's hips thrust up as her hands strain against her bonds. She needs to touch herself. She needs Jen to touch her._

_"Please, Jen. Please touch me."_

_JJ just smiles coyly. "I don't think so, Emily. I think I'd rather…touch myself."  
_

_Emily's hips thrust up again, this time JJ sees her wife is very wet. She chuckles._

_"Starting without me, Emily? Not good."_

_She reaches behind herself and undoes her skirt. She lets it fall to the bench and steps out of it._

_"Oh, fuck!" Emily grunts._

_JJ stands before her naked but for a garter belt and thigh high stockings._

"_Such a naughty girl, Emily. You like seeing me like this, don't you?"_

_"Oh, Jen, yes. So very much yes."_

"_And I like seeing you like that. I like knowing you can do nothing as I do this."_

___She brings a hand between her own legs and starts to play with her clit. Emily is writhing in sexual agony as she watches her wife masturbate. JJ's free hand starts to pinch and twist a nipple._

"Oh, oh, that feel soooo….gooood," she groans.

_She steps up onto the bed and walks up until she straddles Emily's hips. She stares down into eyes nearly black with desire. She continues to toy with her own clit and tit, watching as Emily's mouth moves as if being the thing manipulating the hard nipple. Her fingers clench and move as if working the hard jewel hidden by blonde curls._

"_God, Jen, you are so fucking sexy," Emily grunts, her own clit feeling like it might explode if it isn't touched soon. "Please, Jen. Please…touch me, Jen. Touch me, please."_

* * *

In the bathtub, Emily starts to work herself faster as the image in her head of JJ moves faster. A finger toys with her slit as her thumb presses hard on her clit.

"Oh, yeah…right there," she whispers.

* * *

_JJ's legs start to shake as she approaches ecstasy. "I'm going to come on you, Emily."_

_"Yes! Oh, please come on me," Emily begs._

_JJ runs her tongue over her lips and starts to move her hands faster. She locks eyes with her wife as she drives herself over the edge._

_"YES! Oh, Emily, yes!"_

_Emily comes a little as her wife's essence rains down on her aching center. JJ's knees give out and she drops down onto her wife's stomach. Emily screams in pleasure as she feels the heat of her wife on her stomach. JJ carefully spins around and lowers her center to Emily's eager mouth._

"_Make me forget I'm mad at you, Emily. Make me want to reward you," she whispers._

_Emily's mouth dives into golden curls. Emily works her up and into a second orgasm._

"_YES! Oh, Emily, you are so fucking talented."_

_She lowers her mouth to dark curls._

* * *

Emily works herself faster and harder. Her hips fly up and down, splashing some water out onto the floor as she orgasms. She slowly relaxes back into the water, a lazy grin on her face.

"Fuck…if that's what Jen wants to do to punish me I'll have to piss her off more often," she sighs happily.

A few minutes later the sun lamp clicks off, waking her from a light doze. She turns off the jets and stands. She feels better. Even her headache is gone. Time to order some room service and call her wife.

Something tells her the call won't go quite like the fantasy. She grins. Or maybe it could…

* * *

After ordering a burger, fries and a soda, Emily picks up her phone. She sees she had gotten a text from Garcia. She lets out a low whistle as she sees the dress JJ will be wearing for the gala.

"Beautiful, baby. God, I actually wish I could go to that damn gala if it means being in your arms."

She hits the number for the house phone. It is answered before the first ring stops.

"EMILY!"

"Jen! Easy, honey. I'm okay."

"Holy SHIT where have you been? Why did it take so long to get back to Iqaluit? Did you all wreck again? Where is- -"

"Jen! Jennifer, please, baby stop. All is okay. Take a deep breath and calm down, honey. Please," Emily begs, worried about her wife's blood pressure and what it means for the twins.

JJ takes an audible breath. "Right…right…shit…okay…so…what's going on?"

"Please don't be mad but I've been back several hours."

"WHAT?!"

"LET ME EXPLAIN!" Emily pleads.

JJ is pinching the bridge of her nose as she sighs. "Make it good."

Emily smiles, shivering as the image in the head of her wife matches that from her fantasy earlier. She shakes her head to clear it. She explains about the scary flight, the sickness and the shower and bath she took to try to feel human again.

"I was so screwed up when I got back I never thought to call you, Jen. It hit me while I was in the bath. I am so, so sorry."

JJ sighs, leaning back against the couch. "I guess I can understand that. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I am even waiting for dinner. Had you asked me a few hours ago I would have told you I'd never eat again."

JJ chuckles. "I can believe that. How's your head? And your arm?"

"I won't lie. I hurt. I'm sort of scared I'll get a migraine. And my arm is aching from the cold it's experienced the last couple of days. After I eat I'll take a pain pill and go to bed. Promise."

"Good. So, did you get the message from Hotch?"

"No. But I did get the pic from Garcia. Damn, baby, you look hot!"

JJ smiles proudly. "Thank you. Suzanne and her assistant picked some pretty dresses out. That was the fourth one I tried and it just…seemed right."

"It was beautiful, Jennifer. I hope I can be there to escort the most gorgeous woman in the world personally."

"Charmer."

"Of course. That can't be frozen out of me," Emily jokes.

"Obviously not."

"So, why would Hotch be calling? More paperwork for that case?"

"Ugh. No." JJ tells her wife about the inquiry into the team. "It sounds like political bullshit, in all honesty."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Great. Maybe I can stay up here until it's done. Otherwise I might say or do something that could come back to haunt us."

JJ laughs. "True. But I still want you home." She sighs. "I miss you, Emily. I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too, Jennifer. I just…hold on a second. My dinner's here."

Emily sets her phone down to answer her door. JJ listens as Emily makes small talk with a woman. She can't make out the words but here's the familiarity in the chuckles. She rolls her eyes as jealousy starts to rear its ugly head.

"Go away, little devil," she mutters. "You know she wouldn't hurt me like that."

"What did you say?" Emily says as she comes back on the line.

JJ rolls her eyes. "Oh, nothing. Just telling the little devil in my head to shut the hell up."

Emily laughs. "It was Scott's wife, Lucy, who brought my dinner."

"You don't have to explain, Emily. It's just hormones and missing you."

"And I will explain to make sure you sleep tonight, baby. Sounds like you are in for a long day tomorrow."

"You said it," she grunts. "Well, go ahead and eat your dinner, baby. Take your pill, go to bed, and feel better in the morning. I'll tell Hotch you'll call as soon as you can."

"Thanks, Jen. It probably goes without saying that I miss you, too. I really wish…shit…no need to say it, is there?"

"No, honey. I know what you wish because I wish it, too. But for now, eat your dinner, take your medicine and curl up with Bear-Bear. He's probably been lonely."

Emily grins. "You're probably right. Sorry I missed talking to the kids tonight. I'll call them tomorrow morning. Probably before I call Hotch."

"He'll understand," JJ says.

"I know. I love you, Jennifer Prentiss. I can't wait to see you in person."

"Ditto, Emily Prentiss. I love you so much. Talk to you tomorrow, sweetheart."

"Count on it, baby. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Em."

Emily hangs up her phone and sighs. She feels even more settled after having had that talk. She dives into her dinner, looking forward to curling up in bed with Bear-Bear for a good night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

JJ gets in just after 8:30 and goes right to her desk. She reaches to turn on her computer and realizes her keyboard is gone.

"What the fuck?" she mutters.

"A word, Agent Jareau."

She turns and sees an unfamiliar man walking up to her. He extends his hand to her.

"SSA Edmund Orchard. My team will be in charge of the review of your team."

"Ah, okay." She shakes his hand. "Out of curiosity where is my keyboard?"

"The keyboards were all removed on Friday when the inquiry was announced. It was to keep you all from coming in and manipulating any files."

JJ stiffens in anger. "We _wouldn't_ do that. We have no NEED to do that!"

He smiles. "Understood. Still, it's SOP."

"I see. And how do I load up my case report for the case we just finished, not to mention my expense report?"

"When the rest of my team arrives one of them will sit with you to allow the uploads. For the rest of the week, you will work from a temporary set up. If you find a need for any files on your hard drive one of my team will help you retrieve it. For now, just sit and relax. We'll all be meeting at 9 to answer any more questions."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Great. Can't wait."

The man just smiles and walks away. When Reid walks in a few minutes later she lets him know what is happening. He frowns.

"This is going to be frustrating."

"To say the least," JJ agrees. "Let me go get a cup of decaf and see if it helps me feel better about all this."

Reid gives her a grin and nods. He sees Morgan and decides to give him the heads up JJ had passed on.

* * *

SSA Edmund Orchard stares at the faces around the table. He knew each person, knew their personality, knew their personal record, knew their team record. One agent, however, is missing.

"Um, should we wait for Agent Prentiss to arrive?"

"I could go for that," Rossi chimes in immediately.

"Dave," Hotch scolds gently. He then looks at Orchard. "Agent Prentiss is currently stranded in Iqaluit in Nunavut, Canada. She was there for the case we just completed but a storm has prevented her from returning home as yet."

"I see. So when will she be back."

"Honestly, we don't know. The storm is expected to last at least 3 days and there's a chance another could be right behind it. Additionally, if it gets down below -30 up there planes will not be able to fly and that is the only means off Baffin Island this time of year."

Orchard raises an eyebrow. "-30? Are you serious?"

"Yes, he is," JJ grumbles, her hand rubbing her baby bump unconsciously.

"Ah, I see. Well will she be available for us to speak with?"

Hotch nods. "Eventually. She will be checking in with me later today. She is recovering from a trek into the tundra lands up there so she will be starting work a little later today."

"I see. Well, when she calls, I'd like to speak with her to make her aware of what is going on this week."

"Understood."

"So, the plan today is for us to talk to each of you, get your impressions on your team record, your teammates, and the cases you all handle. After that, we've got a list of certain cases we are going to pull, look over the findings by each of you in comparison to the final report submitted by the primary agent for that case, and then we'll discuss with each of you any variations from the final report and your personal report. Any questions so far?"

The team glances around but no one speaks up.

"Good. We'll then look at the individual consults you all handle. We want to evaluate how you do working alone and note who you might talk to for help and how often that happens."

JJ feels her face flush and curses herself for it. Many of her consults list the others since she has been in a learning curve regarding certain pathologies and psychological markers. Was that going to be held against her?

"So, any questions?"

Garcia raises her hand. He nods to her. "Where am I supposed to work? You all have taken over my office. I need computers to do searches for the team and- -"

"You're being given the week off, Ms. Garcia. You won't be charged vacation time for it."

Garcia's mouth opens and closes a few times. "I…I what? But…the team will need information from me for the files on their desks."

"We've arranged for an analyst to act on your behalf. To be fully open with you, Ms. Garcia, your hacking skills are well documented. We don't want there to be any question on whether or not you manipulated any files."

Garcia's face flares red in anger. "MANIPULATED?! Why you insulting, ignorant- -"

JJ and Morgan grab her as she starts to stand. "Easy, Baby Girl," Morgan whispers.

"Don't say something that gets you in trouble, Pen," JJ cautions.

Garcia takes a deep breath. "Fine. But I will tell you now, once a case is closed the ONLY time I ever open it again is if it relates to a new investigation or a new consult. Or on the rare occasion when a report comes to us late. And each time the cases are sent back to Agent Hotchner so he can sign off on their reopening and resealing."

Orchard nods. "Good to know. Let's hope our investigation proves that."

"Proves it? I will- -"

"GARCIA! Enough," Hotch warns. He can see his whole team is irritated by the implication that their analyst might have tampered with case files.

"Keep in mind, Ms. Garcia, you are not to access any FBI databases this week remotely. You will also need to stay in the area so we can interview you if needed."

"Fine." Garcia pauses. "Sir," she adds begrudgingly when she gets a look from Hotch.

"Ms. Garcia, you may leave now. Agent Moore will see you out," he says, gesturing to a female agent near the door.

"Okay. But let me just say if you all move one troll, one dragon, one anything on my work station I will track you down and steal all your pens," she warns, drawing grins from her team.

Even Orchard smiles as he nods. "We'll do our best to leave your…trinkets in place."

Garcia nods and follows the young African-American woman from the room. Orchard turns back to the others.

"I apologize for the way that was done. We had to make sure she didn't know ahead of time she would be locked out of her files. SOP."

"SOP sucks sometimes," Reid mutters.

Orchard glances at him. "I agree. But it's our job in IAB to make sure SOP is followed when the situation allows it. We do recognize there are times you have to make decisions in the field as the situation dictates. We have to make sure no one abuses that freedom. When you get to your desk, you will find new computers set up for you to use. You can access information databases but you will be locked out of closed case files. If you feel the need to look into one of those, come see me and I will determine if it is, indeed, necessary or not. Additionally, if you have open consults on your current computers you need send me a list of the files you will need us to get for you. From this point forward you will not be allowed access to your assigned work computers. Any questions?"

"Just one," Rossi asks. "What brought this on?"

"Just a standard review," Orchard answers.

"Bullshit," Rossi replies. "We're profilers and though you think you've got a poker face a five year old could wipe you out in three hands."

"Rossi, enough," Hotch warns again.

Rossi just grunts. Hotch looks at his team.

"We will cooperate 100%. JJ, if you hear from Prentiss before I do, make sure she calls me so I can apprise her of the situation and so Orchard can speak with her."

JJ nods. "Yes, sir."

"Well, we'll let you get back to work," Orchard says cheerfully. "Oh, one last thing, if we question you about any specific cases do not discuss what you are asked with other team members. This is going to be kept clean. You're dismissed."

The team all turns to Hotch, who looks irritated his team has been dismissed. "Actually, we have a meeting every Monday, review or not. They are _not_ dismissed as this still needs to occur. You, however, can leave as this meeting deals with current cases and new consults, not the past."

Orchard has the courtesy to pretend to be apologetic but, again, the profilers know better. His dismissal was a subtle dig at Hotch; a subtle reminder that for this week at least, Hotch is not in charge of his team. Orchard and two of the remaining agents on his team leave. One remains behind. Hotch raises an eyebrow at the man.

"Can I help you?"

"I am to attend all your meetings to make sure the review isn't being discussed."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Morgan blurts.

"Can I point out the review hasn't started yet? And my team deserves a chance to air their complaints about this ambush freely. You're dismissed, Agent."

"No, sir, I'm not."

Hotch grabs the phone in the middle of the table and dials a number. "Sir, it was my understanding the team would have a chance to air their complaints after the initial explanation of a review without fear of sanctions." He listens a moment. "Yes, sir, of course." He puts the phone on speaker. "You're on, sir."

"Agent, this is Director Ryder. Get out. This is their chance to air their grievances. You won't be allowed to use this chance against them. And if Orchard has forgotten that I will be happy to send him to another position in the Bureau where he won't have to worry about such things. And you can join him, Agent."

The agent swallows, a slight sheen of sweat across his upper lip. "Uh, I will let Agent Orchard know, sir."

The agent quickly leaves, the team smirking at him as he goes. Hotch looks at the phone.

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem, Hotchner. Good luck this week."

"Thank you, sir." Hotch disconnects the call after Ryder hangs up. "Now, with that cleared up, who wants to start?"

By the time the team leaves an hour later, they have spent 5 minutes letting Hotch know what consults they are working on and getting new ones. And they have spent 55 minutes bitching about the insulting review they are being forced to go through.

* * *

Emily slowly stretches as she wakes up. Though she feels the fuzzy effects from the pain pill she doesn't have a headache nor is her arm throbbing. And though she hates the grogginess she'll deal with it since the other two aren't in play. She gets up and hits the power button for the coffee pot she had set up the night before and also the button to wake up her laptop on the way to the bathroom.

By the time she is done with her bathroom routine, the coffee is ready. She makes a cup and sits down to log onto her computer.

Password denied.

Emily frowns. "I must be more tired than I thought," she mumbles as she types it in again.

Password denied.

"What the fuck?"

She double checks that Caps Lock and Numbers Lock aren't on. Nope, they aren't the problem. She slowly, deliberately types in her password.

Password denied.

"Fuck," she mutters. "To hell with it. Kids first then Hotch then Garcia."

She grabs her phone and calls her house. She can't help but smile when Henry answers.

"MAMA!"

"Hey, Champ. How you doing?"

"Good! Miss you, Mama."

"I miss you, too."

"You see Santa?"

Emily chuckles. "Not yet. I've been being Batman but now that is done so I can look for him. And I have a friend named Scott that is pretty sure he knows where I can find him."

"COOL! You tell him me at Daddy's."

"I will tell him. I promise."

"And Rock, too?"

Emily sighs. "Henry, we've explained that Rocky can't go this year."

Henry sniffles. "But want her go."

"Maybe next year, Henry. She's just too young this time," Emily says, reiterating the reason JJ had decided would be easiest for Henry to understand.

"Okay, Mama. But you can come. You old not young."

Emily can't help but laugh at that. "Gee, thanks, Champ. But I can't go this year because of work. Maybe next year," she hedges, praying that next year Will, Helen, and their daughter would want to come to Virginia for Christmas.

"'Kay, Mama. I love you."

"I love you, too, Henry."

"Speak Rock now?"

"Sure, I can speak to her now. You be good for Aunt Franny."

"I good, Mama. Promise."

"Good boy."

"Mama!"

"Hey, Rocky, how you doing, sweet girl?"

"Cookie, Mama."

Emily chuckles. "Uh, not until after lunch and only if you're a good girl."

"Um'kay. Serg baf."

"Sergio is taking a bath?"

"Si."

"Well that's good. A clean cat is a good cat."

"Si, Mama."

"Have you been good for Aunt Franny."

"Time. Bad."

Emily grins. "You got a time out?"

"Si. Henry play. Boom."

Emily thinks about that a second. "Ah, Henry was building a city and you knocked it down."

"Si."

"Well, you know you aren't supposed to do that. Remember next time, okay?"

"Um'kay, Mama. Dooce now."

Emily hears the phone fall. "Uh, Rock?"

"Emily, she ran to get her juice box," Francesca explains.

Emily grins. "Oh, okay. Well, just tell her I love her. You doing okay?"

"Doing good though we are all missing you. And we say special prayers at bedtime that you come home soon."

"I say the same prayers," Emily admits. "Let's hope the prayers are answered soon."

"Si, cara."

They talk a few more minutes then Emily says she needs to get on the phone to Hotch to see what he wants her to do this week, especially if her computer isn't working correctly. After hanging up with Francesca, she hits Hotch's number.

"Good morning, Bossman."

"Prentiss, welcome back to the land of the living."

Emily grins. "Thanks. Did Jen warn you why I'd be calling a bit late this morning?"

"Yes, she did. I take it you're feeling okay?"

"Definitely better. Still hate being stuck up here. Oh, speaking of being stuck, something is wrong with my computer. If Garcia can't get it fixed I may go insane because without it I won't be able to work."

Hotch sighs. "Son of a bitch. Well first of all, Garcia is on a forced vacation this week. I know JJ told you about the review. They don't want Garcia around manipulating data."

"Well, that's fucked! What happened to trusting a Bureau employee?"

"Our thoughts exactly. As to your computer, they probably locked you out to keep you from manipulating your files. Let me get Orchard in here. He has some things he wants to cover with you and we can see about getting your computer access back."

"Okay. This is more than a review, isn't it?"

"Stinks of something bigger but we'll just have to let it play out slowly."

"Okay. We don't have anything to hide."

"I know. Let me track down Orchard and we'll call you back."

"Sounds good. Talk to you in a few."

Emily paces in frustration for 5 minutes before Hotch calls her back. She drops down into the desk chair.

"Yes, Hotch?"

"Prentiss, with me is SSA Edmund Orchard. He is with IAB and is leading the review of our team."

"Wish we could meet in person, Agent Prentiss."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Same here, Agent Orchard."

"Well, let me say first of all, you will not have access to your Bureau computer. As to your laptop, you will need to pack it up and send it to us via FedEx and we will send you one to- -"

"You're a special kind of stupid, aren't you?" Emily blurts out.

"Prentiss!" Hotch scolds.

"Sorry, Hotch, but does this idiot realize what 'stranded on Baffin Island' means? Seriously, you did explain where the hell I am and why, right?"

Hotch bristles, knowing he had told Orchard _exactly_ where Emily is. "Yes, I did."

Orchard frowns and checks information he had gotten after the meeting earlier. "We were told you were in Montreal."

"No, my luggage is in Montreal. I am in Iqaluit which is on Baffin Island in Nunavut. No planes in or out right now."

"Ah, I see." He makes a note on his legal pad. "Good to know Agent Hotchner wasn't lying."

Hotch stiffens. "Excuse me?"

"We had to be sure you weren't covering for your agent or giving her time to manipulate any data," Orchard explains as if it is okay.

Hotch speaks before Emily does, knowing the dark-haired woman is about to explode. "Watch the insults, Orchard. There is no reason for any of us to lie for any one on this team. This situation is what it is. Now, how does Agent Prentiss do her job if you've locked her out of her computer?"

"We've set up a dummy account for her, just like the others. I will text her the way to access it."

"Good," Hotch says. "Now, give her the rundown you gave the rest of the team and get out so I can get her working on cases that need her attention."

Orchard glares at the unit chief. "Easy with the attitude, Chief Hotchner. Don't for a second think you won't be removed from this office for the duration of the review if I deem it necessary."

Hotch slowly stands. "And don't for a second think I won't file formal charges against you if you make this personal instead of professional."

Emily wishes she had a view of the standoff. It had to be intense. Orchard blinks first. He looks down at the phone and starts to tell Emily what she is allowed and not allowed to do during the course of the review. When he finishes, he adds one more thing.

"Make sure you don't discuss anything with your wife, even. This unorthodox set-up has given us cause for concern but with you being in another country it makes things a little easier to control."

"My wife and I know the job and know how to follow orders. Don't insult us by suggesting otherwise, Agent Orchard."

"You can address me as 'sir', Agent Prentiss."

"I reserve that for agents I respect, Agent Orchard. Hotch, do you need me for anything else at this time, _sir_," she stresses the sir.

Hotch hides a smirk. "Not right now, Prentiss. Take a comp day today and recover more from your trek. If I, or Agent Orchard, need you we'll call."

"Thank you, sir. Will do." Emily hangs up, just barely controlling herself and not throwing the phone across the room.

Knowing she needs to clear her head, she puts on her sneakers and goes downstairs for a late breakfast and to see what anyone has heard about the storm. Maybe, if she's lucky, it will pass sooner than expected.

* * *

Garcia storms out to her car carrying on an intense conversation with herself. "As if I would do anything to manipulate files and maybe have it come back on this team! There is not a DAMN thing in those files that NEEDS manipulating! My agents work their asses off above the board and save lives. And anything I might have done was justified. How DARE they think we need this damn review!"

She slams the door to her car, breathing rapidly as she tries to figure out what to do. She pulls out her personal phone and calls Stephanie. She leaves her girlfriend a message to let her know she isn't working. She drums her fingers on the steering wheel.

"My happiness level is _seriously_ depleted. I need my babies."

She turns her car on and drives to Chateau Prentiss. When she arrives she knocks on the door, in case Francesca has the children doing something that shouldn't be disturbed. The nanny opens the door, confusion on her face.

"Penelope? What is wrong?"

Garcia throws up her hands in frustration. "I've been put on a forced vacation while the team's cases are being reviewed. I am soooo not happy about it and I was hoping maybe just hanging with Henry and Rocky will help fill my goodness and light meter."

Francesca smiles and lets her in. "I think they will be just what you need, cara. Come, they are watching Sesame Street in the playroom."

Garcia smiles. "Perfect. I love me some Big Bird."

"Henry, Rocky, we have a guest."

The kids leap up. "Penny!"

She kneels and accepts their hugs, already feeling better. "Hi, guys. Mind if I watch Sesame Street with you?"

Henry runs over and gets a beanbag chair. He puts it between his and Rocky's. "Sit here, Aunt Penny."

Garcia crawls over gets settled in the beanbag. Henry sits on his while Rocky crawls in Garcia's lap. The analyst smiles.

"Yep, your Mama is right: you two are the best curatives ever."

Henry nods. "Si, Aunt Penny, we is."

Francesca just smiles and sits down to work on a crossword puzzle. The kids are in good hands.


	5. Chapter 5

JJ has decided to just ignore the review bullshit and get to work. She is working on a consult involving a serial rapist in Nevada when Agent Orchard walks up to her.

"Hello, Agent Jareau. Can I ask what you're working on?"

"A consult," she replies.

"What sort of consult?"

"Serial rapist."

"I see. Mind if I observe you for a little while?"

JJ raises an eyebrow. "All I am doing right now is reading and making notes. If you don't mind being bored, watch away."

"Excellent."

He goes and takes the chair from Emily's desk. He rolls it up behind JJ and sits down, leaning forward to look over her shoulder. She reads a few seconds then stops and turns.

"Seriously? You're going to read over my shoulder? Sit to the side or I rescind my acceptance of your request."

He gives her the sugary grin that they are all getting sick of. "Oh, of course. My mistake."

"Right," JJ mutters as she turns back to the screen. She is studying a close up of a bruise pattern.

As he resettles beside her, Orchard looks at the screen. He frowns. "What exactly are you looking at?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," she mumbles. "Strange pattern. Victim was abducted, tied up, blindfolded with duct tape, driven to a remote location and raped on hood of the car so my guess is it something in the vehicle. Most likely on the seat where she was transported."

"Why do you say that?" Orchard asks, trying to understand what exactly he's seeing.

"Well, for it to leave such a distinct impression in the bruise her butt cheek had to have been on it a while. But if she was being raped it wouldn't be so distinct due to friction."

"Wait a second…you're looking at a photo of a naked buttocks?" Orchard asks as if scandalized.

JJ slowly turns and looks at him. "I am looking at crime scene photos as well as photos taken by the doctors as part of a rape kit protocol. How the hell else do you expect us to do our jobs?"

"I…I just…have an issue with a homosexual woman staring at naked women in the office," he explains.

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Oh, but if a heterosexual man was looking at them it would be okay?"

"NO! No, it just seems those images aren't appropriate for an office."

"How the hell do you think we do our jobs? We don't just sit around reading reports and staring at mug shots. We have to know the what, where and how of a crime to put ourselves in the unsubs head. From there we figure out a why and a type of person for the locals to look for. I'm am not perusing porn here, Agent Orchard. And I think it would be best if you go elsewhere before I file a harassment claim against you for insinuating I can't do my job because I am gay."

Before he can respond, he is called by another voice.

"Agent Orchard, a word please," Straus orders.

The two agents look up and see her standing near Emily's desk. Orchard stands and nods.

"Of course, Chief Straus." He looks at JJ. "No offense was intended."

"Offense was taken. Next time I will file the complaint, Agent Orchard," JJ warns him, the look in her eyes telling him she is not bluffing.

He wisely says nothing, just follows Straus out of the bullpen to her office.

Once they are gone, JJ looks over at Reid. He raises an eyebrow. "Has this guy been a field agent? Ever?"

"Obviously not," JJ replies.

"Strange. You're supposed to have time in the field before moving to IAB," Reid notes.

"Damn it. And our best way to check this guy out has been sent on vacation. Not good."

The two profilers just shrug and get back to work.

Down in Straus' office, the section chief stands behind her desk after insisting Orchard sit.

"I know how you came to be with IAB. Frankly, an agent that panics in the field is not, in my opinion, one that should have any say over the status of other agents. But as the saying goes, it is not always what you know so much as who you know."

"My father was a good agent! If his reputation has afforded me a few extra perks so be it. I've earned it."

"I knew your father and you're right, he was a good agent. I was proud to work with him. But when you blatantly make a statement that can be construed as harassment in several different ways you prove you are NOT your father. I know you have no experience in the field and I know the types of cases the BAU works are not the sort you normally see in the course of your duties. That said let me make one thing clear: make a statement such as the one you made to Agent Jareau to any other agent, and I will show you who I know and make sure you are removed not only from this case but from IAB completely. Is that understood, Agent Orchard?"

Orchard's face had coloured at the dressing down. He slowly nods. "Understood, Chief Straus."

"Good. Let me also warn you to minimize your disruptions of their duties. This team is the best in the BAU for a reason. They don't need you ruining their confidence."

Orchard raises an eyebrow. "Yes, they are the best. And that is why we're looking into them." He slowly stands. "Credible evidence was given to us of collusion. If we find proof it occurred your 'best team' will lose their badges. And then maybe you'll find out that who _you_ know can't help you in the fall out."

Orchard stands and leaves the office. Straus stares after him, not for the first time since she heard about this investigation wishing she could have a drink.

* * *

Rossi has just opened a new case when there is a knock on the door. He looks up to see Agent Joan Moore and Agent Marc Pit standing there.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"If you're not busy we'd like to discuss a few cases with you," Moore explains.

Rossi nods and waves them in. "Good timing. Just finished one consult and was about to start another. So, do you want to sit at the desk or on the couch?"

"The desk is fine," she replies. She and Pit take the seats in front of the desk. "I hope you're not intimidated, Agent Rossi."

Rossi shakes his head. "Not at all. This is just a waste of time to me so I'm more irritated than anything."

Moore's smile falters. Pit still just wears the stern look he had worn during the morning meeting. Rossi wonders if the man can even speak. Rossi sits back in his seat, the epitome of nonchalance. Moore looks down at her papers.

"So, first of all, we want to just confirm that you had retired from the FBI, wrote several best sellers, then returned a few years ago, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why did you return?"

"Unfinished business," Rossi gives his standard reply.

"What sort of business?" Moore pushes.

Rossi studies her a moment. "You're what, 28 or so?"

"Uh, 29 actually," she corrects.

"By the time I was 29 I had served in Vietnam, been a cop, become an agent. I had lived a lifetime by 29. Then with a few other agents we started the BAU. Some thought we were nuts, some thought we were brilliant. Then we started to show how profiling the crime and the victim can help find a suspect or even clear a suspect. But one case…one case haunted me. Someone brutally murdered a man and a woman in the same house as their 3 children. The kids found their parents. No matter how long I stayed away; no matter how many other cases I worked; I could never get the screams of those kids out of my head. And the irony is, we hadn't even been called for that case. I was in town helping with another case and the detective was driving me to the airport so I could fly home. He got the call, I went with him and…and walked into a hell I couldn't escape. That was the unfinished business."

"So why come back?"

"Like I said, I couldn't forget those kids. The BAU had grown, improved so I thought I'd give it another shot. With the help of this team we closed that case. And so, here I am: honored to work with a group that has taken a crazy dream a few of us had and turned it into more than I could have dreamed. So I came for unfinished business and stayed to watch the continued evolution of this division."

"Are you sure you didn't return to steal more case ideas?" she asks pointedly.

Rossi starts to laugh. "If you're trying to rattle me it won't work. Anything I publish is available via the Freedom of Information Act. Nothing deemed classified or labeled as National Security Sensitive makes it into my books. I have more respect for my government and the agents that could be harmed if I published anything outside those boundaries."

Moore finally smiles again. "Well said, Agent Rossi. Everything we have seen supports that but I had to ask."

"Of course," Rossi says sarcastically. "Insults are always the best way to get information. We teach that, you know."

Pit frowns. "But I thought you all taught it's better to reach the suspect with a level of respect; that the 'bad cop' routine usually backfires and should only be used as a last resort."

Rossi hides his grin. Moore rolls her eyes.

"Pit…he was being sarcastic."

"Oh," the young man replies in confusion.

"_He is definitely the weaker link_," Rossi thinks. "_Well, more like the missing link_," he corrects himself.

Moore opens another folder. "What can you tell me about events that lead to the deaths of cult members under the leadership of Charles McGrew, aka Benjamin Cyrus?"

Rossi sits back, remembering 3 days of fear for the safety of Emily and Reid; remembering the moments of panic when Morgan and Reid were missing after the explosion. Rossi stares at the ceiling a moment.

"I was at Waco and at Ruby Ridge. But at the compound in Colorado I was the lead negotiator. I promised myself things would not end like at the last two standoffs."

"Because of the agents inside?"

"Partly for them. But also because I didn't want to go through the rubble to find kids like we did at Waco. And I didn't want the accusations that came out of Ruby Ridge. I wanted the ending to be as clean as possible."

"But you conceded that some would die," she points out.

Rossi shrugs. "There was no other way. When Cyrus refused to come out we knew that he was preparing for the final, violent solution. We had to employ the Minimal Loss scenario. We knew his diehard followers would stay to the bitter end. Our only hope was to get out as many others as possible and hope the agents inside could affect the outcome and get even more out."

"And Agent Prentiss did just that, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did," he answers proudly. "She had been beaten by the man, threatened with death, and still she did what she could to try to rescue people who had stood by and done nothing while she was hurt. Her last communication with us before the raid ended with her reminding us that there were children inside and to please be careful because of that fact."

"Impressive."

"Definitely."

She opens another folder. "Do you recall a case you consulted on a year ago in which a family annihilator had killed his wife and three kids, then disappeared with his niece and nephew?"

Rossi sighs. "Yes, I do. I am still beyond grateful we found them in time to save that little girl."

"But you didn't save her brother."

"No, we didn't. The man was hold up at the second of two possible locations. Time lost at the first location cost the little boy his life."

"And why did you believe the first place was the better option?"

"It afforded him privacy to commit the murders and it was his childhood home. At the time we didn't know he'd lived at the house where he killed himself and his nephew. He moved in with family friends when his parent's marriage fell apart. Since it wasn't a state-ordered placement it never showed up in his records."

"So the profile was wrong?"

"No. The profile was right based on what we knew. There was information we didn't have when we decided where to go. As soon as we became aware of the significance of the second location we got there as fast as we could. We only saved one but that is better than losing them all."

"Some may think that. Others may think the loss of any shows that profiling has fatal flaws."

"Then tell me, Agent Moore, without profiling would the police have checked either location?"

"I…I don't know."

"Exactly. And until you do perhaps you shouldn't question that which you don't truly understand."

Moore swallows, clearly embarrassed by the dressing down. She and Pit work with Rossi for 2 hours, quizzing him on various cases and consults. Finally she looks at Pit.

"I think we have enough for today." She looks back at the profiler. "Agent Rossi, thank you for your time. I just want to remind you not to discuss what went on here this morning with any other member of your team."

"No problem. I often dismiss pointless conversations from my mind soon after I have them. Close the door on your way out, Agents."

Moore nods stiffly. She quickly opens the door and leaves. Pit pulls it shut behind him. Rossi stares at the door a moment.

"Just what the hell are you all fishing for," he wonders aloud.


	6. Chapter 6

When Emily gets down to the lobby she does a double take at the front windows. She slowly approaches them and stares out at the complete white out conditions shown by the porch lights.

"Whoa," she murmurs.

"Never seen anything like that before, I take it?" Scott Amaruq says from behind her.

Emily grins at him as she turns. "Not for a lot of years. I was in a blizzard in the Swiss Alps once."

His eyes widen in surprise. "Wow. Work related?"

Emily chuckles. "No. I, uh, it was a beautiful woman that led me that cabin."

He grins. "So the blizzard…?"

"No hardship at all," Emily finishes for him.

They both share a laugh. "Come on back to the kitchen. I think we still have some hot coffee and I can whip you up some eggs or something if you're hungry."

"That would be great. Thanks. I can help since I'm getting going a bit late."

"Sounds good. You make the toast. So, Canadian bacon or caribou sausage?"

"The sausage is wonderful. If I'm not careful I'll eat way too much of it."

Scott smiles. "Glad you like it. I make it myself."

"Really? Well, my compliments to the chef and sausage maker."

The two continue to chat as they make Emily's breakfast. She finds out he had worked at the hotel since he was a teenager and jumped at the chance to buy it from the owner, who retired and went south to Toronto. His wife was his high school sweetheart and he and Sara share a brother-sister dynamic similar to JJ and Mark.

"That's probably why I like you so much, Scott. You kind of remind me of Mark."

"Well, then he must be a handsome, charismatic stud."

Emily bursts out laughing. "And a smartass. Don't forget the smartass part." She finishes off her coffee and sighs in contentment. "Great breakfast. Thanks so much for making it for me."

"Well, it's not like I had to go anywhere today."

Emily sighs sadly. "So, I guess I am sort of stranded here a while?"

"Yes," Scott nods. "Conditions are so bad out there no shops will be open. Emergency vehicles will be the only things running and only if needed."

"Ugh."

"It may not sound exciting, but we've got a small borrowing room here. We have books and DVD's for guests to use while they are here."

Emily nods. "Lead the way. I have a book but maybe a movie will catch my eye."

He leads her down to the room. Emily sees he has downplayed the contents of the room. Three walls have built in shelves filled with books. Emily grins when she sees they are actually grouped by genre. Two large free-standing wooden bookcases are filled with DVD's, again grouped by genre. Emily slides a glance at Scott.

"Who took the time to catalog and label all these?"

"Up here in winter you have to come up with creative ways of punishing your kids," he answers with a grin.

Emily laughs. "Good point."

"Well, I need to go get some bill paying done. Like I said, enjoy what you'd like."

"Thanks, Scott."

Even though she has a book already, she decides to look along the bookshelves just in case something jumps out at her. When she gets to non-fiction she can't help but smile when she sees 2 of Rossi's books are in the library. She sees a few books that could be interesting but decides today she didn't want to have to think too much.

She walks over to the movies and starts to look through them. She grins and grabs Star Wars: the Complete Collection. She could have a marathon without worrying about driving JJ crazy. She is almost done when she grabs one movie set on Earth.

"The Thomas Crowne Affair. I love Rene Russo in this one! If I need a break from space this will be perfect."

With her DVD's tucked under her arm she goes upstairs to pass the day being completely and utterly lazy. After her trek into the frozen north and a plane crash, she deserved it.

"Damn right I do," she tells herself.

In her hotel room, she changes into sweats and a Pitt Women's Soccer t-shirt, cuddles up to Bear-Bear and hits play to watch Star Wars, Episode 1: The Phantom Menace.

"Well, Bear-Bear, it's not the best movie but won't it be fun to watch all 6 in order? Just, whatever you do, don't tell Jen how excited by this I am, okay?" She makes him nod, giggling. "Geez, Prentiss, you're losing your mind," she mumbles happily as she and Henry's bear settled down for the movie.

* * *

Emily makes it through the three prequels before finally deciding she needs to get out of her room for a while. Tucking Bear-Bear into bed she goes downstairs for dinner. No surprise she finds the little restaurant/bar in the hotel is deserted. Following the sound of music, she pokes her head into the kitchen.

"Anyone home?" she calls as she enters.

Lucy smiles at her as she stirs something at the stove. "No one here but us little elves."

Emily chuckles. "Smells more like a master chef at work."

"Come see for yourself," Lucy offers.

Emily walks over and looks down into the large pot. Vegetables and meat swirl in a dark broth. She inhales deeply, her stomach growling at the enticing aroma.

"Oh, that smells so good!"

"Thank you. You're our only guest tonight so I hope you don't mind us dictating your dinner."

Emily smiles. "Not at all. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Mind setting the table? The kids are doing homework, though I have a feeling they have a few days to get it done."

Emily chuckles. "Most likely."

"There will be five for dinner. Use the big round table just outside the doors."

Emily nod and gets bowls for everyone. Smelling bread cooking she grabs small salad plates, too. Once those are out on the table Emily looks around until she finds spoons and knives. A glance in the large fridge gives her a tub of butter that looks more like it's there for the family versus the guests.

"Lucy, what about drinks?"

"We have sodas, water, and juice for you to choose from. The kids will have milk. Oh, you can have milk, too," she adds, realizing it had sounded like Emily wasn't allowed to.

Emily thinks a second. "Groceries like fresh milk have to be hard to come by."

"Yes, they are. Every time Sara pops to the mainland she'll bring some back to us but in winter it's usually the shelf milk."

Emily smiles in understanding. "I'll have a Coke. Growing kids need fresh milk more than me."

"Thank you," Lucy says sincerely. "But should you want some please don't hesitate to ask for a glass. We'll charge you handsomely for it," she adds with a wink.

Emily laughs. "Thanks for the warning."

Twenty minutes later Emily sits down with the family for dinner. She smiles when their daughter insists on sitting beside her. As they start to eat, Emily looks down at her little friend.

"So, Maggie, did you get all your studying done?" The little girl nods shyly. "Great. Let me guess, you're a junior or senior in high school, right?"

The little girl giggles and shakes her head 'no', her cheeks blushing.

"You're not? But you're what, 16 or 17 years old?"

The little girl shakes her head, still giggling.

Scott looks at the little girl. "Tell Mrs. Prentiss how old you are, Maggie."

Maggie swallows and says quietly. "I'm 7."

Emily looks shocked. "Only 7? Well, you seem so grown up I was sure you were older." She looks over at the little Amaruq boy. "So does this mean you're not 25?"

He starts to laugh and holds up 5 fingers. Emily pretends shock again.

"Only 5? Well, you two look so mature I guess I really guessed wrong. So I guess neither of you are studying quantum mechanics?" The kids shake their heads. "Good. I would be so confused if we talked about quantum mechanics."

The kids laugh again. Emily catches the eyes of her host and hostess and winks. Lucy takes control back.

"Okay, kids, eat up. Maybe after dinner you can tell Mrs. Prentiss all about school, okay?"

The kids nod and dig in. Emily lifts her spoon and takes a bite. She moans her appreciation.

"I was right: there was a master chef in the kitchen. Lucy, this is fantastic!"

Lucy looks at her husband. "We need to keep her around. She's good for my ego."

Scott rolls his eyes as Emily just grins. After enjoying a good meal with her hosts, Emily is thrilled when Maggie and her brother Roderick ask for her to read them a story. Having been aching for this time with her own kids, Emily happily agrees. Sitting on a couch in the lobby area, a child on either side of her, Emily reads them Dr. Seuss' "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" from their treasury of his stories. When it ends, they ask for another so she reads "Oh the Places You'll Go." By the time the second story is done, Rod is asleep and Maggie is dozing. Lucy gets up from where she had been knitting and smiles.

"I'm not sure who enjoyed that more: you or them."

Emily strokes a hand through Rod's hair. "I think I did. I miss my kids so much. Thank you for letting me spend some time with these two. They are great kids."

"No problem. Maggie, take your book and let's head home. Scott, grab Roddy."

Scott walks over and picks up his son. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. If you need us go into the office behind the check in desk and ring the bell on the door in that office. Otherwise, we'll see you tomorrow."

Emily nods. "Thank you. You all have a good evening. And thanks again for the family time. It made me feel better than an hour under the sun lamp."

She gets a hug goodbye from Maggie and goes upstairs to give her wife a call.

* * *

"Hey, Em, how are you?" JJ answers her phone.

Emily smiles at the concern in her wife's voice. "I am actually better tonight than I thought I'd be."

"Really?" JJ asks in surprise.

"Really. I spent the day watching movies with Bear-Bear. Then I just had dinner with Scott, Lucy and their two children. After dinner, Maggie and Roddy asked me to read them a couple stories. It all helped to settle me, Jen. I had been so…so anxious today. I still want to get home but I know I can't control the weather. They showed me I can make it no matter how long I'm stuck up here even though I am still praying for a break between storms to get me south."

JJ sighs and relaxes back against the couch. "I am saying the same prayer but you don't know how glad I am to hear you so…so relaxed. I have been worried about your mental state."

"I was, too. Now, will I go nuts if I'm here until April? Yes. But if it's just a few days I can make it. Maybe a week. Then I have to consider windsailing across the straight to land."

JJ laughs. "I'm not sure I could forgive you for trying that method."

Emily chuckles. "Good to know. So, I know you can't talk specifics but can I ask what you're feelings are about the review?"

JJ sighs. "I know they talked to Rossi and Morgan in depth today. Sometime this week 2 guys from the Virginia Beach commission chairman's office will be there with some more questions. I can't help but feel like there is an agenda here beyond just a standard review."

"Most likely. If it's political Mother will hear about it even if she's unable to do anything about it," Emily points out.

"True. I do know the idiot from IAB either never handled rape cases or he is a political appointee." She tells Emily about the comments the man made about the rape photos.

"What a dick!" Emily blurts out.

"Pretty much. Straus intervened and he seemed to tread carefully the rest of the day. Who knows if that will last." JJ takes a deep breath. "Okay, enough of that for now. So, what movies did you watch?"

"Uhhh…it was a series of docu-dramas on political uprisings and the way the will of the people can be usurped by dictators and make them act against their personal character while others go above and beyond to maintain freedom," Emily states confidently.

JJ considers that response a moment then bursts out laughing. "You watched Star Wars movies all day."

Emily starts to laugh. "How the HELL did you figure that out?"

"I had to think about what movies you would be most likely to avoid admitting you spent the day watching. That was the only series I could think of. You must have just made it through the prequels, though."

Emily grins, shaking her head. "You think you're so smart just because you are right on all counts. I'll watch the rest over the next couple of days. Something tells me I'll be a bit hampered in what I can actually do work-wise with restricted access to files and no Garcia to hunt down info for me."

JJ nods. "Most likely. Promise me, if you can get out of the hotel for a bit you will. Even if you can't get home don't stay in there until it drives you mad."

"I will do what I can, baby. I promise."

The two talk for almost an hour about random things, just enjoying time together as best they can. Finally, Emily yawns.

"Damn it. My sleep patterns are so screwy up here because of the polar nights. I promise you're not boring me."

JJ giggles. "Good. Was getting worried about that."

"You could never bore me. You are the most dynamic, wonderful woman I have ever known."

"And there's the charmer I've been missing."

Emily smiles. "Don't want you to think I've lost my touch." She yawns again. "Damn it! I really want to talk longer. I just…want to spend time with you."

"I want that, too, honey. But your body is probably still getting better after your tundra trek. Speaking of which, how are your arm and head?"

"Head is okay. Arm is sore. Back is, too, probably from the jostling it got when we wrecked."

"Probably. So, take an Aleve or something and get to sleep. Something tells me Orchard will be all over you tomorrow since Hotch gave you the day off today."

"Ugh, you're probably right. So, you take care of yourself and the nesters. Give Henry and Rocky a kiss for me."

"I will obey all those requests. I love you, Em. I can't wait until you are home."

"Me, neither. I love you, Jen. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Count on it, baby. Goodnight, Emily."

"Night, Jen."

Emily hangs up and stares up at the ceiling of her hotel room. She rolls her head to the side and stares into the eternal smile of Bear-Bear.

"Well, it's just you and me again, Bear-Bear. Hope I don't snore tonight. If I do just poke me." She stares at him a second. "Of course if you do actually poke me I'll know I have lost my mind completely."

Chuckling at herself, she gets up to get ready for bed, shaking her head that it's not even 9 and she is exhausted after doing absolutely nothing all day. As she starts back to the bed she detours to the window and looks out. It is still a complete white out.

"Ugh," she mutters and crawls into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

When JJ gets to her desk on Tuesday morning she frowns: her electronic picture frame is missing. She checks other desks but it's not there. She looks in her drawers. No luck.

"What the fuck?" she mumbles, her stomach a knot of fear.

She hurries to Emily's desk and sees her frame is in place. She goes up to Hotch's office and taps on the door as she walks in.

"Hotch, my picture frame is gone. The electronic one."

Hotch straightens up in his seat, his eyes automatically scanning his photos of Jack. All are in place. He stands.

"And it was there yesterday? You're sure?"

"Yes. I looked at it right after Orchard pissed me off. It centered me and helped me shake off his comments."

"I see. Get with security and see if they can determine who was around your desk after you left and see if they can catch someone taking it."

JJ nods and starts out the door. She literally runs into Orchard.

"Ah, good morning, Agent Jareau. I believe this is yours," he offers her the frame.

She snatches it out of his hand. "What the FUCK? Since when is it part of a review to have personal items stolen?"

Hotch steps up and puts a hand on JJ's shoulder to try to calm her. Orchard just shrugs.

"We just wanted to see if all your photos were appropriate."

"What the hell does that mean? I swear to God if this is another stab at me being gay I'll file a complaint AND a lawsuit against you!"

Hotch now pulls JJ back and steps between her and the IAB agent. The man looks infuriatingly calm for being as close to a beating as he is.

"Not at all. We just needed to make sure you weren't using the frame to conceal case photos."

Hotch speaks before JJ. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Studies have shown that agents who look at violent images day after day tend to react negatively in case situations. We needed to make sure Jareau's conclusions were based on fact not emotion."

"I want to see those studies," Hotch demands.

Orchard blushes. "Uh, what?"

"The studies that invasion of privacy was based on. I want to see them."

"Her frame was on a Bureau desk. There was no invasion of privacy," Orchard corrects.

"We'll see what your supervisor says about that," Hotch threatens.

"Hey, Hotch," Morgan says, walking in. "Someone stole some photos off my desk."

Hotch glares at Orchard. The man has the courtesy to look nervous.

"Care to explain, Orchard," Hotch demands.

The man hands the box under his arm over to Morgan. "We just had to check a few things, Agent Morgan."

"My photos have NOTHING to do with my cases!" he states angrily.

"Your past makes us question how…much that can colour your decisions on cases."

"So how do pictures of my family and my dog colour my decisions?"

"We had to see if anything was concealed behind the photos; things that could help stir your anger when needed."

Morgan steps into the man's personal space. "The only thing that 'stirs my anger' is someone poking into my things for no reason. When it comes to crimes, I don't get angry. Anger can cloud judgment. Like every other _good_ agent in the Bureau I know how to distance myself from cases and look at the facts and ONLY the facts. I am sorry if you missed that class at the academy."

JJ grins. She couldn't have said it better herself. Orchard seems speechless. Hotch takes the man's arm and escorts him to the door.

"Rest assured your bosses and the director will hear about this." He shuts the door on Orchard's protests. He turns to his two agents. "I swear to you both I will send this all the way up to Ryder. In the meantime, continue to work with him and his team. Do NOT let this incident put you on the defensive or make you withhold anything. You have nothing to hide. Don't let him give anyone cause to think you do by acting out. Is that understood?"

JJ and Morgan exchange a look. Irritated, they both nod.

"Good. Get to work."

"I will," Morgan says. "Hopefully I can finish up that consult for Birmingham."

JJ looks at him questioningly. "Birmingham? The cop killer case?"

"Yeah. I was close to done with my preliminary notes yesterday when Moore and Pit came in to question me."

"Son of a bitch," JJ murmurs looking down at the picture frame in her hands. "It wasn't about being gay. It was about Amy." She looks at Hotch. "He was giving me a hard time about profiling a rape case. He made it about being gay but I bet it was about Amy." She looks at Morgan. "And he was looking to see if you could separate what happened to your dad with what you were working on."

"Fucking asshole. I've been able to do that my whole career," Morgan replies, furious.

"I know, Derek. And Amy's death and…and even what we found out about her suicide have helped give me an empathy that aids my profiles but doesn't make them incorrect or biased in any way." She looks back at Hotch. "What the hell is really going on here?"

"I don't know. And I'm afraid we won't know until they finish this damn review. Go get to work. Let me file the reports on these two issues and see what the powers that be say. And it probably goes without saying: just work with them. No matter what. Let me fight your battles for you. Understood?"

The two agents nod and leave to get back to work. Hotch shakes his head and goes to call Straus to see what she says about this strange invasion of privacy.

* * *

At 9:15 Hotch gets a call from Nunavut.

"Hey, Bossman, I'm back up and running," Emily tells him.

"Excellent, Prentiss. How's the weather looking?"

"Still in a complete white out up here. Scott figures it will start to die off tonight and there will be intermittent white outs until tomorrow."

"And then maybe you get started home?"

Emily sighs. "No. That day they are predicting a high of -22 but the winds will make it impossible to fly." She takes a deep breath. "But on the bright side I'll miss that damn Christmas gala my parents throw."

Hotch smiles. "I'll let you know if I believe you are finding any bright side to this."

Emily chuckles sadly. "I'm trying. Shit." She pauses. "My other line is ringing an unknown number. I'll talk to you later, Hotch."

"Okay. Stay warm."

"Right. Bye." Emily clicks over to the other line. "Prentiss."

"Ah, Agent Prentiss, I see you are up and running today."

Emily frowns. "How the hell did you know that? I was just letting Hotch know."

"I was alerted the minute you logged in. I am disappointed I wasn't your first call."

"Why would you be? You're not my boss. SOP is to let him know I am up and running. Then he could tell you and you could call me if you want."

"I see. So this isn't in retaliation for Agent Jareau's anger this morning?"

Emily bristles. "Why was Agent Jareau angry this morning?"

"I, uh, that isn't important. Just a misunderstanding. Anyway, I have with me Agent Joan Moore. We want to discuss a few cases with you. We had hoped to do this in person but I checked the weather this morning and that may not be possible for months."

Emily grimaces. "Don't remind me. So, what do you want to know?"

For the next two hours they question her about various cases she had worked since coming to the BAU. She is surprised nothing seems to be very hard-hitting or overly probing. Then comes the first question that makes her believe this isn't just a standard review.

"What can you tell us about your time with Ian Doyle?"

"Absolutely nothing, as I'm sure you know," she replies with a calm belying the nerves in her stomach.

"Oh, I don't mean with JTF-12. I mean when you were allegedly his captive."

"Again: nothing," Emily says, her teeth clamped together.

"Agent Prentiss, I thought I made it clear you had to be open and honest with us," he reminds her snidely.

"I am being honest with you. There is not a damn thing I will tell you about the time he kidnapped me. It has all been deemed classified and until I see something in writing stating otherwise I will not speak of that time," Emily states definitively.

Orchard sighs. "This lack of cooperation will not look good on paper, Agent Prentiss," he warns.

"Threats won't work, Agent Orchard. I have faced down scarier things than a piece of paper," Emily reminds him. "You can tell Chairman Cramer I still won't talk about things he has no clearance to see."

The pronounced silence on the other end of the line tells Emily she'd hit a homerun with that remark.

"We shall see. I remind you not to discuss any of this with your team, especially not your wife."

"I remember. We're good at following orders and don't need deception to do our jobs. Good day."

Emily hangs up. She is a bit miffed at herself for losing her cool and tossing in that last comment. But just a bit miffed. She takes a deep breath and turns her attention to her computer. Time to get to work.

* * *

Over the course of the rest of Tuesday and Wednesday Orchard and his team manage to interview (and annoy) the entire BAU team several times. JJ gets a text from Hotch on her way to work on Thursday telling her there will be a meeting in the conference room at 9.

"No way they're done. What the hell are they doing now?" she mutters as she grabs her briefcase, pulls her scarf up on her face and gets out of the Lexus.

A bitter wind blows, cutting through her dress slacks as if she is wearing a skirt. She tries to tell herself it's warmer where she is than where her wife is but it's no comfort. Cold is cold.

When she gets up to the bullpen her eyes immediately scan Emily's desk for mail, files…and to make sure her pictures are where they should be. Seeing nothing amiss, she goes to her desk and confirms her items are all as they should be. She takes off her coat, scarf and gloves and goes to hang them up. As she starts back to her desk she sees Orchard waiting for her. She suppresses a groan. Just barely.

"Good morning, Agent Orchard."

"Good morning, Agent Jareau. I assume you know there is a meeting at 9?"

"Yes, I know."

"Good. And did you speak with your wife last night?"

"Yes. And before you can ask, no we did not discuss this review."

"Of course not," he agrees, with a tone that says he doesn't believe it for a second. "Well, I'll let you get settled. See you at 9."

"Gee, can't wait," she says sarcastically.

So far the team had toed the line. No one had discussed anything about the interviews they had been put through.

At 9:01 JJ knows that is about to change.

The team is already sitting waiting when Straus, Orchard, Moore, Pit, 2 new men…and Senator Cramer, chairman of the investigative committee, walk in. The mood in the room immediately chills. JJ chances a glance to the TV screen and sees Emily plastering hr mother's look of nonchalance on her face.

"Good morning," Cramer says to them. "I want to thank you for your cooperation in this little review. I mentioned last time we met I'd be keeping an eye on this team and until recently I was pleased with what I had seen."

"Until recently?" Rossi presses.

Cramer looks at him and nods. "Yes, until recently. Things have been brought to the attention of me and the Bureau that makes us question the success of this unit. Agent Orchard and his team have spent a few days getting to know you all." He turns and looks at Emily. "Even you, Agent Prentiss, while you are conveniently out of the country."

Emily bites her tongue even before she sees the warning look from Hotch. Cramer turns back to the others.

"Now my investigators take over." He tosses a folder on the table. "You will see authorization for us to ask about anything this team has ever done on behalf of the Bureau." He looks at Emily again. "And I do mean anything. If any of you refuse to answer questions you will be immediately suspended. Your analyst is being brought here as we speak to go through her questioning. So, any questions?"

Rossi sits forward, ignoring Hotch's attempt to stop him. "I have one. When you are you going to stop blowing smoke up our ass about this being a standard review? What the hell have you found or been told that has necessitated this?"

Cramer grins, a look reminiscent of crocodile closing in on a poodle paddling in a river. "Does the word 'collusion' mean anything to you, Agent Rossi?"

Rossi sits up straight. "Not a damn thing in relation to anything this team has ever done."

"Well, it means something to us in relation to actions by this team," Cramer replies. "And I promise you, Agent Rossi, by the time this review is done, more than one of you will have lost your badge and some may even be facing prison time." He smiles as he walks to the door. "Have a good day."

The members of the BAU team look ready to explode. Straus immediately steps forward.

"Though Senator Cramer seems to have forgotten this fact, all of you are innocent until proven guilty." She looks at the investigators. "And I trust you all will have the same belief as you continue this review. I have the utmost faith in this team and I am confident you will find that the accusation of collusion will be unfounded. That said how would you like to proceed?"

One of the new men steps forward. "My name is Eli Costas and this is Brandon Tuck, we are senior aides to Senator Cramer. We were part of the investigative committee last time you all were questioned and we have been working behind the scenes of this review to cull pertinent information on these charges."

"Who made the accusations?" Morgan demands.

"We're not at liberty to say at this time. It was intimated that you all worked with the police to frame a man for a crime. Sufficient evidence has been submitted by the man's attorney and a group that works to remedy judicial inefficiencies," he explains.

"So we have no right to know our accuser? Isn't that unconstitutional?" Reid points out.

"You're owned by the government, Agent Reid. You're rights are limited in respect to your job."

"First of all, it's 'Doctor' Reid, don't forget it. And second of all, if we're being accused of anything then we have a right to counsel when we're being questioned."

"That's why we aren't interrogating you," Tuck interjects. "We're just 'reviewing' you which gives us more leeway in our actions."

"Ah, so you can trample our rights under the guise of a review. Trust me when I say I'll remember that," Reid notes.

Hotch clasps his hands together in front of him. "So, how do you wish to proceed?"

"Since she is limited in her ability to be questioned and we have her already, we'll start with Agent Prentiss. Chief Hotchner, please confirm for her that she can answer questions regarding Ian Doyle."

Hotch picks up the folder Cramer had thrown on the table as if it is coated with poison. He opens it and reads it carefully. He slowly looks up and locks eyes with Emily. He can see the tension and anger in her eyes.

"JTF-12 is off limits but…but Doyle's capture of you and the subsequent rescue are open for discussion."

"NO!" Emily blurts. "There is NO reason to discuss that bastard! None!"

"We'll make that determination, Agent Prentiss," Tuck tells her.

"Prentiss, cooperate with them," Hotch tells her. "If at any time you feel a question could cross a line, have them contact me or Chief Straus."

Emily nods stiffly, still not happy that anything about those two weeks in hell could come back to haunt her. Hotch looks at the inquisitors.

"Do you need the rest of us for anything?"

"No. You all are dismissed. Agent Prentiss, as soon as the room is clear we'll begin with you. Feel free to get a drink or anything you wish to have. This will take a while."

Emily nods and stands, putting her computer on mute as she does. She steps out of site of the camera.

"STUPID FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

She kicks her sneaker across the room. She grabs her computer case and tosses it after the sneaker. She leans on the dresser and stares into the mirror. She takes a few deep breaths.

"They can only ask you what happened those 2 weeks. That's it. Anything else they can shove up their asses. And you did nothing wrong those two weeks. You survived. You protected Rocky. The team found you and saved you. Jen saved you." She raises an eyebrow. "And you were unconscious when she did. If they ask about that you can tell them as much. Keep your cool, Emily Prentiss. Just…keep your cool."

She stands up and straightens her shirt. She grabs a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge and starts back to the desk. At the bed, she pauses…and picks up Bear-Bear. She sets him out of camera range as a reminder of what is most important. She sits down and unmutes her computer.

"Ready when you are, gentlemen," she says.

And the questioning begins.

* * *

At noon JJ gets her purse out of her desk. She has to go by the pharmacy to pick up some prenatal vitamins and a few other things. She can't help but be sad that neither Emily nor Garcia are there to go with her. She looks up at the conference room.

Emily is still being questioned.

"Son of a bitch," she mumbles.

"You okay?" Reid asks.

"Hell no," she replies. "But nothing we can do about it. The charge is bullshit and I can't help but think Cramer and his cronies know it. They just want info on Doyle. He still wants that Interpol job."

"Most likely," he agrees. "Want company for lunch?"

"I do but it's probably better if we don't give them reason to think we're discussing this shit outside the office."

"True. See you this afternoon."

"Yeah. See you."

JJ grabs her coat and pulls it on as she gets on the elevator. Seeing she is alone she pulls out her personal phone and sends a text.

_"Please let me know when they finish with you. I know you can't tell what they asked but just let me know. I love you."_

She pockets her phone knowing she and Reid are not the only ones who had seen Emily is being questioned for far longer than they would have expected. On her way to CVS her phone pings. As soon as she pulls into the parking lot she aims for a space, grabbing her phone from her pocket.

_"Call me when you go to lunch. I'm losing my mind with worry over you guys!"_

JJ smiles sadly at the text from Garcia. "I'm worried, too, my friend." She goes inside to get what she needs. When she comes out she goes through the drive through at Wendy's and then sits in her car to eat her chili and burger as she calls Garcia."

"Jayje!"

"Hey, Pen. I thought you were on your way to the office for questioning?"

Garcia chuckles. "Was supposed to be. But I went to Baltimore to see a friend and those jerks didn't bother to call me until this morning to say I was being brought in for further questions. Hurried home but they called and now plan to get me in the morning instead."

"Ah, I see. Well, what did they tell you?"

"A whole lot of nothing but it seemed scary as hell. What are they trying to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know. They've been questioning Emily since about 9:15 this morning. It's all so damn frustrating. They won't tell us exactly what we've been charged with or by who. It's all vague innuendo so we can't even defend ourselves. It just stinks of political bullshit."

"I believe it. So maybe we can do lunch tomorrow after my interrogation?"

"No can do. I'm off tomorrow." She grins cruelly. "A fact I hope has escaped notice by those bastards. Have a spa day with Elizabeth to get ready for Saturday."

"So all is still a go? Will Emily make it back?"

JJ sighs. "As of our talk last night it's highly doubtful. Now I am just hoping she gets home before Henry leaves for New Orleans. She'll hate it if she doesn't make it back for that."

"Poor princess. I wish the 'things' I can do could manipulate the weather."

"Me, too," JJ agrees with a smile. She glances at her watch. "Well, I hate to do this but I need to get back. I had to do a pharmacy run and that took longer than expected. Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks, Jayje. Steph left today for that conference so I may be at Chateau Prentiss tomorrow for goodness and light from your babies."

"They'll love it. A whole weekend with Aunt Penny. Whatever will they do with themselves."

Garcia laughs. "I will make sure they figure it out."

JJ laughs. "I believe it. Thanks for the talk, Pen. I needed it more than I knew."

"Glad I could help, Jayje. Take care of you and the nesters."

"I will. Bye, Pen."

"Bye."

JJ puts her phone in her pocket and smiles. Yes, she was a little more settled. It would have been better if she'd heard from Emily but she will take what she can get for the moment.

* * *

When JJ walks into the bullpen she sees the conference room door is open and Hotch's door is closed. She shakes her head.

"_Why do I feel like Emily might be suspended?"_ she questions herself.

She sits down at her desk just as her personal phone vibrates. She grabs it out of her pocket and reads the text.

"_Charming motherfuckers. Going for a workout. I love you."_

JJ grins. "Well, if you're composed enough to cuss you must be mostly okay."

She drops the phone into her desk drawer and opens the next case file on her desk. A quick check of her email shows her she is still waiting for background and additional info on 4 other cases on her desk.

"This analyst is no Garcia. We'll be so far behind by the time this stupid review is done," she mumbles as she gets to work on the new case.

She has been reviewing crime scene photos for 20 minutes when the door to Hotch's office opens. She looks up to see Orchard and Costas making a beeline to her desk. She sets her pen down and folds her hands across the paperwork in front of her.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"You were told your _full_ cooperation is required, Agent Jareau," Orchard starts.

JJ raises an eyebrow. "And I have cooperated even though I feel this is a pointless waste of time."

"So you just forgot to mention you have tomorrow off?" Costas asks sarcastically.

"You didn't ask and with the access to our files you have I would have assumed you would have noticed that it's filed appropriately through my boss and HR," she points out.

"That's beside the point. You failed to mention it to us which makes us wonder what else you 'failed' to mention to us," Costas says with a sneer.

JJ slowly stands and stares the man in the eyes. "I have answered all questions asked of me. I have made available all my personal files to you all. I even let Agent Orchard observe me while I worked on a consult, though that didn't last long because he had no idea what a real agent does and was disgusted by crime scene photos. I, personally, am simply disgusted by crime and use those horrible images to find the bad guys. Now, if you have more questions for me, that's fine. Let me put this file back together and you can ask whatever the hell you want."

She sits back down and starts to settle her desk. The two men are too stunned by her attitude to do anything more than watch. At his desk, Reid has to hide his smile. He hadn't been sure anything could shut the two pompous interrogators up.

* * *

Ten minutes after they approached her desk, JJ sits down across from them in the conference room. The two men take their time shuffling and sorting the mass of files in front of them. She just rolls her eyes.

"News flash, Costas, the BAU wrote the playbook on intimidating a witness. Flashing all these files at me is pointless because I know I have nothing to hide so whatever you have in them, if anything, doesn't scare me."

Costas looks over at Orchard, who just shrugs. JJ can only guess the tactic is 0 for 2 if they also tried it on Emily. Costas finally takes one file and opens it.

"What can you tell me about you team's work on the various cases attributed to Mitchell Reese aka Sebastian Scout?"

JJ's stomach jumps as it usually does when Reese comes up but outwardly she betrays nothing.

"We first came to know the work of Reese during a case involving the cities of Lancaster and- -"

"No need to go that far back. How about just since he put your wife in a coma?"

"Uh, okay. After the ambulance exploded I was essentially removed from the case. My focus was on my wife so I was not there when he was interrogated. I filed my report and that was all until we were on a case in California. I was in my hotel room looking over a consult request I had carried with me. After getting the full information I determined it was exactly the sort of series of murders Reese would have orchestrated. I then took the file to Chief Hotchner. He agreed with my assessment and made additional requests for information from the originating city."

"So you just decided Reese did it? Makes it pretty easy to clear your case load if you just blame a known suspect rather than an unknown one, eh?"

"It's not that simple, Mr. Costas. We don't just 'decide' anything. We look at the facts presented to us. We profile the victims, we profile the scenes, and we piece together a picture of the killer. The tenuous links between victims, the leaving of a candle at the scene, and the addendum which was a murder attributed to a copycat all play into our conclusions."

"And are you always correct?"

"Not the first time out. Sadly, sometimes it takes more crimes, be they murder, rape, or whatever, before we see how to refine what the unsub is looking for in a victim."

"I see. So tell me, Agent Jareau, how many files have you cleared by blaming Mitchell Reese?"

"None," she answers honestly. "Only one consult came across my desk that looked to be his work. Subsequent information we received confirmed it."

"And what information was that?"

"The murder thought to be a copycat was proven to be done by Reese. He strangled her and the hand measurements on her neck matched his hands. We then located the homeless man who was tricked into committing the main murders. He had been strangled, too."

"And so it was these hand impressions that gave you Reese? Somewhat easy."

"I wasn't done. Once he had been notified the detectives wanted to question him about those cases he sent me a letter telling me I'd done such a good job he couldn't wait to show his appreciation in person."

Costas swallows. He hadn't known about the letter from Reese. "Oh." He sets that folder aside and reaches for the next one. "So, what can you tell me about this team's tracking down of a mentally disturbed young man killing other young men?"

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Uh, you'd have to be more specific."

Costas rolls his eyes. "A few years back, man with a so-called split personality commits murder while dressed as a woman. It was in South Padre Island."

JJ thinks a second but it's just not clicking for her.

"Oh come on now! Dr. Reid still visits the pervert who is pretending to be a woman protecting her male personality to avoid real jail time and possibly the death penalty."

And it finally hits her. "Oh! Adam Jackson! He is hiding behind the Amanda persona. He has dissociative identity disorder. He has literally become someone else, someone stronger, who can protect both Adam and those Adam loves."

"Did you agree with the profile of a mentally disturbed man?"

"At the time I was the media liaison for the unit. I was pretty caught up in trying to convince the public that South Padre was still safe and that the local police had it under control. I am not sure I even knew what the final profile was, to be honest."

"So looking back at that case with a profiler's eye, do you think mistakes were made that led to more deaths?"

"No!" she answers immediately and emphatically.

"I see. Let's move on, shall we?"

JJ doesn't like that he moved away from that case so quickly but what can she do? For the next 3 hours they swing back and forth through her career asking about various cases. For cases when she was still a liaison and her attention was more on the press than the profile Costas made it seem as if she was hiding something. It pisses her off.

When he finally shuts the last folder, he gives her a smile. "You did very good today, Agent Jareau. I remind you not to discuss anything with the members of this team, including your wife."

"I remember. How much longer are you going to be disrupting our work? The analyst you have working with us is slower than molasses and he is delaying cases where time is of the essence. We need Garcia back."

Costas' eyes narrow. "You may have married into power, Agent Jareau, but don't think that gives you any power over me or Senator Cramer or this review."

"This isn't about who I married or who her family is. This is about people in the United States who are desperate to get answers about the unsubs that have destroyed their lives in one way or another. You may enjoy this little game Cramer is playing but I can assure you those families only want to know that justice is coming their way. The longer you interrupt our work the longer that takes. And believe me when I say though the wound never fully heals getting answers helps it a hell of a lot more than wondering what the fuck happened. We can help people if you just let us get back to work."

"You're right: answers help heal people. But when the answer is wrong many people are injured. The wrongly convicted loses their life, loses their anonymity, loses everything, Agent Jareau. And when families find out the police and FBI got together to close a case fast instead of correctly those families hurt all over again." He stands and leans on the table, attempting an intimidating pose. "And if we find proof that you all did, indeed, collude with the police even one time, on something as small as a traffic ticket, you will all be paying with your badges and possibly your freedom. You go to find answers not help the police railroad an innocent person for murder. Good day, Agent Jareau."

Costas walks out of the room, Orchard right behind him.

JJ sits for a few minutes at the table thinking about what he has said. She slowly shakes her head.

"When the hell did we let the police dictate the profile?"

She knows the time is coming that team will come together. Hopefully someone else will push the buttons of Costas or Tuck enough that the Senators aides will reveal even more about what exactly is going on.


	8. Chapter 8

JJ has just sat down on the bed with a trashy novel when her phone starts to ring. She smiles as she grabs it.

"How's my sexy snow bunny tonight?" she answers.

There is a long pause. "How the hell did you hear about the rabbit?" Emily finally blurts out.

JJ frowns in confusion. "Rabbit? What rabbit?"

"Oh, crap…you didn't know."

JJ starts to laugh. "No, I didn't. But I better know soon, woman."

"If it's all the same to you, can I tell you in person? Then I can maybe stop your laughter with sex."

JJ laughs again. "Well, okay. I'll make a list so I remember everything I need to ask you when you're in my arms again."

"Deal, sweetheart," Emily agrees. "So, how did your questioning go?"

"Forget about me for a minute," JJ says, sobering a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Why?" JJ asks in astonishment. "Emily, just thinking of that bastard can send you to a dark place. Getting grilled about him and what…happened when he had you and Rocky, God, honey, it has to have sent you to an even darker place than normal."

"Jen, they never asked about Doyle."

"What?"

Emily sighs. "They asked about so many cases I lost count. Some back to my pre-Interpol days." She chuckles a bit. "They even made it sound like I had helped arrange the attempted terrorist attack that took me to Guantanamo my first day on the job with this team."

JJ chuckles. "Uh, and why would you have done that?"

"You know, to make Hotch and Gideon trust me."

"Oh, of course. Silly me." JJ sighs in frustration. "Emily, what the fuck is really going on here?"

"I have no idea," Emily admits with an equally frustrated sigh. "We're not really supposed to be talking about this, you know."

"I know. But I have a spa day tomorrow with Liz so I won't be around those jerks. And you are far enough away they won't see in your eyes that I told you they are jerks."

"True. What did they ask you about?"

"Reese, of course. Kind of makes me wonder if he's the one that instigated this. Then, like you, it was like a trip through my FBI history. And anytime I mentioned dealing more with the press than with the profile they acted like I was hiding something or protecting the team somehow. I was so ready to smack Orchard. But, I did get him to admit they are looking into at least one instance where we allegedly conspired with the police to get someone convicted of murder."

"Oh, bullshit," Emily says with disgust.

"Exactly." JJ bites her lip a minute. "It's time the team came together. I have the suite at the Ritz all weekend. Garcia and the kids will be there. If the others can somehow get in and get up to the suite…"

"…you all could meet and discuss what is going on. But, Jen, you know there will be reporters and such around all day Saturday."

"I know. Which is why they need to sneak in tomorrow night," she says.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. Emily, someone is trying to frame this team for something we didn't do. Or if some cops gave us bad information and we ran with it we can't be held responsible for that. By tomorrow we'll all have been questioned by Orchard's people and by Costas or Tuck. If we can get an idea what's going on we can start the process towards clearing ourselves."

Emily considers this a minute. "This is already in play, isn't it."

JJ chuckles. "Of course. Aim is to have everyone in the suite by midnight. I don't think we're being followed but we'll act like we are anyway. We'll Skype you in, too."

Emily pinches the bridge of her nose. "Jennifer…I don't…I just…"

"Emily, we're not going to sit idly by while someone destroys us. Not personally and not as a team. Why are you so against this idea?" she demands.

"Because making waves will only come back to bite us in the ass, Jen. We know we never tried to frame someone why not just let them do this fucking review and go from there?" Emily suggests, an edge of fear in her voice.

"Go from there? Who the fuck are you? The Emily Prentiss I know would not sit back while politics fucked up her life. Or the lives of her friends!"

Emily stands and starts to pace. "I…I just…I don't…"

JJ takes a deep breath. When she speaks her voice is calmer and full of sympathy. "Emily, sweetheart, remember when we talked about you having lost some sort of edge? This is an extension of that. Why are you suddenly scared of the dragon instead of leading the charge to slay it?"

Emily stands at the window, staring out at the ice crystals forming on the outside of the glass. She raises her hand to it, feeling the cold even through the double panes. She stares at her reflection in the glass.

"I just feel like I have too much to lose. That…that if I make the wrong decision again…it could be you or the kids or our family that somehow pays for it," Emily finally admits to both herself and her wife. She takes a deep breath. "I'm scared, Jen. I was actually glad Hotch sent me up here because then…then I wouldn't be with you all and risk making a mistake that could cost one of you injury or…or worse."

"Oh, Emily. How long have you known that?"

"I…I think I just now realized it. I almost got Tom killed, Jen. I never looked deeper. I never tried to find Declan's mother and it nearly cost Tom and Declan both their lives. What if I miss something again? What if…if I…"

"Emily, listen to me: there was no way you could have found Chloe Donaghy. We had to piece things together to find her. There was nothing in Ian Doyle's life that pointed to a child, let alone to the mother of a child. Ian hid them both very well. We would have never known to look for them if you hadn't known who Declan really was. I doubt Liam, Doyle's right hand, even knew. If he had, he'd have been searching for Declan the entire time Doyle was in Korea."

"Yeah…maybe. But what if- -"

"STOP!" she interrupts firmly. "Emily, you can't play the 'what if' game in this business. You know that. Every day we follow a lead, sketch a profile, identify a key piece of evidence or do any number of things that can negatively affect a case. It's just the job. We have to go with our instincts and with the best of intentions. If we second guess everything we will never find the truth. Please, honey, think about that. And tomorrow…talk to Dr. Westfallen. Tell her what you're still scared to tell me."

Emily leans her forehead against the window and takes a shuddering breath. "I will, Jen. I'll do all of that. I promise. I hate being scared of…of nothing."

JJ smiles. "I know, sweetheart. We all do. Talk to Westfallen, talk to the kids, open a case file and find the tidbit of information that helps you find an unsub. Those things will help clear your mind."

"Yeah…they will. So will you."

"I know but I'll be getting pampered with your mother tomorrow. Think she likes to sauna naked, too?"

Emily bursts out a laugh, something she would have thought impossible a few minutes before. "You shit. I'll never get that image out of my head now."

"What image? Your mother and I in a sauna naked?" JJ asks with feigned innocence.

"JEN! Oh, God…oh, I think I need to bleach my brain," Emily grumbles. "Remind me why I put up with you?"

JJ laughs. "You love me, I'm having your babies, and I can turn you to jelly with a few flicks of my tongue."

Emily shivers at that image. "Damn, baby…the things you make me feel," she whispers. She takes a deep breath. "Thank you, Jen, for helping me face things and…and for then helping me find something else to concentrate on."

"Just doing my job, my love."

"You do it very well. You know…sometimes I think it was easier when I could compartmentalize everything; when I could just seal my emotions away and feel nothing."

"You…you do?" JJ asks nervously.

"Yes, I do. And then I just think of you and the kids and I realize easy doesn't equal happiness. The love you all have brought into my life is worth any bump in the emotional road I trip over. Thank you, Jen, for busting down the walls in my heart. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. I'm sorry you get hurt by the emotions sometimes but I am so glad you opened your heart to me, Henry and Rocky. We'll be right beside you while you weather this emotional bump."

"I know. Thank you." Emily takes a deep breath and turns from the window. "So, tomorrow night…call me when the team gets to the suite. We'll get this shit figured out and then get back to doing our jobs."

"Damn right we will," JJ agrees. "So, did Henry tell you about Rocky climbing the bookcase?"

Emily starts to laugh. "Oh, geez. Nope, he didn't rat out his sister. She really did inherit my love for climbing!"

"Yes, yes she did. And I may never forgive you for the heart attacks that will give me over the years."

Emily and JJ both laugh and turn their call to talk of their kids, not the job; not the revelation about Emily's fears; not about anything but love. By the time the conversation starts to wind down, JJ can hear her wife is on better emotional footing.

"I guess I better let you get to sleep. Uh, any chance you'll be flying in to surprise me at the gala?"

Emily sighs. "Afraid not. The storm has passed but the one following it is causing high winds out over the water. We could take off but the minute we get off the island we'd risk crashing into sea if we got hit with the right kind of wind shear."

"And a sea landing this time of year is pretty much guaranteed fatal," JJ concludes.

"Yeah," Emily confirms. "So, you go and look so beautiful some women will wish they hadn't bothered to attend."

JJ smiles. "I'm not sure I can pull that off but I can try."

"You will do it, Jen. Tell Mother hello and I'll give her and Father a call tomorrow just to say hi and swear I didn't do this on purpose to miss the gala."

JJ chuckles. "I'll tell her. Sleep well, baby. I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too. Thanks again for the talk, Jen."

"No thanks needed, Em. I just want you to feel better about things soon."

"And with your love and support I will. Give the nesters a pat on the head for me."

JJ rubs her stomach. "Done. We love you."

"I love you all, too. Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Reluctantly, Emily disconnects the call. She looks at the blinking display: 1 hour and 47 minutes. It had seemed over so quickly she can't believe they had talked for almost 2 hours. She plugs her phone in and sits on the edge of the bed. She picks up Bear-Bear and stares into his eyes.

"She is an amazing woman, Bear-Bear. I need to go shopping this weekend and buy her something pretty."

She kisses the bear on the head and sets it down before going to get ready for bed herself.

* * *

JJ takes a sip of organic apple cider and shrugs. "All I know for sure is based on what Emily and I discussed they are searching throughout our work history so who knows when this allegedly happened?"

She and Liz are in comfy, fluffy robes enjoying a delicious lunch after a morning sauna and full body massages. Liz takes a bite of her tuna salad before answering. She sets her fork on the plate.

"Jennifer, you probably assume I've done some poking around." JJ grins and nods. "Cramer is starting his re-election campaign and is no longer looking for employment overseas."

"I thought that was off the table last time his minions investigated us and he failed to get Emily and Hotch to go with him?"

Liz shrugs. "Nothing is ever off the table completely until both parties want it gone. Rumor has it he has his sights set on a White House run in a few years."

"Then why drag us through the mud? What does he get by destroying our team?"

"Unknown at this time. What I _do_ know is the charge he is investigating really was levied against your team."

JJ stiffens. "What? By who? I swear, Liz, we've never been swayed by the locals into railroading someone!"

Liz pats her daughter-in-law's hand. "I know that, dear. I don't know who made the accusation only that it did come through official channels. Cramer got word about it and decided to use his sway to hijack a simple internal review of one case and turn it into a full investigation of your team. However, whatever else you all are asked, each of you must be questioned about the case that initiated the process."

JJ raises an eyebrow. "So if we can figure out what we were each questioned about we can see what case comes up every time. Even if several come up one will surely wave a red flag."

"Perhaps. And maybe if someone outside your team were to, say, look deeper into those particular cases they could find out the one that could bring this all to an end if it is resolved."

JJ grins and stabs another bit of spinach. "You know, Liz, I bet I know a Charlie's Angels wannabe who would be more than happy to look into that case or those cases."

Liz winks. "Just call me Sabrina Duncan."

JJ laughs. "Does that make me Jill or Kris Munroe?"

Liz studies the beautiful blonde a moment. "Definitely Kris. She is a more every day girl gorgeous. Jill always looked too pretty to be tough."

"I think I can live with that. So who is Emily?"

Liz chuckles and grins slyly. "Bosley. Definitely Bosley."

JJ bursts out laughing. "I love it! I'll never tell her but I love it!"

The two continue to enjoy their lunch, the talk turning to the gala the next day. Liz sighs.

"You know, this will be the first one Emily has missed since we buried the hatchet. I had always thought the only way that would be buried if it was in one of us," she says with a sad smile.

It's JJ's turn to reach across the table to offer support. "It's hurting her, too. I think she feels it could damage your relationship. It scares her a little."

"It won't wreck what we've rebuilt. When she calls later I'll make sure to tell her that so she believes me." Liz takes another bite of her salad. "So, still having the pickle craving?"

"No, thank goodness," JJ tells her. "It seems to have abated for now but when I was pregnant with Henry the salt craving came and went. Same with Emily and that fish kick she got on. So, I'm prepared if I suddenly wake up in the middle of the night and have to have a peanut buttered dill pickle."

"Good," Liz chuckles.

"Did you have any weird cravings?"

Liz stares off into space, diving into her memories. A slow smile crosses her face. "Chocolate covered cherries. I couldn't get enough of them and bless Gerald's heart he made sure there was a box in every room in case the urge hit me."

"That's not so strange. I mean, it's not horrible," JJ points out.

Liz smiles and looks back at JJ. "It's strange if you know I can't stand cherries. To this day eating one makes me feel ill to my stomach. Did the same thing before I was pregnant. Just the thought of eating one makes me feel a little gross. It's probably the only food note sent in official dossier's before I go on official visits."

JJ laughs. "Amazing. But for your pregnancy with Emily you couldn't get enough of them. You should have known then she was going to be a contrary child."

Liz grins. "True. I guess with twins you can figure one wants the pickle and the other the peanut butter."

"Hey! I hadn't thought of that! I'll have to remember to explain it to Emily that way," JJ says happily.

As the two finish their lunch they stand and make their way to the room for their facials. JJ loops her arm through Liz's.

"I have to say, this is always my favorite part. It just makes me feel so…so clean."

"Me, too. It's so relaxing, too." She leans over and kisses JJ on the temple. "Thank you for spending this day with me, Jennifer."

"My pleasure, Liz. And thank you for the help with that other little issue."

"Oh, trust me when I say that is truly my pleasure."

The women sit down in front of a wall of mirrors and enjoy the rest of the afternoon pampering, sparing no more thoughts for the inquisition the BAU team is dealing with.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily slowly runs her hands through her hair. She had missed her appointment time with Dr. Westfallen when Costas and Tuck had demanded an immediate meeting. She had been expecting the questions on Doyle; had steeled herself for them.

But once again they had ignored that bastard. Instead they asked her about the Long Island child pornography case. They even intimated that she had "volunteered" to watch all the videos because she enjoyed them. It had taken all of her self-control to keep from throwing her laptop across the room at that accusation. After taking a few deep breaths she grabs her personal phone and hits Westfallen's prompt. She gets voicemail.

"Dr. Westfallen, it's Emily Prentiss. I had an unexpected conference call this morning. I…I'm still in Canada. Can…can you fit me in later today? I need…I really need…please, call me if you can. Thanks."

She hangs up and drops the phone on the desk. She next grabs her work phone and hits Hotch's number.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, Emily."

Hotch stiffens at the weak sounding voice. "Are you sick?"

"Depends on who you ask," she mumbles. She tells him about the call and the horrible accusations.

"Those sons of bitches. I'm taking this to Straus. That's bullshit, Emily. You specialize in cases dealing with children and I dare those bastards to even attempt to do the job you did considering what you had to watch and the pictures you had to look at."

Emily sighs in relief. Just hearing him get angry on her behalf helps to settle her some. "Thanks, Hotch. Look, my head is…I'm not…I can't…"

"Take the rest of the day, Prentiss. If they need you they can ask me to call you. You were supposed to have the afternoon off anyway because of the gala. Take it. Get out of the hotel before the next wave of bad weather hits." He pauses. "You can buy me something pretty to thank me."

Emily manages a chuckle and she knows that's what Hotch was aiming for. "I can do that, sir."

"Good. I'm going to see Straus. There was no need for them to make those sorts of accusations. Forget them, Emily. They're my bitches now."

Emily actually laughs at that. "Then I know I am avenged, Hotch. Thank you."

"No problem. Have a good weekend."

"Thanks. You, too."

Emily hangs up the phone and stares at the ceiling a moment. She had to admit, even with the low light of a polar night getting out of here for a bit sounded great. She gets bundled up, slips her wallet and creds into her coat pocket and leaves. Time to do some shopping for her wife and kids.

* * *

After picking up a book on local native culture for Reid and a scrimshaw pen for Hotch, Emily makes her way to the local hardware store. As she opens the door she can't help but smile when she sees Scott Amaruq's friend "Papa" Bailey. The 50-something has a full head of white hair with a beard and mustache to match. Yep…he could definitely be Santa Claus. He sees her and smiles.

"You must be Agent Prentiss," he says.

Emily nods. "I am. You must be Mr. Bailey."

"Please, call me Papa. Scott said you had a question for me."

"Yes. Well, more a favor actually." She sighs. "My son is worried Santa won't find him because he'll be at his father's house for Christmas instead of our home."

Papa smiles sadly. "A lot of children have that worry."

Emily nods. "I know. So, when I told Henry I was going to be at the magnetic North Pole instead of letting me turn that into a teaching moment he got excited because it was where Santa lives."

"And he guilted you into tracking Santa down to make sure he knows where to find Henry?"

Emily blushes and nods. "Yes. Crazy, right?"

"Not at all. Sounds like good parenting to me. So, do you want a live chat with Henry or just a video to send him?"

Emily sighs in relief. "Thank you so much. Just a video is fine. And then he can play it over and over whenever he gets worried. And he is just like his mother so that boy can worry."

Papa chuckles. "Well, let's go over to the wood working area. Then it will look a little like a workshop."

"Perfect," Emily says.

A little while later Emily smiles into the camera lens of her iPhone. She hits record. "Hey, Champ. I had a little free time while up here being Batman so I decided to take care of a very special case." She leans forward and whispers as if sharing a secret. "I tracked down Santa Claus."

She carefully spins the camera around and focuses on Papa Bailey. He has put on a red plaid shirt and holds a wooden train in his hands. He smiles at the camera. When he speaks he puts on a robust voice.

"HO! HO! HO! Well hello, Henry! Your Mama tracked me down because you were worried I wouldn't be able to find you on Christmas Eve. Don't you worry: I'll be able to find you just fine at your Daddy's house. I am so happy to see what a good boy you have been this year. You've been a great big brother to Rocky and have been learning your colors and numbers very well. I will be sure to leave you presents at your Daddy's house. And just so you know, I'll be leaving a little something for you at your Mommy's house, too. So don't you worry. My reindeer and I will be visiting you in New Orleans on Christmas Eve. You make sure to get to sleep that night and be good for your Daddy and Helen, okay? I love you, Henry!"

Emily smiles as Papa waves at the camera. She turns it off and smiles at the kind man. "Thank you so, so much. This year has been rough for Henry and me. Being able to do this for him will help me continue to heal our relationship." She pulls up a picture of her and Henry at the Museum of Natural History. "This is the little one who's heart and mind you'll be setting at ease."

Papa pats her on the arm. "I'm glad I could help. He is a real cute kid."

Emily nods. "I think so, too. But some might say I'm a bit biased."

Papa chuckles. "All mothers are. Well, good mothers at least."

"I agree." She glances at her watch. "Well, I need to head back. Have a doctors appointment via phone in about 30 minutes. Thank you again for doing this. I really, really appreciate it."

"No problem. Tell Scott the first round is on him next time I'm over visiting," he says with a wink.

"If I'm still here, first round and dinner is on me. I insist."

He smiles and nods. "Deal."

With a lighter heart than when she left, Emily makes her way back to the hotel and a phone conversation with Dr. Westfallen.

* * *

Emily is pacing in her room as her phone dials. She sighs in relief as it is answered.

"Good afternoon, Emily. So you are still in the great white north?"

Emily chuckles. "Yep. For a while I will be."

"A while? As in through Christmas?"

"Maybe. Just isn't looking good right now. But that's a mindfuck for another appointment."

Westfallen chuckles. "I see. So what is this session's 'mindfuck' as you put it?"

Emily runs a hand through her hair. "I…I am starting to doubt myself. I didn't even realize I was or just how bad it was getting until a talk with Jen this week."

"I see. For someone usually so sure of herself that must be scary."

"Damn right it is."

"Then let's start at the beginning. I assume recent events spurred this doubt so what brought it on?"

Emily sits on the end of the bed. "If I am honest with myself it's not as recent as I'd like to believe. My first case back with the team we went out west where a serial killer was working with a couple of corrections officers to kill repeat offenders. Jen, Morgan and I tracked the killer to a boat. He…he tried to get me to get on board after insinuating the owner was down below being…being held and…and raped by him."

"Oh, my."

"Yeah. God, the blood rushed to my head and at first I considered just pulling my gun and shooting him. I really did, Doc. Then Morgan's voice broke through and…and it settled me and we took the bastard down together."

"So Derek reached you through the haze?"

"Yes. And afterward, when I had time to think about it, I just…couldn't understand what was going on in my head. I thought maybe…maybe I shouldn't have my sidearm on me."

"Interesting. When was the next time you felt the doubt or anger creeping in?"

"In L.A. a guy was killing off fallen child stars. We set up a sting to catch him and…and I put myself in the position to be the one to cuff him. I didn't trust having a gun on him if he smarted off. I was so relieved, so…so glad I was the one allowed to cuff him I let my guard down and he jabbed me in the neck with a needle."

"Ah, yes. I remember that."

"Yeah, thought you might. There was a time a suspect would have pulled that shit and I'd have broken their arm and put them on the ground. Wouldn't have even blinked. This time I...saw the needle coming and froze. He got me because I froze, Doc. That split second could have killed me."

"Damn, Emily. Did you know at the time?"

"No. Just been thinking a lot about things and realized that was the case."

"Okay. When next?"

Emily takes a deep breath. "Declan. That bitch had Declan and…and I was too scared to go after him alone. I was scared I'd…I'd get him killed if I fucked up."

"So you relied on the team and that was the right thing to do."

"Was it?" Emily asks honestly.

"Yes, Emily, it was. Had you gone after her alone I dare so you would be dead and Declan, at best, would be living in captivity somewhere. Now, any other case we should discuss?"

"Yeah, unfortunately 2 more. In Florida I gave up my gun, gave up myself when Morgan was in danger. I should have…have taken the shot or something but I was too scared to take it. What if I shot and that fuck Temple's gun went off? What if I missed and he shot us both?"

"Questions I am sure many officers and agents have to ask themselves. Every situation is different, Emily. Only you can know if that was the right thing to do in that particular situation. We can come back to that. So, the last case?"

"The one that has me stuck here. I was…was glad when Hotch decided to send me up here. I was scared if I was with the team I'd be forced to make a life or death decision and it would be the wrong choice. Up here I can't hurt them, Doc. Up here I can't get the people I love hurt or…or killed. Kinda makes me glad I'm still up here."

Westfallen smiles. "I somehow doubt that. Let's just start with that first case. Considering the reasons you had taken time off from the team it is not unusual that you had such a reaction to the implications someone was being raped and abused. I know you hate this term, but many victims have those reactions as they are still working to heal. In fact I would probably be surprised if you didn't feel that way. Now what is interesting to me is you said Derek cut through that haze to reach you."

"Yeah."

Westfallen glances at her watch. "Emily, I know you know he struggled with some personal doubts recently. He is probably here waiting for his appointment. Mind if I check and bring him in? Something tells me the two of you could use each other to get through this. You're best friends and partners. You trust each other in a very intimate way. I think you could use each other."

Emily stands and paces. Does she really want Morgan knowing she has these doubts? Does she want her partner to worry she'll lose her shit next time they face down a suspect?

"Emily? You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," she finally answers. "I'm scared what he'll think of me."

"I think you both need this. And I am sure he won't lose respect for you as you won't lose respect for him."

Emily stares at herself in the mirror a moment. Maybe it's better to do this on the phone. Maybe on the phone they will both be more honest.

"Okay, he can come in if he wants."

"Thank you. Be right back."

Emily listens as Westfallen walks to the door of her office. She can hear a muffled conversation followed by the door closing and the sound of 2 pairs of feet walking back towards the desk.

"Emily, I have Derek here with us."

"Hey, Derek," she says.

"Hi, Em. You keeping warm?"

Emily chuckles shyly. "Kinda feeling cold right now but I think it's fear."

He smiles. "I know what you mean."

"So, Emily, why don't you tell Derek what you've been telling me."

Emily takes a deep breath. She is standing on the edge of a cliff and can either step back or dive into the water below. She lets her breath out slowly.

And dives.

She tells him about the cases that have been weighing on her mind since the case in Arkansas. When she finishes, Morgan shakes his head.

"Damn, Emily. I…I should have seen. I should have helped."

Emily shrugs. "Yeah, well, according to Doc I was missing your needs, too."

"Yeah, I guess you were. But you went to the task force so it's not like…like you were in front of me when I was starting to deal with this." He takes a deep breath. "In Portland I…I thought I'd screwed up. I sent you down to check out that boat alone and next thing I knew that fuck had a gun on you. I thought I'd let you down. Again."

Emily smiles. "And here I was telling Doc you pulled me back from the edge." She thinks a second. "In L.A. why did you agree when I said I'd cuff him if I had the angle? Normally you would no matter what."

Morgan smiles self-deprecatingly. "I was scared if he got a lucky hit in or…or somehow got away from me you'd get hurt. If I had my gun on him he couldn't hurt you…or so I thought. Been kicking myself on that one, too."

Emily chuckles. "We're fucked up, Derek."

"Damn right, Princess. Good thing we have the doc here to help us."

"Yep. So, Doc, what's our next step?"

"I say continue with this. Get your thoughts out in the open to each other. Lean on each other. Derek, any other cases you want to discuss?"

Derek sits back in his seat and stares at the ceiling a moment. "I…Hotch and I…we entered the suspects in-ground freezer this last case. We got locked in. We fucking walked into a tomb and got sealed in. I can't believe I walked into that trap."

"Shit, Derek, you assumed the suspect was in there. And Hotch went in with you," Emily points out.

"I know. But…but we should have called for back-up. I can't control Hotch but I could have controlled the situation. If Rossi and Reid hadn't been close or if Cutler had taken our SUV who knows how long we'd have been in there. There were so many ways that fuck up could have killed us."

"But it didn't," Emily points out. "None of these instances killed us. Do I still trust you to have my back or to lead me into a situation? Damn right I do. It's just me I'm having trouble trusting."

Morgan starts to laugh. "Well, I can see you wanted us in here together, Doc. I trust Emily more than she trusts herself. And she trusts me more than I trust myself."

"Exactly," Westfallen agrees. "So tell me, Derek: in those cases where Emily had doubts, would you have done anything differently?"

Morgan thinks carefully about the question. "About me or Emily?"

"Either."

Morgan finally shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe. We just…have to go with our guts in the field. And my guts were scared of my actions. I trusted Emily to get the job done."

"And in St. Paul?" the shrink presses. "You took the lead, not Hotch. Why?"

"I'll tell him why," Emily interrupts. "Your first instinct was to protect your leader, Morgan. Truth is, Hotch should have known better than to follow you in. He made the mistake, not you."

Morgan thinks on that a second. "Maybe."

"No maybe's about it. If it had been me leading in Reid, who would you be pissed at?"

Morgan thinks carefully before answering. "Reid. He should secure the scene, call for backup, and not put himself in the position to get both of you in trouble."

"And you'd never say that to Hotch, would you?" Emily pushes.

"No. Because he's in charge," Morgan states.

"Maybe you need to, Morgan. Get him to admit his mistake in this. Get him to alleviate some of your guilt."

"And what about you? How can you blame yourself for Declan and Tom? Doyle hid the fact that his baby mama was alive from you and from everyone. Not even that fuck Easter knew the truth of who Donaghy was. Emily, you saved that little boy twice. You say you let us help because you were scared. I say bullshit! You let us help because you knew going after him alone would kill him. You put Declan before yourself. Maybe you don't see that yet but I'll be damn sure to keep telling you that until you do."

Emily slowly smiles. "Might take a bit for me to believe that."

"I got all the time in the world for you, Princess," he promises. "And as to Florida? You made the call that saved my life and then got yourself out of a jam before we would have gotten to you. Maybe not a textbook call but definitely the right call on all fronts. And I'm not just saying that because you saved my pretty ass."

Emily laughs outright, something Westfallen is glad to hear. "Yeah. Right. So, what next?"

The three spend the rest of Emily's session and all of Morgan's session hashing out their doubts and fears. Hearing the words of encouragement from each other, accompanied by well placed points from Westfallen, really starts to heal the minds of the two agents. As it ends, Westfallen smiles.

"I wish I could see your eyes, Emily, but I have to hope they are as clear as Derek's are, something I had missed seeing."

Emily looks in the mirror and does notice a change. "The spark is definitely coming back, Doc. Might be better when I am back Stateside and Derek and I can have this talk in person. Preferably over a few beers."

Westfallen laughs. "I can believe that. Derek, anything you want to add?"

"I just want to say thanks for bringing us in together, Doc. I was so scared to discuss this with Emily. I guess we were both so scared we didn't see we needed each other."

"That can happen sometimes," Westfallen agrees.

"Oh, and I'm also glad you pulled us in this way so Emily has to pay for the session," he adds with a wink to the doctor.

"What? Hey, why?" Emily calls out.

"Well, it started in your session and since I had to come in and help heal your butt I figure it's your bill," he explains.

Emily starts to laugh. "You jerk. Yeah, I'll treat for this but you buy the first round."

"Deal, Princess."

"Well, now that that's settled, I dare say you're not magically cured. I'll be here for you both individually or if you want to do a joint session again," Westfallen tells them. "The next time you're in a situation where life and death decisions have to be made, you will probably have a moment's hesitation. Look to each other, look to your team, and know you are right where you should be or they wouldn't let you be there."

Morgan nods. "I think I can remember that."

"Me, too. Of course…that's if I ever get out of Santa Village," Emily jokes.

Morgan laughs. After the two set their next appointments, Emily hangs up. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles.

"You're going to be fine, Agent Prentiss. You're going to be just fine."

And to continue the healing process, she strips down, fills the tub with hot water and turns on the Vitamin D light to refresh her body a little more since her mind was doing fine.


	10. Chapter 10

JJ gets the children settled on either side of her. Garcia had hooked the blonde's computer to the suite TV so Emily will be nearly life-size on the Skype. Garcia's laptop is on the table ready to roll with the special video from Santa.

"So you two ready to say hi to Mama?" JJ asks her little ones.

"Si, Mommy!" Henry says excitedly.

"Mama!" Rocky calls, clapping happily.

JJ kisses both of their heads. "Me, too."

"Ask and ye shall receive," Garcia says as she hits the button to enter the chat, where Emily is already waiting. "Hello, Emster!"

"MAMA!" both children cheer.

JJ loves the look in her wife's eyes at the enthusiastic greeting. "Hey, Mama," JJ adds.

"Hi, guys. Are you having fun on your adventure?"

"Si, Mama!" Henry answers. "Seen Gramma and Granpa!"

"You did? Lucky you!"

"Yeah. Them broughts treats but no toys a'cause Santa is coming," he explains.

"He sure is. Did you get a treat, too, Rocky?"

"Si! Mmmm! Choc'late."

Emily chuckles. "Sounds good. Hope you'll have some saved for me when I get home."

"You coming home?" Henry says excitedly.

Emily winces, hating the happiness in his voice. "Not yet, Champ. But maybe Aunt Penny can show you what I did today. I was on a special assignment."

"Cool! What do?" he asks.

Emily looks towards Garcia. "Aunt Penny?"

"On it, Emster." Garcia sits forward and enlarges the video player to fill her screen and hits play.

Emily watches as Henry's eyes widen at the intro. He starts to bounce happily as "Santa Claus" assures him he will find him with no problem. JJ smiles and glances up at her wife, giving her a pleased wink. When the video ends, Henry leaps off the couch.

"YES! Thanks, Mama!" He turns to JJ. "Did you see, Mommy? Mama finded Santa Claus!"

"I saw, Henry. Mama must be a pretty good detective to track him down."

"Yeah her is! Her Batman and he find everyone!"

"He sure does," JJ agrees. She looks at Rocky. "What did you think of that, Rock?"

Rocky claps and waves her hands at Emily, just happy if everyone else is. Garcia just smiles and ruffles Henry's hair.

"Nice job, Emster."

"Thanks, Pen. And thanks for the video assist."

"Any time."

Emily looks back at her kids. "So, what did I miss today?"

Henry and Rocky start to tell their Mama all about their day. As they talk, JJ studies her wife. Morgan had told her about the joint session with Dr. Westfallen and JJ is glad to see a spark back in Emily's eyes that had been dulled for quite a while. Looks like her wife really was getting back on even footing.

"What you do, Mama?" Henry asks.

"Well, I did a little work. Then I tracked down Santa Clause. And I also did some Christmas shopping."

"Buy us something?" Henry asks.

Emily chuckles. "I did. I also got something for Bear-Bear."

Henry frowns curiously. "You did?"

"Yep. He has been such a good companion but he isn't used to this cold weather." She reaches off screen. "So I got him something to keep him warm." She holds him up so her family can see the cute red sweater with black accent strips and white bear silhouette on the front.

Henry smiles. "Cool!"

"I thought so. And even better." She reaches off screen again and holds up a matching one. "There was one Henry-sized, too."

Henry claps. "Neat!" He looks at JJ. "Me and Bear-Bear gots sweaters, Mommy!"

"I see that. So cute."

Henry turns back. "What about Rock?"

His concern for his sister touches his mothers. Emily reaches off screen. "And this one is for Rocky." She holds up a light blue sweater with a white wolf howling at a white moon."

"Pretty! That yours, Rock!" Henry explains.

Rocky claps. "P'etty! Love Mama!"

Emily smiles. "I love you, too, Rocky. What did you do today?"

Rocky starts to babble away. Emily loves it as she makes out nearly everything her daughter says. Rocky ends her dialogue by wagging her finger.

"No c'imbing! Bad! Time!"

Emily laughs. "That's right, Rocky. No climbing or you get a time out."

Rocky shrugs. "Forget."

"I know you forget sometimes. You're still learning."

JJ kisses their daughter's head, amused by the self-scolding the little one gave herself. They chat with Emily for about another 30 minutes before JJ starts to see the kids are getting tired. She hugs them close.

"So, kids, I think it's just about time for bed. How about Mama sings you a lullaby and Aunt Penny and I read you a story?"

The kids nod. They cuddle close to JJ as Emily starts to sing. Emily watches as they start to calm and their eyes start to droop. When she finishes she sighs contentedly.

"Goodnight, my sweets. I love you two so much."

"Love you, Mama," Henry says through a yawn.

"Mama love," Rocky says, waving a hand tiredly.

JJ smiles at her wife. "Give us time to get them settled then I'll give you a call about…later."

Emily nods, "I'll be here."

"Love you, Em."

"Love you, too, Jen. Love you, also, Pen. Thanks for this weekend."

"No problem, Em."

Garcia ends the Skype and turns to JJ. "She doing okay? She seemed…not completely herself."

"She's getting better. Had time to deal with some stuff and like all of us she's pissed about this bullshit review. Let's get these two to bed and order some snacks for everyone."

"Sounds like a plan."

They lift the two little ones up, who had fallen completely asleep, and take them into the room JJ is using. Henry is put in the bed, which the staff had pushed up against the wall. Rocky is on a cot at the foot of the bed. Garcia smiles.

"Think they have to move beds around often for the guests here?"

JJ smiles. "I don't know. Just glad what the Ambassador requests the Ambassador gets."

Garcia chuckles. "No kidding. So tomorrow night I'll sleep in here with them so you can stay as long as you want down there and sleep in on Sunday. Sound good?"

JJ nods. "Sounds perfect. Thanks, Pen."

"No problem, Jayje."

* * *

At 11:15 Garcia hits the button that brings Emily live via Skype once more. The brunette profiler can't help but smile at her team.

"Good to see you guys."

Hotch smiles. "Same to you, Prentiss." He takes a deep breath. "I assume we all have our lists?" Everyone holds up the list of cases they had been questioned about. Reid just points to his head. Hotch nods. "Okay. I'll read down mine. Let me know if it doesn't match something on your list." He looks at the paper in his hand and starts with the one that had been the one they are most curious about. "The Prentiss kidnapping."

"Not on mine," Emily answers. Everyone exchanges looks of surprise. Emily starts to chuckle and shake her head. "You mean all of you were asked about it?"

Rossi nods. "Appears so. Why the hell didn't they question you?"

"Who the hell knows? But it's probably safe to say none of those fuckers caused this review," Emily replies.

Hotch nods "Agreed. So, next case: Long Island pornography ring."

"No one asked me about that," Garcia answers.

"Me, either," Morgan notes.

"Okay. The rock star's manager who used a fan to kill." No one answers. Hotch raises an eyebrow. "Right. Let's keep going in case there are others." The group nods.

By the time he gets to the end of his list there are 3 cases all of them had been questioned on: The rock star, the case in Alaska, and the surfer in Texas. Everyone turns their attention to Reid. The genius is scanning the files of all three cases in his head. He suddenly stiffens.

"That's it! I bet it's the case of Melanie Nitodu. The sheriff took a look at our initial profile and had all the surfers with records brought in."

JJ nods. "That's right. And a deputy went on record saying they would make the beaches safe."

Garcia starts to type. Hotch raises an eyebrow at her.

"Are you looking into FBI files?"

"Do you really want to know, sir?"

"Yes."

"Then yes I am."

"And how are you logging in?"

"Uh…you probably really, really don't want to know that."

He starts to open his mouth then stops. Most likely she is hacking and will bury the trail so deeply no one will find it. Garcia mentally crosses her fingers. She is pretty sure Hotch doesn't want to know she is using Orchard's log in information to hack the databases nor will he want to know how she is making it seem like a farmer in Uzbekistan is doing so. Hotch finally chuckles.

"Why do I even pretend to want to know?"

"Good answer, sir." She continues to type. "Okay, from what I can see Nitodu's lawyer is the one that filed the charge of collusion. It's a desperation move and my guess is he was just hoping to delay things and never thought it would be taken seriously."

"But some do-gooder group latched on to it?"

"Yes. The leader of the group is an avid surfer which is probably why."

"And once they heard about the round-up of surfers they decided we must have worked with the sheriff to pin the killings on a surfer even though it was Jen that got all of them released," Emily concludes. "Good fucking grief."

"To be thorough, why were the other 2 cases brought up?"

"Maybe to try to show a pattern?" JJ suggests.

"No way. In California the only reason we suspected Dante was the album name written on the victims and the girls were fans. If he was up for the charges then maybe they could list a pattern but Garcia is the one that found the link to the manager," Rossi points out.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"So the case against Shields in Alaska?" Hotch asks.

"The police had no one," JJ points out. "We barely had anyone even after I got attacked. It wasn't until we traced back to a death that was a stressor that we turned towards Shields. He was caught red-handed by us and that is the only reason the police started to believe in his guilt."

"And the way his lawyer acted at trial there is no way that wouldn't have come up sooner than this," Morgan adds.

Garcia had continued typing. "I see no allegations pending from either of those cases. It has to be Nitodu's case and only her case causing this witch hunt."

"Then it's her case we need to concentrate on. Was anything done by this team that could be considered below FBI standards?" Hotch asks.

JJ sighs and sits forward. "Hotch, I wrestled with her to subdue her. They could allege brutality and I'd be hard pressed to fight it."

"Bullshit, Jayje," Morgan states. "You got her away from Hotch, who was completely helpless. Emily and I saw that fight. You did what you could to neutralize her quickly and carefully. It wasn't an MMA fight for pleasure."

"But- -"

"No buts, JJ. Morgan is right. That fight was as by the book as it could be. Anything else?" He asks, dismissing JJ's concern once and for all.

Everyone looks around. Emily sits forward.

"That case was probably one of the best examples of what we do. We went to 2 different cities to profile the killer. We linked it to other states. We did everything right start to finish."

"I agree," Rossi says. "And going in we had a lot of nothing to work with but we pulled it together to stop a serial killer who could have continued to work unfettered if we hadn't. And we'll never know the true kills in her past since so many most likely never surfaced once she dumped them in the Gulf."

"Look, it's great that we know this, but what does it get us?" Reid asks. "No, they can't burn us for that particular case no matter how hard they try. And they probably know that. So what is this about? And how do we defend ourselves against that unknown?"

JJ bites her lip. "I, uh, sort of have a source checking into things."

Everyone, including Garcia who usually does the sneaky peeks, looks at JJ in surprise.

"Who?" Hotch demands.

"Can't say. But they can look at things we can't and see the strings that we're missing due to information we don't have."

"Oh dear God…please tell me you didn't!" Emily groans.

JJ glances at her. "Em, she offered."

Hotch rolls his eyes. "The Ambassador."

JJ looks back at her boss. "She does know the Interpol job is off the table but Cramer is looking at a White House run in a few years. Taking us down could prove he is not only tough on crime but also on crime fighters. No one gets a blind eye turned on his watch."

Hotch nods. "I can see that as a selling point."

"Then how do we keep us from being the lambs sacrificed on his political altar?" Rossi poses.

Everyone turns back to JJ. She shrugs. "I have no idea. She plans to poke around some to see why he is determined to bring this team down. My guess is it is just because we ruined his shot at foreign relations. That Interpol position would have actually given him a feather in his cap regarding foreign relations in a White House run."

Reid nods. "It would have shown he's working with our allies overseas to keep the world safe in a way no one else is. And we took that from him."

"Enough of that," Hotch interrupts. "We can't change the past. Let's worry about the present and what we can do to end this review with all our jobs intact." He waits until he has their full attention. "I think we can assume that individually or as a group they will question us once more on the Nitodu case. Stick to the facts, don't get defensive, and for heaven's sake don't let on we know the true reason behind the case. We didn't do a damn thing wrong. Not one of us. Be confident and be honest. We'll beat this smear campaign if we just keep our heads."

Morgan glances around and sees everyone staring at him. "What? Why are you all staring at me?"

Rossi chuckles. "Gee, Derek, why might we think you could lose your cool?"

"Yeah, buddy, you are always SO calm, cool and collected," Emily teases.

Morgan nods as everyone has a laugh at his expense. "Alright, alright, I see how it is. I promise to be good and not tell those assholes what I'm really thinking."

"Bad word. Time," is said quietly from behind the group.

JJ spins around and stands. "Rocky! Honey, why are you up?"

Rocky shrugs. "Don' know."

The little girl has her stuffed tiger clutched to her chest with one arm as her other hand rubs sleepy eyes. JJ goes and lifts her up, kissing her cheek.

"You should be in bed, little one."

Rocky looks at everyone in the sitting area. She raises a hand and waves. "Hi."

Hotch smiles. "Hi, Rocky. Sorry we woke you."

"Um'kay," she says, tucking her head into JJ's shoulder.

JJ smiles. "Come on, Rock Star, let's get you back to bed."

"Um'kay. Time, 'Gan. Time."

Morgan smiles and stands. He walks over to a seat far from everyone. "Okay, little princess, I'm in Time Out now. I was a bad boy."

Rocky just nods, already falling back asleep. JJ just smiles and carries her back into the bedroom. Hotch turns and looks at Morgan.

"I wish I had known how easy it could be to control you."

Morgan laughs and walks back over to the others. "Sorry, Hotch, you're just not as cute as she is when scolding me."

Hotch laughs. "I bet." He looks at his watch. "Okay, we know what to do and what not to do. And we know what spurred this investigation. Let's take our time leaving. If JJ or Emily gets more information from their secret source we'll figure out a way to discuss it amongst ourselves. I'll leave first so Jessie can get home. You all take care. Prentiss, stay warm."

"That's the goal, sir."

Over the next half hour everyone leaves. Emily stays chatting with Garcia until JJ returns. Emily smiles at her wife.

"She back asleep?"

"Finally. Guess she loves the Ritz as much as Pen does."

Emily and Garcia laugh.

"What's not to love?" Garcia asks as she flops back on the uber-comfy couch.

Emily looks at her wife. "Tell the Ambassador to be careful. No need for her to get caught in the fallout."

"I will. Get some sleep, baby."

"You, too. You need to be the belle of the ball tomorrow."

"I'll try. I love you."

"Love you, too. Night, guys."

"Night, Em." Garcia says.

JJ blows her a kiss as Emily ends the session. JJ flops back on the couch and looks at her best friend.

"I miss her so much, Pen."

Garcia pulls her close. "I know, Jayje. I know."

The woman with festive red and green hair holds the blonde, who quietly cries for her wife.


	11. Chapter 11

JJ smiles and shakes the hand of Senator Cullen. To say the man had experienced a change of heart after the attack on the Capital is an understatement.

"You're looking lovely tonight, Mrs. Prentiss. You truly are glowing."

"Thank you, Senator Cullen. I am happy you could make it tonight."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he replies…then spots Gerald and hurries to go chat up one of his major donors.

JJ grins and looks at Elizabeth. "Pod person," they say at the same time then giggle.

Elizabeth sighs and squeezes JJ's hand. "I miss her being here."

"Me, too. Part of me keeps picturing her suddenly walking in the door even though I know that's not possible."

"I know. I'm doing the same."

After the initial greetings had been done, JJ makes her way to the head table to sit down and rest her feet some. Late arrivals to the party would either have to track her down there or just be happy schmoozing with the host and hostess. She has been sitting and people watching (aka profiling) for about 30 minutes when a man appears at her shoulder.

"Mrs. Prentiss?"

JJ smiles up at the handsome dark-haired man. "Yes?"

He smiles. "Elizabeth said I should come say hello," he says with a slight Italian accent. "My name is Luciano Fermi. Emily and I grew up together during Ambassador Prentiss' first posting to Italy."

JJ offers her hand. "Oh! So good to meet you! Please, have a seat. My ankles are begging for relief even though I am not in heels. And call me Jennifer."

He grins and sits. "I understand. My wife was the same way each pregnancy."

"So you and Emily must have been 4 or 5 when you knew each other?"

"Si. I understand Francesca is now your nanny." JJ nods. "I believe Emily and I are responsible for more than a few of the nanny's gray hair."

"I can totally believe that," JJ says laughing, patting his arm companionably.

Click

"So, I understand you and Emily are both agents with the FBI. Very impressive."

"Thank you. It has its ups and downs. You know downs, such as Emily getting stuck in Canada right now."

He chuckles. "Si, the Ambassador told me. I am leaving for Italy on Monday. I hope no weather delays that as I will be there with my family until the New Year."

"Are you just here on business?"

"No. I am an attaché to the Italian Embassy here in America. It was a recent assignment and my wife and I decided to let the children finish out this school year before moving them here." He pulls out his phone. "Here they are."

JJ leans closer as he shows her photos of his wife and children.

Click.

She pulls out her own phone and shows him Emily with Henry and Rocky. He laughs as he hears the little one's name and how it has grown on the Ambassador. They then talk about the twins and how much that will change the house.

As the orchestra begins a new song, Luciano gets a sad look in his eyes. JJ places a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"Are you okay?"

Click.

He smiles. "Si. This is…the…how you say…this is the instrumental version of our song. We danced to it on our wedding. Ah, she was so beautiful that day. Every day, really. But that day…so beautiful."

"I believe it."

He glances up at her. "Jennifer, would you do me the honor of this dance? We will do it in honour of our spouses."

JJ smiles and nods. "I'd love to."

He stands and bows, offering his hand. She takes it.

Click.

He leads her out to the dance floor and they start to dance. They don't stand inappropriately close so they chat a little as they move.

"I hope you don't think ill of me if I tell you I am thinking of Emily as we dance," JJ jokes.

He chuckles. "And I will think of Carmela."

JJ nods. "Perfect."

Click. Click. Click. Click.

After the song ends they stay out for one more before JJ says she needs to sit once more. Luciano escorts her back to the head table, pulling out her chair for her as she sits. He kisses the back of her hand.

Click.

"Please tell Emily I would love to see her after the New Year. Perhaps we can give Francesca another gray hair or two."

JJ laughs. "I will definitely tell her. It was a pleasure to meet you, Luciano."

"The pleasure was all mine."

With one more polite bow he takes his leave. JJ waves down a passing waiter and asks for another sparkling water.

* * *

It is only midnight when JJ tells Gerald and Elizabeth she needed to call it a day. Elizabeth gives her a hug.

"I am so glad you came, Jennifer. For better or worse, you truly have become a Prentiss. Thank you for overcoming any misgivings you had and being here without Emily."

JJ smiles. "This is an important night for you. It wouldn't have been right to be in town and not be here to support you."

Gerald steps forward and gives her a hug. "I wish my mother could have met you, Jennifer. She would be very proud of her granddaughter's choice in spouses."

"Thank you for saying that. Have a wonderful evening."

He kisses her cheek. "You, too. If you need anything, call the front desk and have someone fetch us."

"I should be fine. Pen will be waiting up for me and can help me get changed."

"Good. See you in the morning."

"We look forward to it."

JJ gathers her purse and shawl then heads for the elevators. She runs into Luciano in the lobby.

"Calling it an evening?"

He nods. "Yes. I have a meeting tomorrow so that I can leave on Monday."

"I see. Well, safe travels to you. I hope to see you when you return."

"Thank you. Ah, here's the elevator. After you," he insists.

JJ smiles and precedes him onto the elevator.

Click.

* * *

Garcia jumps up from the couch as JJ opens the door to the suite. "Tell me EVERYTHING!" she squeals.

JJ laughs. "How about you help me get changed first? Please?"

Garcia sighs. "Fine."

"Mrs. Prentiss? If I may?"

JJ smiles as the representative from Harry Winston steps over. "Of course, Jim."

As JJ starts to remove the necklace, earrings and bracelet Garcia sighs and looks at Jim. "Um…can I just…touch one? Please?"

He grins and nods. Garcia reaches out and pets the bracelet he has just secured in its velvet box. Garcia sighs.

"Goodbye, my little sparkly friends. You made my Jayje so pretty."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Gee, and I was a dog before them. Thanks, Pen." She hands the last earring over. "All there, Jim?"

He nods. "All there." He secures the boxes in his briefcase. "You ladies have a wonderful evening."

As he leaves Garcia turns to JJ. "So, let me unzip you and you can go slip into your jammies."

"Okay. And I am going to check on the kids, too."

Garcia smiles. "Of course you are."

JJ slips out of her dress and carries it into the bedroom. She lays it along the dresser to be dealt with in the morning. She walks over to the bed and sees Rocky is curled up with Henry. She shakes her head.

"I am so glad you two get along so well. I hope you always do."

She crawls onto the bed and gives them both a kiss. She then makes her way into the bathroom to get into her flannel sleep pants and an old Yale tee. She stares at herself in the mirror. A strapless bra, lace panties, a garter belt, and thigh highs.

"Em would be insane with lust to see this outfit even without the dress," she tells her reflection. "Probably _especially_ without the dress," she adds with a chuckle.

She quickly changes, sighing in relief as she slips her comfy slippers on. Even in flats her feet had been sore. She goes out, stopping to kiss her kids once more, then joins Garcia in the living room. She drops down on the couch and puts her feet up on the far arm.

"My God did my ankles get this big with Henry?"

Garcia smiles and lifts JJ's legs, sits down, then puts her best friends' feet in her lap. She starts to massage them. "You're swelling for 2 this time, Jayje."

JJ smiles, rubbing her baby bump. "True."

"So did you have fun?"

"I did. I danced once with Gerald and once with a friend of Emily's from her childhood in Italy. Turns out he was one of Emily's running buddies when Francesca was her nanny."

"Oh wow!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell her. He now works at the Italian Embassy and hopes to see Emily when he comes back after the New Year."

"Awesome! So what cool celebs where there?"

JJ regales Garcia with tales of the gala until just after 1. When JJ yawns for the third time in about 3 minutes, Garcia stands.

"Looks like you and the nesters need sleep. Let's go."

She leads JJ over to the unoccupied room. JJ pauses.

"Are you sure, Pen?"

"You and the nesters need sleep. I will gladly deal with the two cutest Munchkins this side of Oz in the morning. Rest as long as you want."

JJ gives her friend a hug. "Thanks, Pen. You rock."

"Aw, Jayje…I know."

JJ laughs and heads on to bed as Garcia makes her way over to the room with her niece and nephew.

* * *

Emily's eyes pop open. It is dark. No surprise. No matter what time she wakes up it is dark. She rolls her head to the side and groans as she sees the clock.

"Four fucking 27 a.m. And I'll never get back to sleep," she mutters as she throws the covers off. She picks up Bear-Bear. "My sleep patterns are so messed up I'll need a nap by noon which will seem like dusk. When I finally get home I will be so messed up it will take a week to straighten me out."

She gets up and goes into the bathroom. After a quick shower she goes out and turns on her computer. By the time she has coffee brewing she is perusing the morning news. She types in a quick search to bring up anything on her parents' Christmas gala. In one of the gossip rags geared towards Washington insiders she sees they have a special section devoted to it.

"Go figure," she mumbles as she starts to click the pictures.

She sees a link titled, "New Love Blooming?" She clicks on it…

…and spits coffee across the desk.

The first picture shows JJ dancing with a very handsome man as they laugh at something. The next pic shows them sitting at the table, leaning close to each other and seeming to study something the camera doesn't pick up.

"Sitting awfully close to this guy, Jennifer," Emily mutters, a bit miffed.

She scrolls through the rest of the pictures, her heart leaping in her throat at the final photo showing them getting on the elevator together.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

She scrolls farther down and reads the quick write up that goes with the photos.

_With Emily Prentiss unable to attend the gala for her parents, her wife made a stunning appearance seemingly alone. However, after initial greetings were done, Mrs. Jennifer Prentiss made her way to the head table where she was soon joined by Italian attaché Luciano Fermi._

Emily frowns. "Luciano Fermi," she whispers. "How do I know that name?" She continues to read.

_The two were seen sitting intimately close for most of the night and even sharing several slow dances. They seemed to be in a world of their own, sparking speculation that it wasn't work that kept Emily Prentiss away but rather a split between the power couple._

"Speculation by who, you sack of shit?" Emily questions the screen.

_Further questions now arise as to the pregnancy of Jennifer Prentiss. Could Signor Fermi be the father? If that last photo was any indication, Mrs. Prentiss may be looking for a new address to go with the New Year. Time (and this column) will tell._

By the time Emily gets to the end her rage is boiling over. She stands and starts to pace, her mind at war with itself.

"Okay, you know photos can be taken to show the story the writer wants told. And what better story than some scandal coming to light at my parents' gala? And face it, Emily, Jen wouldn't cheat on you for one. And for two, if she did she'd be smart enough not to get on the same elevator as the guy. I mean, think about it! She's not an idiot and she knew there were camera's around."

Emily sits back down. She types Fermi's name in a search engine. When his info pops up on an Italian website she clicks it and starts to read…

…then starts to laugh.

"Luc! Holy crap! It's Luc!"

She minimizes the screen and pulls the photos up again. She scrolls down to the one where JJ and Luc sit very close. On first pass it would seem intimate. This time she sees the glow and realizes they are probably looking at cell phones.

"They are showing pictures to each other."

She maximizes the information on Luc and grins, seeing the listing of his wife and children. She laughs and shakes her head.

"Mother is going to have a field day disputing this one."

She copies the link for the scandalous article and posts it into an email.  
_  
"Mother, you might want to get ahead of this. And make sure Jen's gun is secured when she sees it. Sorry I missed your gala. And I really do mean that, Mom. Love you."_

She hits send then closes out the gossip rag. "Note to self: never read that shit when you're easily irritated."

She sticks to the real news online and leaves the gossip for people that care about that crap.

* * *

People like Garcia.

"What?! No. No. NO! Oh, how DARE they!" Garcia says as she reads the same article. "I could so do a thing and destroy them!"

"Uh, Pen? You okay?" JJ asks as she walks into the living room.

"Hi Mommy!" Henry calls, running from the TV to give his Mommy a hug.

She lifts him up. "Oh, you're getting so big, Little Man."

"Eats veg'tables."

She gives him a kiss. "Yes, you do. Because you're a good boy. What are you watching?"

"Spongebob. Love him!"

JJ grins. "I do, too. Go back and enjoy. Where's Rocky?"

"Her sleeping still. Her just a little girl."

"Ah, of course." She sets him down and he runs back to the TV. JJ walks over and sits on the back of the couch so she can look over Garcia's shoulder. "So what has you so upset?"

"Nothing," Garcia answers quickly.

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Pen? Don't make me ask again."

Garcia sighs. "Okay. But don't get mad because you know it's all a lie and if you get mad it will be bad for the nesters and I am sure this can be taken care of by Elizabeth and her people so it really serves no- -"

"PEN! Now," JJ insists, a little scared as well as a lot irritated.

Garcia sighs. "Fine." She looks up at her best friend as she hits the command to maximize the screen. "I'm so sorry."

JJ stares at the screen in confusion. "For a bad link?"

Garcia spins around. "For a what? Hey! It's…what is…oh…it's gone."

"What's gone?"

"A page that made you look very unflattering. But it's gone." Garcia is clicking around. "Like majorly gone. No sign of it anywhere. I'll be darned."

JJ just chuckles and shakes her head. "I don't care about unflattering pics. If it comes back let me see it."

"Uh. Sure. Fine. Okay."

JJ stands. "I'm going to go check on Rocky. Let me know what time Liz and Gerald are coming down for brunch."

"Sure. Okay. Right," Garcia agrees, still trying to figure out what happened to the article and accompanying pictures of JJ.

* * *

Emily smiles as she sees the reply from her mother.

"_Taken care of. Love you, Emmy. - -Mom."_

"Thanks, Mom," Emily says to the computer screen. She grabs some gear and goes to get in a work out before deciding what to do on this Sunday in the Arctic Circle.


	12. Chapter 12

After her work out, Emily is standing in her room getting dressed when she catches her reflection in the mirror. She steps closer, studying the scars on her body, the muscle tone, the overall look. She nods.

"Not bad, Prentiss, considering your life."

She turns to get looks from all angles. Her eyes fall on the tattoo on her hip. She runs her finger over it. She sighs. "You're no longer alone, Emily. It is long overdue to get rid of that."

She stares at it, considering getting it removed. But it had defined her at one point. It shouldn't be forgotten.

"Cover it. But with what?"

She starts to think about her wife and children. They had been the ones to show her how good life can be when you let in love; when you start to care about others more than yourself; when you put down roots. She slowly smiles as an image takes shape in her mind. Though she is no artist, she quickly sketches out her idea. She snaps a shot of it and texts it to Morgan with a note.

_"Morgan, can your tattoo guy do something like this only nicer? And leave places to work in the twins initials once we know who they are?"_

She hits send and smiles. It would be a gift for JJ if the guy can do it. Hopefully for Christmas if Emily can get home soon. Christmas is one week from today. Will she be there or not?

She gets dressed and heads down to the restaurant for breakfast, wanting out of her room for a little while.

* * *

JJ's jaw drops. "You mean it…they took pics that…and Emily saw? Oh my God." She buries her face in her hands.

Liz pats her on the arm. "It's taken care of Jennifer. I promise you. A full retraction will run tomorrow with an explanation of who Luciano is and his relationship to Emily. Everything will be okay. And on the bright side, you look radiant in all the pictures."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Small comfort. Emily must have been devastated at first."

"Most likely. But then she remembered your heart, Jennifer. And that's when she sent that email to me to fix it. If she didn't believe in you she wouldn't have been so kind in her demands."

JJ grins. "You're right. Still with all she's dealing with she didn't need that, too. After brunch the kids and I will call her just to set her mind at ease."

"Good idea. Now, let's eat."

JJ nods and accompanies Liz to the table that had been set up with all sorts of breakfast goodies. She runs a hand over Henry's head.

"So, Henry, see something you like?"

He nods happily. "All!"

JJ laughs. "Good. What about you, Rock Star?"

"Yummm!" the little girl says happily as she stares at the spread.

Elizabeth lifts Henry up. "Come on, Henry. Let's get you a plate of food."

Gerald picks up Rocky. "And I have you, Rocky. What shall we eat this morning?"

JJ just smiles as her in-laws help her kids get a good breakfast of eggs, bacon, fruit and pancakes. JJ shakes her head. The meals the kids had enjoyed with their grandparents are far from the nutritiously balanced ones Francesca makes but one weekend of fun won't destroy all the good.

She hopes.

* * *

Emily has just finished her second cup of coffee when Sara drops into the seat in front of her.

"Morning!"

Emily smiles. "Hi. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. But my brother says he has this hotel guest that doesn't know when to check out and go home. She's a real pain in the butt."

Emily laughs. "And does this hotel guest have a name?"

"Nope. But I have a picture of her." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small mirror. She holds it so Emily sees her reflection. "Kind of a shady looking character, eh?"

Emily nods. "I wouldn't trust her, that's for sure. So, do you have a way to get this guest evicted?"

"I do if she's up for an adventure."

Emily nods. "If it gets me home before my son leaves for New Orleans I am most definitely up for an adventure. Uh, as long as you have plenty of barf bags around."

Sara chuckles. "I'll have them." She lays a map out on the table. "Here's what I'm thinking based on the weather patterns."

By the time she finishes explaining her plan Emily is on board. It wouldn't be easy and her AmEx Black would be taking a hit but it would definitely be worth it. She nods.

"When do we do this?"

"If the weather doesn't change, we take off at 9 a.m. tomorrow. Keep in mind, at any point these first two legs the weather could change and get you stranded somewhere else."

Emily bites her lip as she considers that. Here she knows people, she is comfortable, she even has the Amaruq kids to keep her somewhat sane. But the chance to get home is too tempting.

"I have to try, Sara. I have to try to get home." She takes out her credit card and hands it to the woman. "Get it going."

"Awesome! I'll call my two friends and we'll be ready to relay you home."

"Perfect. I can't thank you enough."

"No thanks needed. We just want you to get home to your family by Christmas."

As Sara leaves to go get things in play, Emily can't help but say a prayer that things work out just the way they have planned. If so, she should get to see Henry before he leaves.

* * *

"So I see you've found someone new to warm your bed," Emily jokes as she answers the call from JJ that afternoon.

JJ groans. "I cannot believe they ran that bullshit."

Emily chuckles. "Welcome to the world of scandal, Jen. Probably should have seen that coming and warned you."

"Yeah, you should have. Just glad you saw it early enough to get Liz on it first thing this morning. Garcia saw it and her head nearly exploded."

Emily laughs. "Oh, geez. I do have to admit I was mad as hell at first. Took me a while to remember who Luc was. I can't believe he's in the States now."

"He is pretty excited about meeting up with you. He also said to tell you that you have wonderful taste in women and your children are adorable."

"Well, I surely can't argue with that." For a second Emily considers telling JJ about the crazy trek to try to get home then decides not to. "So, any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Nope. Just going to watch football and relax with the kids. I need to get Henry's bag packed for his trip Wednesday."

"So that's still a go?"

"Yep. Weather should be good. Mom and Dad had thought he'd be leaving this weekend but Will's days off had to be adjusted. They are still going to stop in Nashville to see the Country Music Hall of Fame but aren't going to do some of the other things they planned. They want to be here for Christmas and don't want to get delayed by weather."

"That's understandable this time of year. Especially with having to come through the mountains. At least they are having a bit of a vacation together."

"Yep, they will have fun." She sighs. "Dare I ask what your situation is?"

Emily rubs her eyes. "I just…don't know, Jen. I swear I will do what I can to get out of here safely."

"That's the key to me, Em. Safely. Don't take any risks, okay? I'd rather not see you until April than have…just be safe, okay?"

Emily starts to pace. Maybe the idea Sara came up with is too crazy to be risked. But if the weather reports don't change drastically it should work. Right? Maybe. Damn it.

"Em? Did I lose you?"

"Oh, uh, no. Sorry. Just glanced outside trying to decide what the weather might do to me tomorrow."

JJ smiles. "Good luck with that prediction."

"Yeah, right. So did Garcia have fun in the suite?"

"She sure did. And she was even allowed to pet the bracelet from harry Winston."

Emily laughs. "Did she orgasm?"

"She might have," JJ concedes with a laugh. "And the kids had so much fun, too. They ordered sundae's for lunch on Saturday while I was meeting with Liz and Gerald about some last minute details for the night."

"Oh, geez. Francesca will kill her if she spoiled them too much."

"Well, the kids were well spoiled by Garcia and by their grandparents. Hopefully Francesca can get them back on track with good meals tomorrow."

"Why not today?"

"I'm so tired we're just going to order pizza for dinner. Francesca will join us so I may order salads, too, so she doesn't scold me."

"Good idea. Does she know about Luc?"

"Nope, I figured I'd tell her over dinner. If he was just as much an imp as you I can't wait to see what she says to know what he's like now."

The two talk a little longer. Finally JJ glances at her watch. "Well, let me go wake the kids from their naps or they won't sleep tonight. We'll call you after dinner to chat, okay?"

"Sounds perfect. Have a great day, Jennifer. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Em. And, God, I miss you so much."

Emily's eyes tear up. "I miss you, too. I will talk to you soon, Jen."

"I know. Love you," she says again.

"Love you, too. Bye, baby."

"Bye."

Emily hangs up and stares at the ceiling. She had always said a lie of omission is still a lie but to make JJ nervous about this trek home would be bad for the twins. Right? Emily nods. Right. She just has to cross her fingers that all works out perfectly and JJ forgives her for this minor little omission.

"Damn, Jen, I hope you understand why. And I hope it works as well as we think it will."

* * *

That night Emily checks her email and groans when she sees an email from Orchard to the whole team. They would all be questioned once more on Monday and there were no exceptions allowed. Emily pinches the bridge of her nose. If they don't leave at 9 tomorrow she could miss her window for another week. That means no Christmas with her wife and daughter.

"Not fucking acceptable," she mutters as she grabs her phone. "Hotch? I just got the email from Orchard. I have a problem with being questioned tomorrow." She lays out the elaborate plan to get her back to the States. "If we don't stick to schedule we'll never make the window."

Hotch thinks a moment. "Then go. I'll explain to Orchard you are trying to get back to the States. If you have a chance to call in the afternoon do so. How's that?"

Emily nods. "I can do that. If we make each jump as we plan we should be done for the day by 4 Eastern. He'll still have time to question me."

"Then that's what I will tell him. In the meantime, email me your flight plan so I can show him we're not lying about where you are."

"Got it. Thanks, Hotch. I really appreciate this."

"Not a problem. Hope to see you soon, Emily."

"Thanks. You too, sir."

Emily hangs up, her heart slightly more at ease. Now, if only it works the way Sara had devised.


	13. Chapter 13

Orchard stares at Hotch. "That's not acceptable!"

"Tough. It's already in motion," Hotch replies. "She is doing her best to get back here to face this inquisition in person. I think that's admirable."

"Hmph. If that's really her motivation."

"Look, Orchard, she has a tight window to get home. If she doesn't take this shot she won't be home until after the New Year. Do you really want to wait that long to railroad my team on bogus charges? I personally want to get it over with so I can file my formal complaints against you and Senator Cramer."

Orchard's face get's so red Hotch worries the man is about to have a stroke. After a moment the man finally speaks.

"If I find out she's done anything other than try to make it back here she'll face a litany of charges."

"And just what the hell would she be doing?"

"She could be attempting to intimidate your accuser!"

"And how could she do that since you all haven't given us the benefit of _knowing_ our accuser?"

Orchard blushes again at having that thrown back in his face. "Fine. When she calls you this afternoon text me immediately."

Hotch nods. "I will. And don't you dare mention a word of her journey to anyone. They don't need to be worrying about her flying in this weather. Her wife, especially, doesn't need any added stress."

Orchard nods. "Fine. As long as she calls and is on track to arrive at work as scheduled on Wednesday morning I will not mention this to your other team members."

Hotch nods appreciatively. "Thank you. So, who would you like to speak with first?"

"I think Agent Morgan will be first up."

Hotch nods. "He should be in his office now."

Orchard just nods and walks out. Hotch sighs and leans back in his seat. He glances at his clock. It is 8:58 a.m.

"Blue skies, Emily," Hotch wishes his profiler.

* * *

"I will not puke. I will not puke. I will not puke," Emily vows over and over as Sara's plane bounces through the air. "I will not puke. I will not…oh, fuck," she grabs for a bag as the plane drops suddenly and bounces back up and sideways.

Sara just smiles. "Deep breaths, Emily. I promise I've flown in worse conditions. We're going to be just fine. I promise you."

"Bullshit," Emily mutters between heaves.

By the time they land in Arctic Bay, Sara is wondering if Emily will be able to make the next two legs of the journey. They had flown northwest to get around the storm. Her friend Alfred would now fly Emily back to the mainland hamlet of Cambridge Bay since his plane has a longer cruising range. From there, she would fly southwest with another friend to Yellowknife, Northwest Territories, putting her behind and below the storm front. There she can stay the night, recover, then start the next leg of the journey. If all goes well she will make it back to Virginia Tuesday evening. She reaches over and pats Emily on the leg.

"Hang in there, Em. For Henry and Rocky, okay?"

Emily just nods as she grabs for a second air sickness bag.

* * *

Morgan shakes his head. "That's not what happened. Not at all."

"So you're saying you all didn't start looking at surfers due to the Sheriff's bias?" Costas presses as Orchard just looks doubtful.

"No. We started looking at surfers when Garcia identified the tattoos as being surf-lifestyle related. Add in the sea angle and it seemed like a viable route to consider. We could have just as easily been wrong and back to square 1," he insists.

"So this arbitrary round-up you all ordered?" Costas asks snidely.

"We didn't. The sheriff went into the conference room we were using, looked at our preliminary findings and decided on his own to bring in surfers with records. Agent Jareau had dealt with that kind of over-reaction before and convinced Sheriff Pines to let the surfers go."

"So she just snaps her fingers and he acts?" Orchard says doubtfully.

Morgan laughs. "Not even close. She had to point out that he could end up charged with false imprisonment, harassment, and who knows what else if he didn't let them go. Agent Jareau was a media liaison and for many years had to put out fires with the press and local activists, not to mention police not happy to have us around. She is a skilled negotiator and a calm presence even in the midst of chaos. Those characteristics helped her get her point across to Pines."

"I see," Costas says. "So she's infallible."

Morgan laughs again. "Far from. But if I'm ever in a situation where locals are hassling us or creating problems I'd want JJ there to settle things."

"Very well."

Costas, Orchard and Tuck question Morgan until just after 10. It doesn't escape his notice that most of his questions were about the way JJ does her job. He can only hope what he said keeps them from railroading the blonde profiler.

* * *

Emily leans against the plane and nods. "I know, I know. Tight window. Have to hurry. Just…give me a second."

Sara smiles and grabs Emily's duffle bag and briefcase. Alfred grabs the other bag Emily had bought to carry the gifts she had bought for family and friends. When Emily is sure her legs will support her, she stands up straight and walks to the next plane. She is glad to see it is larger than the one Sara had flown.

"Funny, it didn't look this much bigger in Cutler's valley."

Sara grins. "You pretty much stayed in the cabin, Southern Girl."

Emily laughs. "Right." She pulls Sara into a hug. "Thank you so much for this, Sara. Even if I don't make it I appreciate what you've pulled together to try to get me home."

"No problem, Emily. Maybe you and your family can come visit when it's warmer."

"Maybe. But it will be hard to figure out which 3 days of the year those would be."

Sara laughs. "Yep, still a smartass."

Emily nods, grinning. "Always."

Emily turns to the plane a takes a deep breath. "Do it for your kids, Emily. Do it for them," she encourages herself before pulling herself into the cabin and strapping in for the hop southwest to Cambridge Bay.

* * *

"Oh, please, Dr. Reid. You can't really believe that!"

Reid nods sincerely. "Yes, I do believe it."

"You really think Agent Rossi didn't order the helicopter to stay after Prentiss? Come on! The victim was practically dead," Tuck pushes.

"He had no way of knowing that. Our first directive is to save the victim. Then we can worry about other agents. He had the helicopter hover over the victim to make sure the rescue boat found her and only then did he order it to continue down the river in hopes of finding Agent Prentiss," Reid tells them.

"And how do you know that for sure?" Costas challenges.

"If you had done proper research before starting this pointless line of questioning you would know everything Rossi said was recorded by the flight data recorder and filed appropriately as support of our final analysis," he replies smugly.

The self-important grin is wiped of Costas' face. He quickly scans the folder in front of him and sees the previously missed notation that audio evidence is also on file. He looks up and glares at Reid, who just smiles in return. After twenty more minutes of Rossi-related questions, they dismiss Reid.

"_So they are going after Rossi?_" Reid thinks to himself in confusion as he walks back to his desk.

* * *

Emily practically falls into the plane for final leg of her hellacious trip. Alfred's plane had been bigger but it had still bounced around more than she would have liked. And with having no break to recover from her first round of airsickness even the smoother ride (not smooth, just smoother) hadn't been much of a blessing.

She nods to the pilot. "I promise to live through the flight."

He grins. "Of that I have no doubt, Agent Prentiss."

Once she is belted in he starts to roll down the runway. In the air he glances at the clock.

"We might even get you there with time to spare, Agent."

"If you get me out of the air sooner than planned you'll be my new best friend."

He laughs as he points the plane south towards Yellowknife, Northwest Territories.

* * *

Rossi raises an eyebrow. "My books have nothing to do with the work of this team. I work on them in my free time and on my vacation. If you think I spend every day here writing talk to my agent. She'll tell you I don't write nearly fast enough since coming back to work."

"So you say."

"So my record says. Check my computer. Wait, who am I kidding? You have. You know there is no way for me to write books at the same time as I write consults." He leans back in his chair and gives them a smug smile. "I'm good, gentlemen, but not _that_ good."

A smile actually tugs at the corner of Orchard's mouth. Costas rolls his eyes.

"Now, what about the actions of Agent Morgan in the case of Melanie Nitodu?"

Rossi shows no emotion at the sudden change of topic but inside he sees they are now at their endgame. "He didn't have many actions, actually. He was recovering from a gunshot wound."

"Ah, yes. But still, he was on that dock when she was taken down?"

"Exactly. He was on the dock. Agent Jareau got Nitodu away from Agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid and I helped her secure the suspect. Agent Morgan simply directed EMS to where they could find Hotchner."

"For such a hothead were you surprised he didn't jump in to help Jareau?"

"Not at all."

Costas waits a second then realizes Rossi won't expound on his answer unless pressed. "Come on now, Agent Morgan has gone off script many times. What made this time different? Maybe he was hoping Nitodu would give him reason to shoot her?"

Rossi blurts out a laugh. "Far from. He has trained with Agent Jareau, with all of us. Had he felt she needed help I have no doubt he'd have been off that dock and helping. But he watched, saw she had things in hand, and maintained his position." Rossi sits forward and taps his finger on the table to emphasize his point. "Anytime we go into a dangerous situation, I want Agent Morgan at my back not just because of his physical skills but also because of his mind. He knows when he needs to intervene and when he can stand back. For that reason he's a damn good teammate."

"And you don't think he contributed to the life and death situation Agent Prentiss found herself in when in Alaska?"

Rossi frowns. "How would he have contributed to that?"

"He took the easy way out: he subdued the suspect and made her go after the victim." Costas points out as if it's obvious.

Rossi starts to laugh. "I don't believe anyone in their right mind believes it was easy for him to subdue the suspect, nor was it easy for him to watch his best friend go off that cliff and be unable to help her. You see, Costas, this team works so well together because we have a love and respect for each other. It hurt every damn one of us when Emily went in that river, especially Morgan. I'm not sure he'd have made it back mentally if she had died that day. Put _that_ in your report. This team will always function as a family."

"And families cover for each other. I'll make sure that is in my report, too. Maybe Morgan needs a change of careers where he's not so personally involved with his coworkers," Costas says spitefully.

Thought outwardly he still betrays nothing but contempt inside Rossi now worries perhaps he had said the wrong thing in defense of Morgan and the team. Sounds like the inquisitors are after Morgan and could easily twist his words to accomplish their aims.

* * *

Emily drops down on the bed. She swears she can feel the Earth's rotation now more than she has on any given drunken night of her life. She drops a foot to the floor to see if that helps her but the cure for the bed spins only works for drunks. She groans.

"Take the Dramamine and make the call, Prentiss. Then nap a couple hours before calling your wife and kids."

She reaches for the drug store bag she had dropped on the end of the bed and dry swallows a motion sickness pill. She gives herself a few minutes then calls Hotch.

"Prentiss, how goes it?"

"I'm dying. I will never get over this airsickness. Ever. I am just dying."

Hotch can't help but grin at the weak voice. "Sorry to hear that."

"How was it today?"

"They are talking to JJ now. They plan to talk to Garcia tomorrow, after which she should be cleared back to work on Wednesday. Morgan, Rossi and Reid have already been questioned and all seemed pissed when they left the room."

"Gee, no surprise. So this shit ends tomorrow?"

"Yes. They'll talk to you over the phone and then me before calling it a day. After they chat with Garcia they will take time to review the collected evidence and then come down with their final report, probably next week."

"Fuck. Merry Christmas to us."

"Exactly. Well, let me text Orchard you are in the hotel. Did you take something for the sickness?"

"Yeah. Dramamine."

"I'll warn them in case you are loopy."

"Thanks, Hotch. Talk to you later."

Hotch hangs up and quickly texts Orchard that Emily is now at the hotel. He drops his phone on his desk. This shit couldn't end soon enough for him.

* * *

"Analyst Garcia has been working with this team almost as long as I have. She has come to see what we need sometimes sooner than we know we need it. Her searches can lead to bread crumbs in the cyberworld that she can follow and so she does. That sort of initiative has helped us refine profiles, eliminate suspects, and even look at new avenues in the investigations," JJ states with pride in her voice.

"So you think it's fine that she hacks databases she shouldn't?" Costas asks.

"I can't speak to that," JJ replies.

Costas frowns. "Excuse me?"

"I can't honestly say whether she has hacked databases or not. I don't pretend to understand her job completely but I respect what she does wholeheartedly," JJ explains.

"So you didn't know she illegally goes into medical, federal and local databases on a regular basis?"

"I have no firsthand knowledge of those allegations. What I do know, is the analyst that you've had working with us since you arrived is slower than molasses, has no clue how to refine searches, and has delayed justice for hundreds of families while this ridiculous 'review' is going on."

"How exactly does she refine searches?" Costas asks, ignoring JJ's tone of irritation.

JJ shrugs. "Depends on the situation."

"Give us an example, say the emails she tracked down when you all investigated the singer Dante," he suggests.

JJ takes a deep breath. "She searched through fan sites for messages, fan letters, postings that were graphically violent. She managed to find emails from the friend of the first victim that showed she truly believed Dante was a vampire god and she wanted to be his disciple. As she looked further into those postings she saw that the woman wanted to kill for Dante and join him as a vampire. She then found responses from Dante's manager in which he claimed that he was going to help her in her quest at his client's request. She truly believed she was doing Dante's bidding." She takes a deep breath and locks eyes with Costas. "If Garcia hadn't located those emails I wouldn't be sitting here today. I'd have been her final victim."

"But weren't those searches illegal?" Costa presses.

"No. They were posted on public sites with no expectation of privacy."

"Convenient."

"Not convenient," JJ disagrees. "Damn good work. You see, Garcia goes the extra mile because she believes in justice for the victims. Some analysts do the bare minimum, collect their pay, and go home. You won't find any like that in the BAU. The ones we work with are smart enough to look for the patterns and similarities that can help them get us the information we need when we need it."

"So she always manages to find something for you?" he asks doubtfully.

JJ rolls her eyes. "Of course not. And sometimes that is telling in itself. It bugs the hell out of her when her computers don't give us a definitive answer even when we tell her that sometimes that helps us clear up a profile."

"So you really think Analyst Garcia is an angel?"

JJ considers her best friend and chuckles. "An angel? No one is an angel, Costas. But she is the best damn analyst in the FBI in my opinion and worth her weight in gold."

Costas sighs. "So you say."

"So her record says," JJ corrects him.

After a few more minutes, JJ is dismissed. Inside her stomach is in knots. Were they trying to torpedo her best friend's career? Is that what all this is about? Garcia?

* * *

"Agent Prentiss, welcome back to the U.S.," Costas says during the Skype session.

"Actually I'm in the Northwest Territories, Mr. Costas. I won't be back in the states until late tomorrow morning when I land in Detroit," Emily corrects him.

"Ah, I see. Well, let's get started, shall we?"

"Can't wait," she says as she rolls her eyes.

Forty minutes later she is ready to toss the computer across the room. All they have done is try to get her to somehow throw Hotch under the proverbial bus. Not gonna happen.

"So you don't think he was foolish to get attacked and incapacitated so easily?"

"Of course not. He had no idea the suspect had set her sights on him. He didn't fit the victimology so why would he be expecting an attack?"

"Still, his carelessness nearly killed him and got your wife injured."

"Number 1, he wasn't careless. Secondly, my wife wasn't injured. She held her own against an unsub on a psychotic break after getting that suspect away from a helpless Agent Hotchner. They both did their jobs and they both lived to tell the tale."

"I see. And why did he put you in an interrogation room with a suspect killing women and draining their blood?"

Emily chuckles. "You mean Dante?" Costas nods. "A typical tactic to see how a suspect reacts with a potential victim in a seemingly vulnerable position. I praised him, acted like a fan, even made it seem like the police were crazy for even suspecting him. His reaction told us he wasn't our unsub. Agent Hotchner putting me in that room gave us more information in just a few minutes than we could have gotten if we had tried to sweat him for answers using a standard good cop-bad cop routine."

Costas makes a note in his files. "And what about Winslow, Agent Prentiss?"

The question hits Emily out of left field and it takes her a second to respond. "What about Winslow?"

"He set you up to be raped."

Emily slowly shakes her head. "No, Costas, he didn't. I put too much faith in the m.o. of the unsub and put myself in the position to get taken and raped."

"But I thought you left this team for a while because of your distrust of Agent Hotchner."

Emily takes a deep breath. "I was a victim of a sexual assault, Mr. Costas. Of course I blamed everyone and anyone except myself, that's typical victim behavior. I took time from this unit to give myself time to heal and deal with the new label attached to my psyche. I wouldn't have come back if I blamed Agent Hotchner or anyone else on this team."

"I see. Well, I think that's all for now. Safe journey to you, Agent Prentiss."

"Thank you, Mr. Costas." She disconnects the Skype session. "You self-important sack of shit. Why do I think you're trying to play us all against each other? But to what fucking end?"

She sighs and goes into the bathroom to take a shower and hopefully feel a little more human by the time she calls home to her wife and kids.

* * *

Most of the BAU leaves around the same time that night. They may as well since their analyst is so far behind there isn't much they can do. In the parking lot Rossi gives Morgan a fatherly pat on the shoulder.

"Derek, just so you know, regardless of their endgame I have your back and I didn't give them anything they could use to paint a negative picture of you."

Morgan gives Rossi a strange look. "Me? Why were you protecting me? It's JJ that they are after."

JJ looks stunned. "Me? No way. They are trying to torpedo Garcia's career, not mine."

Reid frowns. "They were asking me all about Rossi."

The agents stare at each other.

"We need to meet again," Rossi says. "Something in the line of questions, no matter who it is about, is the key to the real reason for this whole charade."

"So what's the plan?" JJ asks.

"Talk to Emily tonight. Find out what she was asked. Tomorrow Hotch and Garcia get questioned. Maybe tomorrow night we can have a team bonding dinner and put more puzzle pieces together," Morgan suggests.

Rossi shakes his head. "I can't tomorrow. I have this…thing."

JJ grins. "So…a book thing or a hot date with a certain section chief thing?" she gives Reid and Morgan a wink as Rossi blushes.

"Just a thing, Agent Nosey," Rossi teases back. "Plan for an impromptu dinner Wednesday night somewhere."

"Uh, how about Chateau Prentiss?" JJ suggests. "Then Emily can Skype in and I can spend time with Rocky before we get down to business."

Morgan nods. "Good idea. Between Emily being gone and then Henry, something tells me you and Rocky both could use the normalcy of a night in."

"Definitely," JJ agrees. She pats Reid on the shoulder. "You guys drive safely home. See you tomorrow."

The guys nod. Reid opens the door of the Lexus for JJ and closes it once she gets settled in. He gives her a wave as she drives away. He looks over at Morgan and Rossi.

"Do you all really think they are looking to fire one of us?"

Morgan sighs. "I don't know, Reid. Fire us or make an example of us. Who knows? All we can do is keep doing our job the best way we know how."

"Well said, Derek," Rossi agrees. "Don't worry, Reid, we've done nothing wrong. Not one damn thing."

The men split up, hoping Rossi's confidence is well-founded.

* * *

JJ is stroking a hand down Rocky's back, smiling each time the little one coos in her sleep, when her phone vibrates. She slips it out of her pocket and sees it is her wife. She tucks Rocky in the steps out of the little girls' room.

"Hi, baby," she answers.

"I was beginning to think you might be on a date," Emily teases.

"Nah, that's Wednesday night."

Emily blushes. Did her wife know about the journey she is on?

"Wednesday?" she questions.

"Yeah. You'll be Skyped in for it."

Emily grins. JJ didn't know. "Skyped in for your date? Kinky, Jen."

JJ laughs. "This joke will get out of hand when I tell you 4 men and a woman will be part of the date."

Emily laughs. "Ah, team meeting."

"Yep. Seems like all of us were questioned about a member of the team."

"Yeah, Hotch."

"Ah, so it was Hotch for you. It was Pen for me. Morgan for Rossi. Morgan was asked about me. And Reid was grilled about Rossi."

"Shit. So we can guess Hotch or Garcia get me. When was the last time I bought them something pretty?"

JJ laughs. "Might want to overnight something."

"Good idea."

JJ's smile fades as she sighs. "You don't sound good."

Emily rubs her still upset stomach. "I have definitely felt better."

"Damn. Honey, take a sick day if you need it. Please? Don't just work because you're bored. Watch Star Wars for the 4,982 time or something."

Emily chuckles. "I have not watched it that many. Barely past 3,500."

JJ giggles. "I stand corrected. Now, promise me you won't work tomorrow."

Emily smiles, glad she doesn't have to lie to her wife. "Okay, Jen, I promise. No working tomorrow."

"Shit. You agreed too quickly. You really are sick."

Emily sighs. "Yeah, a little. I promise I'm taking care of myself. So, is Henry excited about going to New Orleans?" she asks, changing the subject.

"Definitely. He still isn't happy that Rocky isn't going. He figures we should all go since normally we're all here. I mean, why not all of us be there, too?"

Emily nods. "It does sort of make sense. Maybe that can happen one year. There will be so many kids it will be an amazing time for sure."

JJ chuckles. "Definitely." She takes a deep breath. "Em, about work…any idea what they could be doing?"

Emily sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Probably trying to run one or more of us out. Won't be surprised if they question us once more and try to make it sound like someone sold us out."

JJ nods. "Sadly, I can see that happening."

"Jen, there is nothing we can do about it. If they have an endgame planned we're screwed. Stop stressing about it. No matter what we have clean consciences and if one of us gets jammed up we'll figure out what the next step is for all of us together. We can make these bastards seem like chumps if we all turn in our creds in support of the fired one."

"True. Not like we all don't get offers all the time."

"Exactly," Emily says. "No matter what, we'll all come out okay in the end, Jennifer Prentiss. Besides, if you're sacked you can just take time to get fat and happy and have gorgeous little babies."

JJ chuckles. "Right. That actually sounds perfect." She rubs her stomach. "Em, I miss you."

Emily sighs. "I miss you, too, Jennifer. You know it's just dawned on me: I could have gotten revenge on Hotch for this whole fiasco but smearing his character in my interrogation today."

JJ laughs out loud. "Damn! Better hope he doesn't get you tomorrow and use his time to get you bounced from the unit. He wasn't too pleased how you bounced in."

Emily smiles. "True. Make sure you tell him I had his back in case he has any ideas."

"I will." She hears Emily stifle a yawn. "You need sleep, Emily. It will help you get well."

"I know." Suddenly Emily realizes she has a perfect reason to be out of contact the next day. "I may take something and go to bed. May sleep all day tomorrow, too. If I can't get out myself I am sure Lucy or Sara will help me out if I need more meds."

"Ah, yes, your bevy of straight women."

"Yep. I like to have a few in pocket in every town."

"Good to know. Of course if you start collecting lesbians you're in for a world of hurt," JJ warns.

Emily laughs. "Note to self: hide lesbian list very well."

"Riiight, woman."

Emily sighs. "No worries, Jen. There is no one for me but you. God, I miss you so much."

"Back atcha. The twins have been rather active inside me lately. I think they miss you singing to them. Something tells me when you start singing to them they'll start kicking more than my internal organs."

Emily chuckles. "With 2 kicking and punching your tummy will look like a popcorn popper."

"Gee, lovely image, baby."

"I think it sounds divine. I love popcorn," Emily jokes.

"Good answer." She hears Emily yawn again. "Okay, that's the second yawn. We need to say goodnight before I start to take it personally."

Emily grins. "Not you, Jen. I swear. But I guess I do need to get some sleep. I feel wiped out."

"I bet the polar nights have messed with your sleep."

"Yep."

"Then hang up, get your jammies on, and get in bed. At least relax your body so you don't get really sick. I'm not sure I could handle the stress if you were really sick up there so take care of yourself," JJ orders.

"Yes, Mrs. Prentiss," Emily agrees.

"Good girl. You can have a cookie."

Emily laughs. "Score!"

"Hey, that's my line."

The two listen to each other breathe a moment. JJ doesn't want to bring up Christmas because she can't bear the thought that Emily won't make it. Emily doesn't want to bring it up because she knows if she can at least get to the States she can drive home in time for Christmas. Right now the goal is to see Henry before he leaves for Will's place.

"I guess I should let you go," JJ finally breaks the silence.

"Yeah. Give all 4 kids a pat for me. Give Henry and Rocky kisses from me."

"You know I will. I love you."

"I love you, too. Night, Jen."

"Goodnight, Emily."

Emily hits the end button and plugs the phone in to charge. Yes, she still felt miserably sick but if she gets home tomorrow it will all be worth it. She smiles.

"God, I can't wait to see them."

She gets up and gets ready for bed. She downs one more Dramamine and it doesn't take long to slip into slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

"So if he is so smart and remembers everything he's read since creation, why does he even need you to look things up?"

Garcia rolls her eyes, chuckling. "As you said he remembers what he reads. If he hasn't read it how would he remember it?"

Costas colours slightly. Garcia isn't sure if it's embarrassment or fury. The first time she had been questioned, Garcia had been intimidated and angry. Now, for whatever reason, she has no fear, no anger. She is just resigned that what these dolts were going to do they were going to do. She had so many options it was insane so if they stole her FBI career she would just go somewhere else and be spectacular there.

Costas picks up another folder. "Do you remember when Dr. Reid ordered you to tap into medical files to track down drug overdoses in a rather large multi-state area?"

Garcia frowns in thought, then realizes what Costas must be asking about. "First of all, Reid doesn't 'order' me to do anything. He asked me to start a search for unexplained drug overdoses containing a certain mix of drugs. Our Federal database would make that search faster than the Commonwealth was able to do. And since Agent Jareau's life as well as untold numbers of citizens lives were at risk time was of the essence."

"And did you find what he needed?"

"Actually, by the time the search ended we had caught the suspect. However, the information I did find helped police in three cities add additional charges to the suspect. We've ensured he will not get out of prison for a long, long time."

"I see. Lucky for you."

Garcia grins at him. "Actually, I'd say lucky for those who might have ended up dead because of one man's vendetta. But to-may-to, to-mah-to."

Costas' cheek develops a tic. He had expected this woman to be more intimidated. She just seems amused. This is not going as he had planned. He grabs another folder.

"What do you know of Dr. Reid's drug problem?"

"I know you can't ask me about that," she says easily. "I'm not privy to Dr. Reid's personal medical history."

"But you do know he has received help for drug dependency," Costas insists.

"I know he goes to a meeting sometimes but for all I know his addiction is to Flintstone Vitamins."

"Oh come now…surely you know he was horribly addicted to cocaine."

Garcia laughs. "All I know is you're grasping at straws. Dr. Reid is a fine agent and an amazing human being. Whatever he had issues with is done now. And considering what this team sees day in and day out it's amazing they don't all have issues trying to forget the horrors."

Costas sighs and drops his pen to the table. His research had said Garcia was the weak link; the one he could get to crack. So far it is not holding true.

"You _do_ realize that blindly supporting your colleague means you could share his fate, right? If he goes and you've withheld anything you're gone, too."

Garcia glances at the clock. "You've been questioning me for over an hour now about Dr. Reid. The reason I haven't said anything bad about him is because there isn't anything bad to say about him. He's a damn fine agent and the Bureau is lucky to have him. Now, if you don't have any real reason to continue this crap, can I go now? I want to get a tacky new Christmas sweater to wear to Chateau Prentiss on the big day."

Costas slowly shakes his head. "You're not done yet, Ms. Garcia."

Garcia shrugs nonchalantly. "Whatever you say. It's your dime wasted not mine."

By the time he does release her an hour later, Garcia is seething inside at the horrible things he had asked about Reid. Outwardly she is still a happy little ray of sunshine the team has come to rely on for so many things, not just her information.

* * *

Emily paces in frustration. High winds and an icy rain were keeping her in Yellowknife instead of allowing her to make her way to Calgary. She had already missed her first connection to Detroit. If they don't take off soon she'll miss her second chance to get back to the States. And if she doesn't make that flight she won't get back to Virginia that day.

"Please, God," she whispers. "Please help me get home today. Please."

It is nearly 2 hours later before her flight is finally called for boarding. She had missed the flight to Detroit that would have gotten her into Dulles that evening. Checking other options online she had seen no way to get to Virginia that night. With a heavy heart she boards the plane for the 2.5 hour flight to Calgary, hoping beyond hope for a miracle.

* * *

"Agent Prentiss has proven herself since her very first case with us. She contributed to profiles, wasn't afraid to ask questions, and has put herself in dangerous situations to save innocent lives. And that was just in her time with us. If you look at her whole career she has probably done more to protect innocents than everyone is this building," Hotch concludes.

"Oh, please, Agent Hotchner. Surely you didn't think it was wise of her to give herself over to a cult leader," Costas taunts.

"Considering the news had leaked an agent was in the compound and the cult leader was threatening to shoot Dr. Reid I think she did exactly the right thing. She knew death was a possibility but she gave herself up to save Reid, knowing he could continue to get word to us on the status of those inside."

"I see. And would you have done the same thing?"

Hotch nods. "Yes."

"But weren't you upset that she was foisted off onto your team?" Costas probes.

"I was very upset she was assigned here without my input or the input of Jason Gideon. I accepted her on a trial basis and have never regretted that decision."

"Not even when she leapt off a cliff into freezing water?"

Hotch chuckles. "Again, she did what she had to do to save an innocent life. Did it make me sick to my stomach and flash through every possible ending? Of course. But she saved the woman and herself. She lived her oath that day; one of many days she has done so."

Costas studies the stony countenance of the man in front of him. No emotions, no flickers of concern, no sign of doubt about his agent.

"What if I were to tell you Agent Prentiss filed a formal complaint against you?"

Hotch's face cracks…into a grin. "I'd say she's probably not the first."

"Would it surprise you to find out she accused you of allowing her to be sexually assaulted?"

Hotch's stomach turns. It takes him a moment to put 2 and 2 together. When he does, he chuckles.

"You're referring to the formal reprimand from Chief Straus regarding the case in Winslow, Arkansas?"

Costas nods smugly. "Yes. She besmirched your career with that complaint."

Hotch sits back casually. "Dig harder next time, Costas. I was the one that filed the complaint with Chief Straus and asked that she put the reprimand in my file. I made a poor decision that case and Agent Prentiss nearly paid dearly for it. It was appropriate that the reprimand be in my file."

Costas colours and looks at Orchard, who seems shocked. Hotch hides a chuckle behind a cough. Obviously it was Orchard who had missed the truth of that reprimand and embarrassed Costas. Costas turns back to Hotch.

"And what of her seduction of Agent Jareau? You approved of that?"

Now Hotch bursts out laughing. "Her seduction of Agent Jareau? That's amusing. If Agent Jareau had no interest in Agent Prentiss that would have been the end of their relationship. There was no seduction, there was 2 women falling in love and managing to set their personal feelings aside when the cases call for it. I am not sure I could have the same fortitude they have," he admits honestly.

"So what happens when those two have an argument? Or they have different ideas of a suspect's guilt?"

Hotch shrugs. "Happens on occasion. Regarding the guilt, we are a team. We don't always agree 100% with each other but we know we have to keep an open mind and then evaluate which path to take to determine guilt or innocence. As to fights, I mentioned this to Straus once: those two had a terrible argument about something. We all thought it could be the end of their relationship." He raises a hand to stop Costas. "Don't ask me what the argument was about I don't remember. Anyway, during that case the suspect ending up taking a child hostage. Prentiss and Jareau talked him down and freed the child without harm. And afterwards, they were still pissed at each other. They are professional on a level I think most would envy. I have a great deal of respect for them but if they had shown their relationship would be a problem I would have either transferred one or made them end their relationship long ago. I sure as hell wouldn't have spoken at their wedding."

With an ill-repressed grunt, Costas grabs the last file on the table. "Fine. So then answer this one, Agent Hotchner: has Emily Prentiss made it a habit of fucking criminals?"

Hotch stiffens, his face reddening in anger. "Restate the question with respect or this interview is over, Costas."

Costas grins, glad to see a crack in Hotch's façade. "Fine. Agent Prentiss slept with Ian Doyle to bring him down. Does she still use that tactic or was he…special to her? Maybe it wasn't a tactic at all but love."

"What Agent Prentiss did or didn't do as part of her Interpol investigation into Ian Doyle, aka Valhalla, is classified well beyond your clearance. If you have a problem with me not answering, take it up with Director Ryder and Michel Valois."

"You saw the release. You can discuss it in the context of this review."

"Releases can be forged. I want to hear it from their mouths." He taps his finger on the table to emphasize his point. "I won't put other agents or investigations at risk for people who haven't sworn the same oath I have. You're just a civilian and have no clue what agents go through during undercover operations: the threat to themselves, the worry it could come back to haunt them and their families, the things they have to do to stay alive that will give them nightmares forever. I won't give information to people I wouldn't trust with my PIN number, let alone classified information that could get people killed."

He sits back in his seat, glaring at Costas. Costas' eyes narrow and he smiles as pleasantly as an eel.

"Very well. Your credentials, please."

"No."

"You were told- -"

"My team has cooperated fully and completely with this farce." Hotch stands. "The Doyle case isn't what spurred this so-called review and you know it. I have answered all I will on anything not directly related to the case that started this. So either tell me what case it is and ask appropriate questions or I am out of here."

Costas glares at the man and stands. "You're done at the FBI, Hotchner."

"No, sir, I believe you are. Good day."

Hotch turns and walks out of the room. Costas bellows after him about how Hotch has torpedoed his career. As he walks through the bullpen he sees Reid and JJ staring at him in astonishment and worry. He simply nods to them.

"It's noon. Get to lunch and plan to have our weekly meeting at 2. This review has stolen too much of our time and starting at 2 we get back on track."

Reid smiles. "Sounds good."

JJ grins and nods. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Emily lands in Detroit at 7:22. She can get a connection to Charlotte, North Carolina that leaves at 7:55 from a different terminal. She runs as fast as she can to the airport monorail. She tries to will it to go faster, praying she doesn't miss the final boarding call.

As the monorail doors start to open she is pushing through them and running.

"_Of course has to be the gate farthest from the damn stop_," she thinks to herself as she sprints through the terminal.

As she nears the gate she sees the ticket agent start to close the door. She puts on an extra burst of speed.

"WAIT! PLEASE WAIT!"

The woman looks up and pauses as Emily runs up to her, waving her boarding pass.

"Please…gotta…get home…before…son leaves…please," Emily begs.

The woman smiles and nods. "You just made it."

She scans Emily's boarding pass and the agent hurries down the gangplank as if worried she'd get to the end and find the plane gone. The flight attendant meets her at the door.

"You just made it," she says chirpily.

"Not quite yet," Emily mutters, knowing it will still take a miracle to get her to Dulles before Henry leaves the next morning for New Orleans.

She collapses down in her seat for the 2 hour flight, gladly paying the $5 for a beer. She'd earned it, especially since she isn't flying first class.

"_One more night away," _she thinks to herself._ "One more night and I will be with Jen and Rocky for Christmas. I might miss Henry but I'll at least be home for the rest of the family."_

She tries to take comfort in that thought but still hates that she's missing saying goodbye to her son. She hadn't even had a chance to call him to say goodnight to him. Add in lingering airsickness from the Yellowknife flight and the start of the flight to Detroit and she was really hating the Fates at the moment.

* * *

Hotch looks around the table at his gathered agents. "There is nothing we can do about the review and what it means to this team. What we can control are the cases on our desks now." He looks at their temporary analyst. "I have been informed that Garcia will be back at work tomorrow."

"Oh thank, God," the man mumbles. Hotch grins.

"That said, thank you for your work. I know it's not what you normally do and you've done very well considering. We do appreciate your hard work."

"Thank you, sir. Please don't be offended when I say I hope I never have to work for you people again."

Everyone chuckles and nods. Hotch turns to Morgan.

"Okay, Derek, what have you got open right now?"

And just like that the team is starting to get back to normal. The review was done as far as they knew. Granted, Costas or Tuck had until the end of the week to ask anything more of the team but they were not going to let that worry dictate their actions. They knew their job, knew people needed answers, and the team was going to do their damnedest to make sure they gave their best to those who relied on them.

* * *

Emily drops down on her hotel room bed. She had tried to get on the 6 a.m. flight to Dulles but had to settle for the 7:30 flight. That would get her to Virginia at 8:46 if there were no delays. Gerald's plane was scheduled to leave via the Signature Flight Support Terminal at Dulles at 9:30 with Henry and the Jareau's. She could make it.

"I can make it. I can make it to see my son off to New Orleans," she says with a confidence she doesn't quite feel.

She glances at her phone and sees she's had 3 missed calls from her wife and has at least 1 voicemail. She can only guess what that one is. She doesn't bother to listen to it, just hits JJ's number.

"Em! Oh, sweetheart, are you okay? Your phone kept going to voicemail. I was getting ready to call the hotel to have them check on you!"

Emily sighs in relief that she had been able to keep JJ from doing that. "Sorry, honey. I thought I plugged my phone in but I didn't. And I turned my work phone down since I was taking a sick day. Not my brightest move, I guess."

JJ smiles. "Well, since you're sick I forgive you."

"And do you forgive me for not calling the kids? I really meant to, Jen. Especially with Henry leaving tomorrow."

"I know, Em. I told him you were sick. Just…try to call him in the morning, please? Call Mom or Dad if you need to. They're being picked up here at 8."

"I will, Jen. I swear, I will," Emily vows. "So, how did the last day of questioning go?"

JJ starts to smile. "It went great! Hotch pretty much told Costas where to stick it and left him angry and frustrated. He then told us we were back to business, including having our real analyst back so we can maybe get things done in a timely manner."

"Great! And is Garcia's office ready for her?"

"Oh, yeah. Reid and I stayed a little late to make sure all her little friends were in the right place. Thank goodness for Reid's memory!"

Emily laughs. "Yeah, I bet that came in handy." Emily takes a deep breath and stretches. "So, any neat cases hit your desk today?"

"A few. One I think would have been yours but since you're sick Hotch made me take it."

"Gee, guess I owe you one."

"You owe me more than one, woman," JJ teases. "I hate cases dealing with kids."

"Shit. Well, get the preliminaries started and maybe I'll feel better tomorrow and can take it over," Emily offers.

"Deal, Agent Prentiss. So, forget work. How are you feeling? Any better?"

"A little," Emily admits. "Definitely not as sick as yesterday that's for sure. I'm sure I'll be up for a little something tomorrow."

"Good. I took a look at the weather…" JJ starts then fades off.

Emily punches the bridge of her nose, feeling a little guilty for the sorrow in her wife's voice. "Jen, stop watching the forecast. It will do nothing but upset you. We can't control the weather."

JJ wipes a tear away. "But there's no way you'll make it for Christmas, Em."

Emily's heart nearly breaks. She almost tells JJ where she is. Even if the flight tomorrow falls through she can make the drive with no problem. But she decides not to say anything. Why give JJ hope that Em can make it to see Henry?

Emily smiles evilly. And won't it be fun to shock the crap out of her at Quantico?

"Jennifer, nothing is impossible. Maybe I can hitch a ride with Santa or something."

JJ laughs. "Right. If you believe that your illness is causing delirium."

"Perhaps. But I believe in the miracle of Christmas and won't give up on that until there is no other option."

JJ sighs. "Okay, I'll believe with you. But if you're not wrapped up with a bow under our tree on Christmas morning Santa has a lot of explaining to do."

Emily starts to laugh. "If I end up under our tree with nothing but a bow you better hope you're the first one up or Mrs. Nettles will be in for a heck of a surprise."

JJ bursts out laughing. "Good point."

The two talk for a little over an hour until Emily can no longer hide her yawns. JJ rubs her baby bump.

"You need sleep, honey, or you'll never get well."

Emily smiles. "Yeah, I definitely need some sleep." She plans to be at the airport in time to catch the early flight if anyone no-shows. "I love you, Jen. Give the kids a kiss for me and rub the nesters."

JJ smiles. "Already done. Henry says he's sending you a long distance Henry Hug in his sleep tonight so you feel better."

Emily smiles, tears in her eyes. "God, he's so sweet. Tell him I felt it. Better yet, I'll tell him tomorrow morning."

"Perfect. So, go take your cold medicine and get some rest. I love you, Em."

"I love you, too. Rest well, sweetheart."

"You, too. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Count on it, baby."

Emily disconnects and plugs her phone in. She had cleared customs in Charlotte so tomorrow all she had to do was show up, flash her creds, and all is good. If she can get onto the early flight, even better.

"You're going home tomorrow, Em. The weather will be perfect and you will make it. And if you cut it too close you can get Charlie to delay take off an hour or so. You're going to make it."

She sighs and stares at herself in the hotel room mirror.

"You hope."


	15. Chapter 15

At 10:45 JJ hangs up her personal phone once more and sighs. Reid glances over at her.

"You okay?"

"Still can't reach Emily. She's sick and she's upset about missing Henry leaving and most likely missing Christmas with us. Just wanted to see if she was okay this morning since she had to call him to say goodbye," she explains.

Reid nods. "Yeah, sounds like it will be a fifth of scotch day for her for sure."

JJ grins and nods. "Definitely." She stands and stretches. "If I don't hear from her by noon I'll call the hotel and make them check on her. She may be sicker than she let on."

"Good point."

JJ walks over and starts to flip through the mail on Emily's desk. She sets some aside for Em to deal with eventually. Others she opens to see if they have to be dealt with immediately by someone on the team. She has just gotten to the last envelope when Reid sits up in his seat.

"Uh, Jayje? I think I know why you couldn't reach Emily this morning," he says with a smile.

JJ looks up in fear, not registering the giddiness in his face. "What? Why? Oh, please don't tell me some other fucking storm that will ruin any shot she gets home before Valentines Day!"

"You're so beautiful."

JJ spins at the tired voice. She drops the letter in her hand to the floor as Emily gives her a smile.

"Hi, gorgeous, I'm home."

"Em," JJ whispers…

…then launches herself into Emily's waiting arms. Emily holds her close, her aches and tiredness suddenly not bothering her at all. After a few minutes of just holding her wife, JJ leans back.

"How?"

"Santa was doing a dry run so I hitched a ride," she quips.

JJ slaps her arm. "Not funny. Seriously, how are you here?"

Emily smiles. "Been on the way home since Monday."

"Monday?!" JJ slaps her arm again. "And you didn't TELL me? Or anyone?"

"Uh, well, one person knew." She frames JJ's face with her hands. "I didn't want you to know in case I didn't make it in time for Christmas or to say goodbye to Henry before he left for Will's house."

JJ sighs. "Well, you made it for Christmas. But Henry is gone. I'm so sorry, Em."

Emily grins. "Let me tell you about my journey home."

She describes the hell of Monday's flights and the rough weather that screwed her chance to get home on Tuesday.

"And so my morning started with me getting to the airport in Charlotte at 4 a.m. this morning in hopes of getting a seat on the 6 a.m. flight.

* * *

_Emily paces beside the gate until the agent finally walks over._

_"Agent Prentiss? I am so sorry but everyone has checked in."_

_Emily sighs. "Figures. At least I am on the next flight, right? I mean, you're not going to bump me or something, right?"_

_The agent chuckles. "I promise you'll be on it."_

_Emily smiles. "Thank you."_

_And she had been on that flight, which had left on time. When it lands at 8:44 (2 minutes ahead of schedule) Emily has her phone out and immediately calls Sandy Jareau as soon as the flight attendant says phones can be turned back on._

_"Emily! Jenny said you may call to say goodbye to Henry."_

_"Even better! Sandy, I'm taxiing to the main terminal here at Dulles."_

_"You are?" she confirms excitedly._

_"I am. Look, tell Charlie to try to delay a half hour. I'll catch a shuttle over to Signature. I…I need to see him, Sandy."_

_Sandy smiles. "And he'll love to see you. I won't tell him so you can surprise him."_

_"Thanks, Sandy. See you soon."_

_"I can't wait, Emily."_

_Emily's leg jumps impatiently as it seems to take forever for the plane to start to disembark passengers. Emily finally makes it off and races for the airport exit, not even worrying about getting her duffle bag. She has what she needs in her carry on. She gets out to the taxi line and pulls out a $50 as she climbs in a cab. No way was she waiting for a shuttle._

_"It's yours if you get me to Signature ASAP," she tells the elated man._

_As she gets out she races inside and stops to take a look around. She sees Alan and Henry looking out the window at the planes and her heart finally starts to beat once more. Sandy sees her and smiles._

_"Henry," he looks over at his grandma. "There's Mama," she says pointing._

_Henry's head whips around and his eyes get wide and his smile is huge. He starts to run towards Emily as she hurries towards him._

_"MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!"_

_Emily drops to her knees and he leaps into her arms. She holds him close._

_"Hey, Champ," she whispers, too choked up to speak any louder. "Oh, Henry, I have missed you so much."_

"_Love you, Mama! I missed you, Mama!" he says as he hugs her as tightly as he can. _

_Eventually, Emily leans back to look into his eyes. "I love you, Henry."_

_"Love you, too, Mama."_

_She reaches into her briefcase. "And I have someone here who will love to go to New Orleans with you." She pulls out Bear-Bear._

_"BEAR-BEAR!" Henry says, grabbing his teddy and holding it close._

_"Yeah, he told me he couldn't wait to spend Christmas with you at Daddy's house." She reaches in again. "And here's your sweater so you two can look good together."_

_He lifts his arms up. "Put it on, Mama!"_

_Emily smiles and kisses his forehead. "Gladly, Champ."_

_She helps him out of his sweatshirt and into the sweater that matches Bear-Bear's. She smiles as he grabs his bear._

_"So, I look good?" he asks._

_Emily grins. "You look like a million bucks, Champ. Both of you are so very handsome."_

_He hugs her again. "You, too, Mama."_

_Emily chuckles. "Thanks." She kisses his cheek again then stands, her son in her arms. "So, you ready to go with Grandma and Grandpa to see Daddy and Helen?" He nods. "Good." She walks over to where the Jareau's wait. "Hi."_

_Sandy kisses her cheek. "Welcome home, Emily."_

_"Thank you. And thank you for waiting for me." She looks at Henry. "I'd have hated missing saying goodbye to him."_

_Alan nods. "We know. Charlie got clearance for a 9:45 lift off so we should be fine."_

_"Perfect."_

_They stand and chat for a little while. Henry tells Emily about visiting Santa at the mall and JJ explaining how he isn't the real Santa but a special agent for Santa so that the big man knows what gifts to bring._

"_But you my gift, Mama. Santa no bring me anything now," Henry finishes._

_Emily smiles. "Well, Santa definitely helped me get home but I know for a fact he has a few more things for you. Getting to see you was my gift from Santa."_

_Almost before she knows it, it is time for Henry and the Jareau's to go. She stands at the window waving to the plane, smiling as she sees Henry's little hand waving from the safety of his car seat. As the plane taxis down the runway, Emily smiles. Time to surprise someone else and hope she is as happy about the surprise as their son was._

* * *

"So, then I got a ride back to the terminal, collected my bag and here I am."

"Taxi?" Reid asks.

"Nope. Yesterday I arranged for a car to meet me at Signature at 9:45."

JJ smiles. "I am so glad you got to see him, Emily. And I can't believe all you went through to do it."

Emily grins. "Have to admit I considered changing my flight to New Orleans if I couldn't get to Dulles in time this morning."

JJ and Reid laugh. "Yes, I can see you doing that, Em," Reid acknowledges.

"Agent Prentiss, you're causing a disturbance," Hotch says gruffly.

Emily turns to him, smiling, her arm still around JJ's shoulder. "Sorry, Bossman. And after your help in keeping this crazy journey a secret I should be better to you."

JJ raises her eyebrow at Hotch. "You knew?" Hotch smiles and nods. "Of course you did. Thank you, Hotch."

"No problem. And next time we have to send an agent to Canada for Christmas I'll send Rossi or Morgan."

Reid frowns. "Why not me?"

"Because you know too much about weather patterns, wind shears, and micro bursts. There is no way I'll listen to all the reasons you don't want to go," Hotch explains. The others laugh, knowing it is true. "Now, Prentiss, get out of here and take your wife with you. We'll see you tomorrow," he finishes, with a knowing look at JJ.

JJ takes the hint. "How about tonight? We'll order pizza in and Emily can tell us about her adventures up north," she suggests.

Hotch nods. "Perfect. Reid, let's spread the word. Rossi is lecturing this morning and Morgan is in a meeting. We'll see you tonight."

"Can't wait. And, Hotch, you ever get me stranded like that again it's gonna get ugly," she teases.

He grins and nods. "I know. JJ will kill me."

The others laugh as he wisely fears the blonde more than the brunette. Emily turns to her wife.

"Come on, baby, let's get your things and go home. I've seen Henry and now I really want to see Rocky."

"And she will be so happy to see you, too."

Within 5 minutes they are in the Lexus. JJ leans over the arm rest as best she can. Luckily Emily meets her halfway and they share a long, passionate kiss. As it ends JJ strokes her wife's cheek.

"Welcome home."

Emily smiles. "No place I'd rather be, sweetheart." She reaches over and strokes the baby bump. "All okay in here?"

JJ nods. "Much better now I am sure."

"Good." Emily kisses her wife once more.

JJ sits back and gets the SUV started. Soon, holding hands on the armrest, they make their way home to Chateau Prentiss.

* * *

As the two agents walk in through the garage door they hear their daughter and their nanny singing in the playroom.

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh."_

Emily peeks in the doorway and sees the two singers are playing with Henry's blocks as they sing.

_"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells…"_

"_Jingle all the way_!" Emily chimes in.

Francesca looks up as Rocky's head whips around much like Henry's had done.

"MAMA!"

Emily kneels down as Rocky runs to her. She scoops her up into a hug. "Hello, Rocky."

"MAMA!" Rocky squeals again, hugging her mama for all she is worth.

Emily eases back and kisses her daughter's cheek. "I've missed you, Rocky."

Rocky kisses Emily's cheek. "Missed Mama." And then like she has done since a little girl, Rocky grips Emily by the hair and pulls their foreheads together. Emily just sighs, enjoying the moment with her daughter.

"I love you so much, Roxanne."

"Love Mama. Love Mama. Love Mama," the little girl says over and over.

JJ rubs Emily's back and glances at Francesca. "Guess who's been traveling since Monday to get home to see us all and even made it this morning to see Henry?"

Francesca chuckles. "We should not be surprised, eh, cara?"

JJ shakes her head, gazing proudly at her wife. "No we shouldn't. She's a Prentiss after all and a Prentiss can make things happen."

"Si, cara, they can."

Emily kisses Rocky's cheek once last time. As she hugs her close again, Rocky releases her mother's locks so Emily can look at Francesca.

"Thank you for helping keep things sane around here while I was gone."

"My pleasure, cara." She steps forward and kisses Emily's cheek. "Benvenuti a casa, Emily."*

Emily smiles. "I am so happy to be home, Francesca. So happy I don't know the words to express it."

"I can imagine."

JJ looks at the nanny. "Hotch gave us the day off. I can imagine Emily wants a shower and probably a nap."

"Definitely," Emily agrees, her crazy trek starting to catch up to her.

"Why don't you take a day to rest, Francesca, or do whatever. I think I can handle these two desperados."

Francesca smiles. "Are you sure, Jennifer? We have family coming and should be getting things ready."

"The rooms are ready. Grocery shopping will get done on Saturday. I think you've more than earned an afternoon to yourself," JJ insists.

"Then if you are sure, I will go and relax some. If you need anything just give me a call."

"I will, Francesca. Thank you."

Francesca gives Rocky a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of your mommies, little one."

"Si, Au' Franny," Rocky promises.

Emily smiles, loving the way her daughter's vocabulary seems to grow more each day. "Thank you again, Francesca, for everything. Ti amo."

"Ti amo, Emily."

She gives Emily a kiss on the cheek then goes up to her apartment. JJ looks at Rocky.

"So, Rock Star, think Mama needs a bath?"

Rocky pinches her nose and wrinkles up her face. "Mama 'tinky. Need baf."

Emily and JJ both burst out laughing. This was new to both of them.

"Why do I feel like Garcia spent a lot of time with our munchkins while this review was going on?" Emily asks her wife.

"Very astute deduction," JJ confirms as she takes Rocky. "Go get a shower, baby, then join us for lunch.

Emily nods and kisses both of the beauties once more. "Sounds perfect. Be down in a little bit."

"Love Mama."

"I love you, too, Rocky."

Emily strokes a hand through her daughter's hair and then goes upstairs to start trying to feel human.

JJ had heard when the shower stopped. But Emily never appeared. JJ had fed their daughter. Still no Emily. JJ smiles, knowing what's happened. As she cleans up Rocky's hands, she grins.

"You know, Rock, I bet Mama fell asleep. How about we go upstairs and take a nap with her. Does that sound fun?"

"Si! Fun, Mommy! Nap wit' Mama."

JJ kisses her forehead. "Glad you are so agreeable."

She lifts Rocky up and they make their way upstairs. Much as she expected, Emily is fast asleep on the bed in her Batman sleep pants and an old Pitt tee shirt. Rocky looks at JJ and brings a finger to her lips.

"Shh! Mama s'eepin'!" She whispers loudly.

JJ giggles. "Yep, she is. Cuddle up with her, Rock."

JJ sets Rocky on the bed and the little girl crawls up so she can cuddle up to Emily. JJ watches, smiling, as Emily automatically lifts her arm so Rocky can get close and then brings her arm down to hug the little one close. JJ kicks off her shoes and goes into the bathroom to get her pajamas on, too. When she comes out she sees Rocky singing softly as she pats her mama's stomach. JJ crawls in beside them and throws an arm over both her loves. She kisses Rocky's head.

"That's pretty, Rocky."

"He'p Mama s'eep."

"I know it will. Maybe it will work for all of us."

JJ joins Rocky in singing various Sesame Street songs to Emily. Rocky falls asleep first. JJ watches her two brunettes for a little while before following them to dreamland. Seems Emily wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping while she was in Nunavut.

***Welcome home, per Android Translator.**


	16. Chapter 16

Though JJ and Rocky had gotten up from their nap about 1:30, Emily sleeps until nearly 4. When she wakes she smiles and stretches.

"Damn it's good to be home."

She gets up and gets dressed knowing the team will be leaving work as soon after the clocks strikes 5 as possible. When she gets downstairs she finds her wife and daughter in the living room reading a book about Christmas. She smiles.

"Room for one more on the couch?"

Rocky reaches out a hand. "Come, Mama. Read. It's kissmas!"

"It sure is, Rock," Emily says as she takes Rocky's hand and sits beside her. "What story is this?"

"Mouse quiet. Shh!" Rocky explains.

Emily and JJ both smile. JJ nods. "That's right, Rock Star. Not a creature was stirring not even a mouse."

The little girl turns so she can cuddle up to Emily, her feet in JJ's lap. Her mother's just grin as JJ continues on with "The Night Before Christmas." When she finishes, Rocky looks up at Emily.

"More, Mama?"

"I think I would like to hear more. What do you think, Mommy?"

"I think we have time for another."

As JJ starts another kids Christmas story, Emily just runs her fingers through Rocky's curly hair and watches the blonde read. Yep the last 2 days had been crazy, tiresome, and at times even sickly. But despite the negative it had most definitely been worth it.

Just before JJ finishes the story about Santa and the Leprechaun, her phone alerts to a text. Emily notices it's from Hotch so she leans forward and lifts it up. She chuckles and puts the phone back down. When JJ finishes, she glances at Emily, a question in her eyes.

"Guess what, Rocky?" Emily asks.

"What, Mama?"

"We are about to have visitors."

Rocky sits up, excited. "SANTA?"

Emily winces. "Uh, nope. Sorry, little one. But Uncle Hotch, Uncle Morgan, Uncle Dave, Uncle Spencer and Aunt Penny are coming to see you."

Rocky throws her arms in the air. "SCORE!"

JJ and Emily burst out laughing. JJ leans over and kisses her cheek. "That's my girl!"

* * *

Over a dinner of pizza, Emily tells everyone about her time in Nunavut and the crazy plan Sara had come up with to get her home. When she finishes, Garcia shakes her head.

"If you don't buy her the prettiest of pretties for doing this you are a cad and a heel, Emily Prentiss."

Emily smiles. "I know. And I do plan to do something for her and for her brother and his family. I truly think I would have lost my mind if I hadn't been able to spend time with Maggie and Roderick. They are great kids. The Amaruq's are all just good people."

"That's great, Em. So what are you going to do about your luggage at the hotel?" Morgan asks.

"I talked to Dez yesterday. He's going to pick it up and ship it back to me at Quantico." She looks at Garcia. "He's a good guy. And he's smart, too. He'll make a heck of a profiler."

Garcia smiles. "Yeah, he will. To each their own. I am happy in my own little cyberworld." She raises a finger to scold each agent. "And the next one of you that makes the comment that I am virtually a profiler will have Photoshopped pics of them sent to every email in the Bureau databanks, got it?"

All agree they understand because they know it isn't an empty threat.

* * *

A little while later, Emily comes back downstairs from having put Rocky to bed. She grabs bottle of SmartWater and joins the team in the living room.

"So, was the Inquisition as much fun in person as it was over the phone?"

"Even more so, kid. It's almost not fair how much you missed," Rossi answers dryly.

"Yeah, I bet," she jokes back.

Once Emily is seated, Hotch stands.

"By now we've all know our final questioning session was designed to have us give dirt on another team member. I trust no one gave up anything?"

"There was nothing to give up," JJ states. "The questions were ridiculous and pointless. More like they were trying to twist facts to make the situation look bad instead of truly trying to find a reason to burn someone."

Reid nods. "I agree with JJ. At most the questions they asked me about Rossi could be turned to suspend him for a day or so but not fire him. Was anyone questioned harder than that?"

Hotch takes a deep breath. "They pushed me hard about Emily and Doyle. I refused to answer and may face additional questioning."

Emily frowns and sits forward. "They never once asked me about Doyle. Why would they question you or anyone else but not me? That bothers me."

"Me, too," Hotch agrees.

Garcia sits forward, obviously uncomfortable. "They pushed me about Reid's…you know…issue."

"My addiction," Reid confirms.

"Yeah. I swear, Reid, I didn't give them anything. Even said for all I knew it was an addiction to Flintstone Vitamins."

Everyone chuckles. Reid grins.

"I haven't had those since I was a kid but thanks."

Emily had been biting her lip as she thought things over. "You know, I don't think we're looking at this right."

"What do you mean, Prentiss?" Hotch asks.

"Well, Hotch and I ruined Cramer's chance for the Interpol position which would have shored up his foreign policy platform. He could be looking to suspend us for that, sure I see that. But what does that get him? At most we're off a few days then back." She looks at her wife. "This is about you."

JJ stiffens. "Me? Why me?"

"Think about them in order: the Alaska case you were coordinating rescue efforts after having been attacked by one of the unsubs. You were behind the scenes. In the case with Dante you were highly visible with the press then took a shovel to the head and still managed to subdue the two suspects. In Texas, you single handedly got Nitodu away from Hotch and then wrestled her until she could be taken into custody. In each of those cases you were a large part of the final write up."

"Holy shit," JJ mutters as it seems to make sense. She looks at Hotch. "Is Em right?"

Hotch turns to Morgan. "What questions were you asked?"

Morgan thinks a second. "There was a lot about Nitodu. Oh, and JJ convincing the sheriff to stop the arbitrary arrests he had ordered. Uh…there was…Alaska. He asked if she ordered rescue boats to go after Em before going for the victim. Crap, it was all things to make it seem like she'd either been pushed through as a profiler without really earning the position or it was about her relationship with Emily. I swear I didn't give them anything that would make it seem like she doesn't deserve everything she's gotten."

Hotch nods. "I believe you."

JJ reaches over and takes one of Morgan's hands. "I believe you, too."

He smiles. "Thanks, Jayje."

"So then we're still back to the question why are we being targeted but now we can narrow it down to why JJ. Does that really help us?" Rossi puts out there.

"The State Department," JJ mutters. "That fucking position at the Pentagon where I would be a liaison between the FBI and the State Department. If they threaten my creds I bet that offer will miraculously appear again."

"And if you take it this witch hunt is over," Hotch concludes. "That's not acceptable." He takes a deep breath. "Just before I left the office today I was informed that Costas would be back tomorrow to speak to all of us individually regarding 1 case and then he would speak to us as a group on Friday."

"Great. I was so upset I only got to see them over the computer," Emily jokes. "Now I can see them in person and punch them in the face if they are after my wife."

JJ laughs and takes her wife's hand. "Strive for non-violence, Em."

"Oh, I do when the other person is worth it. These guys…not so much."

Hotch considers his next statement carefully. "There is another thing to consider. Maybe he's using JJ to get to you, Emily. He holds her career over your head to get information on Doyle and the whole JTF-12 operation. The things Cramer wanted to know but we've never given him."

Emily clenches her hands together. She would be backed between a rock and a hard place. JJ places her hand over Emily's.

"Then I fall on my sword, Emily. Don't give him that information. Ever."

Emily slowly shakes her head. "But it still makes no sense to me. Why the hell is he so obsessed with Doyle?"

All eyes turn to Garcia. The analyst grins. "Gee, I see the looks but don't hear the question. Guess I'll have to puzzle this one out on my own."

Hotch grins. "Good. Get it to me first thing in the morning. Emily, get with us to go over everything and see if you have what we need to shut this farce down."

Emily nods. "Yes, sir."

The team spends another hour bandying around ideas about what is behind this review but nothing seems as viable as the Doyle-Cramer connection and the forcing of JJ's hand in taking the position at the Pentagon. Or perhaps a way to force Emily to do something to save her wife's career. But what?

As everyone is leaving, Morgan pulls Emily to the side.

"First of all, just want to say welcome home again."

She smiles. "Thanks, Derek."

"And second, I talked to Ace. He can do it Saturday at 9. Does that work?"

Emily nods. "Yes. Jen and Rocky are going with Shelby and Abby to the store while Mark stays here with AJ. Heck, maybe Mark will want to come and get inked for Shelby."

Morgan laughs. "Somehow I don't see any of the Jareau's all tatted up."

Emily grins. "Me, neither. So, pick me up at 8?"

"What, you need me to hold your hand?" he teases.

"You saw the design I finally agreed to. Hell yeah, I'm going to need to hold your hand. That damn thing is big!"

He laughs. "Then yes, I'll pick you up at 8." He gives her a hug. "See you tomorrow, Em."

"See you, Derek."

Once everyone is gone, Emily walks up and wraps her arms around JJ from behind. "You okay?"

"More angry than anything else."

"Understandable. But you know anger can be bad for the babies," she points out as she starts to kiss along JJ's neck.

JJ shivers. "Uh, yeah…I've heard that. Any ideas how to…oh, yeah…change that anger into something else?"

Emily had continued nibbling up to JJ's ear, smiling at the momentary loss of her train of thought. As she runs her tongue around JJ's ear, the woman's hips thrust forward automatically.

"Let's go upstairs, Jennifer. I want to make love to my wife. I want to make her scream. I want to make her forget everything but how much I love her."

JJ spins and gives Emily a deep, probing kiss. When it ends, her eyes are purple with desire. "Let's go, Emily. I want all that, too."

Emily smiles and follows her wife up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

The two hurry upstairs to get ready for bed. When Emily comes out of the bathroom, wet and anticipating making love with her wife, she sees JJ in bed already. Emily skids to a stop. JJ wears a scowl on her face…and a sweatshirt. Her arms are crossed in front her chest. This is not a woman waiting for sex.

"Uh…Jen? All okay?"

"We're not having sex tonight," JJ states.

Emily's clit feels like it is screaming in protest. "Um…uh…what did I do?"

"Nothing."

Emily considers her next question carefully, not wanting to further agitate the pregnant woman with lethal skills.

"Um, so, uh, why can't I make love to you?"

JJ grunts. "I wanted to fuck you. I wanted to remind us both you are mine as I am yours." Emily's clit clenches again at the image that invokes. "But I can't."

"Uh…shit, Jen…and why not?"

"I'm too fat."

Emily is stunned. "You're too…fat? Honey, you're not fat! You're pregnant and- -"

"And custom made harnesses do NOT have a lot of give!" JJ interrupts in irritation.

Emily sighs, finally understanding everything. She walks over and sits down beside her wife. She tugs one of JJ's hands out of the angry pose and holds it with both of hers.

"Jennifer, first of all, you don't have to fuck me that way to reclaim me or make me scream. You know that." She raises a hand to JJ's lips to stop her wife's argument. "Secondly, we discussed once before there would come a time when you wouldn't be able to use your harness. I promised to find a way to give you the chance to make love to me that way, didn't I?"

JJ sighs. "Yes."

Emily leans forward and kisses her. She stands and goes around to her side of the bed. She reaches into the drawer that holds her own custom harness and pulls out a generic one that uses adjustable elastic straps. She walks back over to JJ's side of the bed. The blonde's eyes are filled with tears.

"I always keep my promises to you, Jen," she says as she lays the strap-on on JJ's lap.

JJ grabs Emily and pulls her into a passionate kiss. When it ends she stares into her eyes. "Thank you, Emily."

Emily smiles. "No problem, my hormonal and temperamental beauty. Now, why don't you gear up and rock my world?"

JJ stands and starts to take off her sweats. "Get in bed, Emily. I am going to rock you so hard."

Emily feels a new rush of wet between her legs as she quickly lies down. Once JJ is strapped and ready she slowly walks around to Emily's side of the bed. She sees her wife's eyes dark with desire. She starts to stroke a hand up and down her shaft.

"I've missed you, Emily. And tonight I plan to show you how much. I plan to fuck you, eat you, make you scream."

Emily's breathing starts to get shallow as her nipples harden. JJ continues her monologue as she kneels between Emily's legs.

"I can smell how much you want me, Emily." She draws a finger up Emily's soaking slit. "I can feel how much you want me." She draws her wet finger over the tip of her appendage. "No lube needed, Emily. You are so ready for me."

"Yes," Emily pants. "So ready. Take me, Jen. Take me, please!"

JJ eases forward, the tip of her toy brushing lightly against Emily's clit. As Emily groans, JJ takes a hard nipple in her mouth, sucking it as her tongue flicks it rapidly back and forth.

"OH! OH! YES!"

JJ smiles as she feels a rush of wet from Emily. Her wife was so keyed up, so horny, she had come just from a small amount of nipple and clit play. JJ lifts her head and stares into Emily's eyes.

"Well, now I know you didn't find release with some snow bunny."

"No. Never. Only you. Only you forever, Jennifer," Emily swears.

"And you are the only one for me," JJ confirms as she guides her penis into her wife's eager hole.

"Oh, God, yesssss…oh, Jen, so good!"

JJ's mouth returns to Emily's breast as she starts to slowly work in and out of Emily's center. Emily lifts her hips to meet each stroke. Her hands tangle in JJ's hair as her legs wrap around the shorter woman's waist. JJ starts to speed up as she feels Emily starting to move faster, begging wordlessly for release.

JJ releases the breast in her mouth, loving Emily's moan at the loss of sensation. JJ gets up on her knees, lifting Emily's legs to her shoulders as she starts to drive hard and fast into her wife.

"Play with your breasts, Emily. Make them hard, twist them, make them send shocks of pleasure through you as I ride you hard and fast," JJ orders.

Emily obeys. Her eyes are locked with JJ's as they both work the brunette's body into a frenzy. JJ shifts a little, her appendage now pounding Emily's g-spot.

"OHHH! OH! JEN! RIGHT THERE! PLEASE! RIGHT THERE!" Emily begs, her hips pistoning wildly to keep the pleasure heightened.

JJ wants more. Wants to get deeper. Wants to completely take her wife. She pulls out suddenly. Emily groans in protest until JJ flips her over and pulls her up onto her knees.

"Oh, fuck, Jen," Emily moans as she spreads her legs.

"That's the plan, Emily," JJ confirms as she slams into her wife from behind.

Emily rocks back and forth on the long dick as JJ grabs her wife's hips and uses her leverage to ride her harder and faster.

"Oh, Jen…hitting…g-spot…oh, just…so fucking…GOOD!"

Sensing her wife close to the edge, JJ shifts her hands to Emily's shoulders, pulling her back harder and faster.

"Play with your clit, Emily. Help me push you over the edge."

Emily reaches back with one hand and with just a few flicks of the swollen, throbbing jewel she screams her way into an intense orgasm.

"YESSSSSS! JENNNNNNNNNNNN!"

As Emily collapses down onto the bed, JJ flips her wife over. She stands, pulls off the strap on, then remounts her wife, her own throbbing, wet center positioned over Emily's mouth. She grabs the headboard as Emily grabs her hips and pulls her down.

"Send me over, Emily. Please send me over."

Emily's tongue plays with JJ's clit, swirling around it, flicking it, making it tremble. She then thrusts her tongue deep into her wife, feeling the swollen folds against her lips. As JJ rides the brunette's tongue, Emily thrusts her face against her wife, giving her as much pleasure as possible. After a few minutes feasting, she brings a hand down and replaces her tongue with three fingers.

"OH!" JJ moans at the invasion.

Emily's mouth sucks JJ's clit, suckling it hard and fast in time with the thrust of her fingers. JJ starts to rock faster.

"OH! Oh, Em! Oh, yes! Yes! Like that, baby! Oh, Em! Make. Me. SCREEEEEAAAAM!"

JJ's body is rocked with an intense orgasm as Emily feasts on the evidence of her wife's love. Finally JJ can't take any more and rolls off Emily, dropping onto the bed beside her. Both women are gasping for air. After a few minutes, Emily rolls and gives her wife a deep kiss, loving when JJ hums when tasting herself. When the kiss ends, Emily stares down into her wife's eyes.

"I love you." She runs her hands over JJ's body. "I missed you so much, Jennifer."

"I missed you, too. And I have never loved anyone the way I love you, Emily." She brings her hand to Emily's cheek. "Phone calls and Skype helped but I have so missed this with you. I miss showing you what you mean to me and feeling how much you love me."

"I missed it, too. It was…was killing me to think I…I wouldn't get home until…who knows when. No more investigating away from you until you no longer travel with the team. And if the team is going somewhere that weather could keep me from you I'll figure out a way to stay behind." She runs her fingers through JJ's hair. "I want to be by your side the rest of this pregnancy."

"I want that, too, Emily. I want that, too."

Emily leans down and kisses her wife. Soon they are making slow, passionate love; a stark contrast to the fast, desperate sex that had begun their night together.


	17. Chapter 17

Senator Cramer looks surprised when he opens the door to the condo he uses when in session. He steps back to allow Gerald Prentiss enter.

"Surprised you're still in town, Senator," Gerald says, a hint of derision in his voice.

"Senator? Why so formal, Gerald? I would expect more familiarity from the man that slept with my wife."

Gerald glares at the man. "Your anger at me is justified. Leave my daughter, my daughter-in-law and their team out of your vendetta."

Cramer smiles cruelly. "What makes you think this is about you?"

"I've seen the same reports you have, including the complaint filed by Nitodu's lawyers. It's bullshit and the success of the team should be lauded, not treated as suspicious in any way. And I've also heard the rumours concerning Jennifer."

Cramer starts to pace. "Jareau has impressed many people. She would be successful no matter where she ends up."

"I agree. But she wants to be at the BAU on Agent Hotchner's team. And there is no reason she shouldn't be there. Leave her alone, Cramer," Gerald says threateningly.

"Or what? You going to sleep with Lara again? Or maybe you have your sights set on my daughter Sabrina. You like them young, don't you, Gerald."

Gerald blushes, his jaw tightening. "I did. I'm a changed man. My drinking made me do a lot of things I now regret. I won't bother asking your forgiveness as I know you won't give it. All I can say is I am sober now and I have rededicated myself to my wife and my marriage. I was an asshole back then. Though there is one thing you probably don't know about that night with Lara."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"She didn't tell me who she was and I had never met her before. She had taken her ring off and I saw the band of white on her finger. She said she was in the middle of a divorce and just needed to forget life for a while. That was the only commitment I wanted, too. A night. A little time to forget reality. So we gave each other what we needed that night." He steps closer to Cramer. "Tell me, Cramer, what was lacking in her relationship with you that made her turn to a drunk like me?"

Gerald sees the hit coming but doesn't try to stop it. Cramer gets him squarely in the mouth. His face is red with fury, his breathing labored as his anger boils over.

"You son of a bitch! You're a lying sack of shit and always were! I'll destroy your daughter's career. I'll destroy your daughter-in-law's career. And I'll destroy their whole team. And then I'll let dear little Emily know it's all your fault. You may have fucked my wife. But I'll fuck you and your whole damn family. Hell, maybe I'll even offer Emily a chance to work off your debt in my bed. How's that sound? Bet I could make that dyke turn straight. Yeah, maybe I'll make Emily whore herself the way her father whored himself. Only I'll get something out of it in the end."

Gerald slowly brings a hand up and wipes the blood from his lip. "Very well, Senator. Good evening." Gerald turns to go.

"Wait! That's it? No arguments? No begging?"

Gerald turns and smiles, his even nastier than the one Cramer gave him earlier. "Senator Cramer, a Prentiss never begs. A Prentiss takes care of business."

Gerald turns and walks out the door as Cramer suddenly realizes he has somehow played right into a trap. As he slams the door he leans up against the wall.

"What the fuck have I done?" he wonders.


	18. Chapter 18

Much as the team expected, Costas, Orchard and Tuck spend Thursday trying to play them off each other. It doesn't work. On Friday they are all working at their desks when Hotch calls for them to meet in the conference room.

As soon as they are all settled, Hotch leans onto the table. "I have received word that Cramer's review is done. His final report will come to us sometime in the New Year.

"Ah, plenty of time to stew over what he may do. Happy Holidays, indeed," Rossi jokes.

Hotch gives him a grin. "Be that as it may, forget it for now and just concentrate on the cases on your desk. We have Monday off for Christmas so just enjoy the long weekend. Jack and I look forward to seeing you all on Sunday for Christmas dinner. The BAU closes at 4 today. If you finish up a case after 2 you're done. You've more than earned it."

As everyone gets up to leave, Emily grabs Morgan's arm. "Before you go, I have a question about the Chicago consult I'm working on."

Morgan grins. "Hoping to have a reason to go out there and want to know a good place to eat?"

Emily starts laughing. "Morgan, I hope to hell to not have to go anywhere anytime soon."

"Yeah, I don't blame you. Now, since I know you don't have a question about a case what's going on?"

"You said Ace only takes cash. Jen was supposed to be going to lunch with Garcia which would free me up to cash a check."

Morgan nods. "And now Stephanie is coming by to take my Baby Girl to lunch before heading to Orlando to see her family for Christmas."

"Exactly." Emily pulls a check out of her pocket. "You mind?"

He grins. "Seems like I'm saving your butt left and right this Christmas, buddy. What's in it for me?"

"A bottle of 20 year old Scotch," she answers.

His grin fades. "Seriously?"

Emily grins and nods. "Seriously."

He takes the check. "Then your wish is my command."

"Awesome!" Emily reaches into her other pocket…and pulls out an old airplane bottle of scotch. "Found this in a trunk the other day. Must be from college. Enjoy!"

Morgan starts to laugh. "Emily Prentiss, you absolutely suck!"

"Maybe," she replies with a grin, "but you can't say I don't live up to my promises."

His laughter follows her back to her desk. She sits down and gets back to work on a real consult in hopes of getting what she needs and being done as close to 2 as possible.

* * *

At 2:15 JJ closes the case she's working on and glances over at her wife. Emily had been straightening her desk for 10 minutes. JJ stands and starts towards Hotch's office.

"Let me pass this off for Hotch's signature and I'm done for the weekend."

"Good. I was about to start lining up the paperclips in perfect little trains," Emily says with a grin.

JJ chuckles and goes up to the boss' office. She hands him the folder. "Miami jewelry store robbery consult. Things are going to get worse before they get better if they don't find these guys. They're getting bolder."

"Will the profile help?" Hotch asks.

"I sure as hell hope so. Right now they are looking at them like gang hits. There's no way these are gang hits. Too mature. These guys are older, probably ex-cons looking for a quick score."

Hotch nods. "From the brief I saw I agree. Good work. See you Sunday."

"Thanks, Hotch. See you then." She goes back down into the bullpen. "Let me grab my bag."

Emily nods, already waiting with hers. As they get on the elevator a few minutes later, JJ glances at her wife.

"So, I guess your shopping trip tomorrow is for my Christmas gift?"

Emily nods. "Yep. Looked around Iqaluit but nothing said 'Love of my life' to me."

JJ smiles. "Considering you found something for everyone else up there I'm not sure if I should be touched or offended."

Emily smiles. "Be touched. They are easy to shop for because as much as I love them they aren't my everything. Their gifts don't have to be as perfect."

JJ studies her wife a moment then starts to laugh. "You are so full of shit."

Emily joins her in laughter. "I thought that was sweet and loving."

"To anyone listening, maybe. But I know better. You do have your charm and you do say some of the sweetest things to me. That, however, was a line of bull."

"Okay, true I didn't find anything to add to your gift but tomorrow I go get the thing I think you will love and that I think will mean so much to you. And if I am wrong, I am more screwed than I have ever been before," Emily acknowledges.

JJ chuckles. "Then I promise to pretend to love it no matter what."

Emily leans over and gives JJ a peck on the cheek. "My hero."

* * *

Morgan raises an eyebrow. "So, you ready?"

Emily nods. "Definitely. Should have done this a long time ago."

She pulls off her sweater and pants, standing in front of her friend and the tattoo artist in just a string bikini. She lies down on the tattoo chair and takes a deep breath.

"Morgan?"

"Yes?"

"If I cry and you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

He starts to chuckle. "Your secret is safe with me, buddy."

He pulls over a stool so Emily can hold his hand. With the size of the tattoo and where it's going he knows it is going to sting. She takes his hand as Ace cleans the area and applies the pattern. He holds up a mirror.

"What do you think?"

Emily looks at it and smiles. It completely obliterates the alone tattoo she had gotten so many years ago. She nods and looks at Morgan.

"Looks good to me. What do you think, Derek?"

"Looks perfect. And with room to add initials for the twins."

"Yep." Emily looks at Ace. "Let's do it."

He nods and pulls on his gloves and scoots his machine over. "Here we go," he says as he loads ink in his pen and gets to work.

* * *

It is nearly 3 when Ace finally finishes. They had taken several breaks during the process and Emily had already told Morgan she was probably going to regret this a little at Christmas Eve church service but as she stares at the finished product in the mirror she can't help but smile.

"Ace, it is…it is perfect."

The design is a tree of life. In the roots are the initials E & J and the name Prentiss. There are four distinct limbs on the tree. The lower 2 have branches that form an H on one and an R on the other. The upper two limbs have room left in them for branches to form the initials for the twins, once the names are decided for sure. Emily looks at her best friend.

"Well?"

"It's amazing, Em. Ace, you did great, my friend."

Ace smiles. "Got to say her idea really struck me. Of the 5 sketches I came up with this was my favorite. I even like the colors in the leaves when I usually prefer black and white. This is definitely going in my portfolio."

"And well it should," Emily agrees.

"So, ready to cover it up for a bit?"

Emily nods. As Ace covers the healing tattoo with ointment and then with gauze he runs down the care she needs to give it the next couple of days.

"And on the off chance your wife hates it, I have a friend who's a plastic surgeon who can handle the skin graft," he finishes with a wink.

Emily laughs. "Good to know." She carefully gets dressed and pays Ace for the tattoo, giving him a generous tip. "Thank you so much for taking my idea and refining it into this design. I really do love it."

As Morgan and Emily leave, she squeezes the hand of her best friend. "Thanks again, Derek. For everything."

"My pleasure, Em. Just glad you are home for Christmas. It wouldn't have seemed the same without you. So now the big question: how you going to hide it from JJ until tomorrow?"

Emily grins. "No way to. I'll show her when I get ready for church. I'll give her the rest of her gifts tomorrow."

"Good. And if she doesn't like it she'll have the night to get over it."

"Exactly." Emily pauses nervously. "Uh, you think she won't like it?"

Morgan glances at her as he drives. "Emily, your alone tattoo has bugged her for a long time now. You know that. She's going to love the way you covered it. Not only are you no longer claiming to be alone you obliterated it by celebrating your family. That will mean a lot to her. More than say an animal or something else. You chose well, my friend."

Emily smiles. "Thanks, Derek. I needed to hear that."

* * *

At 8 Emily and JJ head to their bedroom to get ready for service at 10. There will be candlelight and carols starting at 9:30 and they want to be there for all of it. As they close the door to the bedroom, Emily pulls JJ into her arms.

"Jennifer, I know we don't normally exchange gifts on Christmas Eve but this year I want to break that tradition."

"Why? Did you get me jewelry to wear tonight?"

Emily grins. "Nope. This is about something I am wearing." She lifts JJ's left hand and kisses the ring finger. "For so many years I was alone. And that was the way I wanted it. If I didn't let someone all the way into my heart I couldn't be hurt. I had friends, acquaintances, but no one ever had my heart. Then I met you. I think almost from day 1 I knew you would be the one to break through my solitary façade and convince me to let love into my heart. Real love. The love of family. It scared me as much as it excited me." She pauses seeing, JJ tear up at the heartfelt speech. "No tears, Jen. This is all good, I promise." She takes a deep breath. "The first time you were able to study my body you saw my tattoos and asked what they meant. When I told you the one on my hip meant alone you said I needed to get rid of it; that I would never be alone again. And though we may have had our ups and downs, you have never let me feel alone. You have always made sure I knew that having a disagreement or getting mad doesn't mean the end of the love; the end of our family. So for Christmas this year, I decided to show you that I also believe in us the way you always have. I am not alone anymore, Jennifer. And it's time I erased anything that demeans our love and our family."

She leads JJ over the recliner and has her sit down. She then takes off her slacks and pulls off her sweater. JJ sees the large patch of gauze and gasps.

"Oh, Emily…" she looks up and locks onto happy brown eyes.

"Unwrap your gift, Jen," Emily encourages.

JJ brings her hands up and carefully eases the medical tape off, slowly peeling the gauze downward. As the image is revealed to her she gasps again.

"Oh, Emily," she repeats.

Emily grins. "I hope the repetition is a good thing."

JJ finally removes the gauze completely and stares at the Prentiss Family Tree of Life. She wants to touch it but knows it would be too sore for that. She leans forward and smiles. The kanji symbol for alone is so masterfully hidden in the roots of the tree she can't make it out. She sees the initials in the branches and the space left for the next two children. She is speechless. She stands and pulls Emily into a kiss, her tongue trying to convey what she cannot verbalize. When the kiss ends, Emily wipes away one of the tears on JJ's cheeks.

"So, um, you like it?"

JJ just kisses her again. When the kiss ends Emily smiles in relief.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Emily pulls her into a hug and they stand that way for a few minutes. Finally JJ has regained her ability to speak.

"It's beautiful, Em. The design and the sentiment behind it. All so beautiful. Thank you for believing you will never be alone again."

"I do believe it, Jennifer. You have stood by me through so much how could I ever doubt it? I love you, Jennifer Prentiss. And I love our family so much. Thank you for the kids and the extended family that you have opened my heart to."

"I love you, too, Emily. And I am so glad you have shared your life with all of us in this crazy Prentiss-Jareau world."

The two share another kiss and head into the bathroom to shower together. With so many people staying at the house they just want to conserve water. Really. That's all it is. Really. Aw, it's Christmas. Would I lie?

* * *

That evening at church Emily is holding a sleeping Rocky as the family mingles briefly with the other church goers. It had been a beautiful service and they were all looking forward to getting home so the little ones can get in bed and the adults can build the gifts "Santa" will be leaving the youngsters. Emily is chatting with the minister as she slowly sways to keep Rocky sleeping.

"We were just glad you made it home for Christmas, Emily."

She smiles. "Me too, Father Dougherty. I have to say I probably would have slipped into a depression between the Polar nights and missing the holiday. It's hard enough without Henry this year even though it is the right thing for him. To have missed it with both children, well, I just wouldn't have handled it well."

The kind priest pats her on the arm. "Something tells me God knew that."

Emily nods. "Yes, I believe I told him several times a day from the time I left for Montreal. I think he was ready to change his number," she adds with a wink.

Father Dougherty laughs. After wishing her a blessed Christmas he goes to see another of his parishioners. Emily walks over to JJ and Mrs. Nettles.

"Well, are you two lovely ladies ready to round up the rest of the family and head for the house?"

JJ nods. "I know I am. And the twins are saying they are, too."

Mrs. Nettles giggles. "At the risk of sounding like a silly old lady, I am so tickled to be going home with you all and getting to wake up to see Rocky, Abby and AJ get their gifts."

JJ loops her arm through Mrs. Nettles. "You're not silly. I'm pretty happy you're coming with us and very excited to see the kid's joy in the morning. Let's go get everyone headed towards the coat closet."

Mrs. Nettles pats JJ's hand. "Good idea."

Emily smiles as they two walk off. Yep, yet another person to add to her family tree.

* * *

Later that night the adults drink cocoa or spiced cider as they build Abby's new Barbie Dream Castle (what a ridiculous amount of pieces!), AJ's new tricycle, and Rocky's new hobby horse. Other gifts are brought out of hiding and placed under the tree. By the time they are done, it is definitely a scene that will create beautiful memories for the kids. Well…and the adults, too.

Henry's big gift from Santa is a new Car's themed race track that will stay in the box until he gets home from New Orleans. His other race track had been cleaned up and donated to Goodwill after he left for New Orleans in hopes some other little child will be lucky enough to get it for Christmas this year.

As everyone gets ready to call it a night, Emily puts her arm around Sandy's shoulder. "I am so happy Mark, Shelby and their kids came this year."

"Me, too. And I just adore Mrs. Nettles. She is as excited as the grandkids about tomorrow."

Emily nods. "Yes, she is. I'm just glad she's not alone."

"It was sweet of you and Jenny to ask her to celebrate with us. You two always manage to surprise me," she says, giving Emily a light nudge in the side…which nearly takes Emily to her knees. Sandy steadies her. "Emily, did you break your ribs again?" she asks sternly.

Emily takes a few breaths to calm herself before answering. "No. I used to have…an alone tattoo on my hip. Jen hated it. So while in Canada I came up with an idea and today I had it covered."

"Oh? With what?"

Emily carefully lifts her shirt and peels down the gauze. Sandy studies the tree. Her eyes get wide as she notices the initials through the branches and roots, as well as the name Prentiss.

"Oh, Emily! It's wonderful!"

Emily smiles. "Thank you. I just wanted to have something to remind myself that not only am I not alone but that my strength comes from the roots I've planted with Jen."

Sandy kisses her cheek. "I'm normally not a tattoo fan but this one is so special I just love it"

"Thanks, Sandy. So want me to take you to get one?"

Sandy bursts out laughing. "I like yours. But I haven't lost my mind and decided to get one myself, thank you very much."

Emily laughs. "Well, okay. But if you change your mind let me know."

"Emily, if I change my mind, have me committed!"

The two are still laughing when JJ walks up. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, your Mom and I were just discussing what tattoo she wants to get."

JJ's eyes bug open. "You were what?"

Sandy rolls with it. "Yes. I was thinking about a big heart on my arm with the grandkids initials in it. Then I saw Emily's and thought I could do something like that over my whole back. Then I could incorporate everyone."

JJ stands, mouth hanging open.

Emily nods. "Or what about a tramp stamp along your lower back?"

Sandy nods. "Ooo! I like that! I heard guys love those."

JJ's face flares red. "MOM!"

Emily chuckles. "Uh, Jen…breathe."

JJ takes a deep breath. "Um, right. Uh, Mom, uh, are you sure…I mean…that's a lot…and it's…it's…"

"Just think how extra frisky it will make your father. I'll never sleep again!"

"OH GOD! Please stop! I can never NOT have heard that! Oh, I wish I could bleach my brain!"

Emily and Sandy can't help it. They both burst into laughter. And then JJ realizes she's been had. She shakes her head.

"You two suck. Santa hasn't visited yet so it's not too late for you to get coal."

Emily pulls her into a hug. "Sorry, Jen. Couldn't resist."

"Next time: resist."

"Resist what, Stinkerbell?" Mark asks as he walks over.

JJ raises an eyebrow. "You know if you hadn't called me that I might have spared you. But since you asked, Mom is getting a tramp stamp so Dad will want to jump her bones every night."

Mark reflexively clamps his hands over his ears. "NO! Jeez, Jenny, why would you tell me that? Oh, God, I'll never be able to NOT have heard that!"

The three ladies laugh at his echo of JJ's lament. JJ pats her brother on the arm.

"I've been asking you to stop calling me that since I was 6. I win!" She wraps her arm around Emily's waist. "Come on, woman. Let's get to bed. The nesters want to be awake for everything tomorrow."

Emily smiles. "Good idea." She kisses Sandy's cheek. "Goodnight, Sandy." She squeezes Mark's arm. "Sleep well, Big Brother. Try not to imagine what your parents are doing down the hall."

"OH! No! Oh, God, stop now!" he walks away, looking like he'll never forgive any of the three women again.

Sandy is sill chuckling as she gives Emily a hug and kiss. "Goodnight, Emily." She gives JJ a hug and kiss. "Goodnight, Jenny."

"Night, Mom. Love you."

"Love you, too."

The Prentiss women head upstairs and are soon followed by the rest of their guests. Yes, it was going to be a wonderful Christmas as Chateau Prentiss.


	19. Chapter 19

As JJ starts to come awake, she stretches, her arm landing on the empty bed beside her. She frowns, knowing she can hear Emily and feel her warmth. As she wakes up some more, she smiles as she realizes what Emily is doing.

"And so you won't get anything this year but next year you'll both get gifts just like your big brother and sister. And I promise you: even if you are identical twins you will have gifts that will be different colours or something to distinguish them as yours and only yours, okay? And also, none of that freaky dressing twins alike thing. That always made me think of the little girls in 'The Shining' and I just won't let that happen. Now, if you are fraternal twins, then you will definitely have different toys and I will make sure your older siblings know they are yours, okay?"

"They say okay," JJ answers for them.

Emily glances up. Normally she can tell when JJ wakes up but the brunette had been so enjoying a little time with the babies she hadn't noticed JJ stirring. She pulls JJ's shirt back down over the baby bump and scoots back up the bed, pulling JJ into a hug.

"Good morning."

JJ sighs happily. "Yes, it is." She runs her hands over her wife. "I would have hated for you to be alone at Christmas. Thank you so much for doing all you did to get home. It means more to me than you know."

"Ah, it wasn't too much," Emily shrugs off.

"Honey…I set the AmEx bill to pay."

Emily blushes and grins. "Oh. Meant to intercept that bill."

"I checked the online statement because I was worried it would get misplaced with all the guests and other holiday craziness." She pulls Emily into a kiss. "So thank you, Emily. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two start to kiss, gentle, loving caresses of their lips. Emily runs her hand under her wife's sleep shirt, rubbing circles over the babies…and her hand gets kicked. The women break apart as Emily stares down at the stomach. They watch as once more the skin vibrates like a drum head.

"Oh, Jennifer," Emily whispers.

She places her hand back on her wife's stomach and JJ's hand joins hers. Sure enough the women are treated to several more swift kicks from one or both babies. Emily looks up at JJ, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Jen," she says again.

"That's the first time they've done more than kick my bladder. Guess they missed their Mama, too."

Emily nods and leans down to kiss the bump. "Hi, babies. I promise I will do my best not to be gone so long again until well after you arrive, okay? And I'm sorry your mommy got so worried with me being gone. I will strive to keep her stress down and her pickle supply up." She gets a kick in reply. She smiles. "I'll take than as an 'okay, Mama'." She looks up at her wife. "God, Jen…I'm so…so…"

JJ nods. "I know. Me, too."

Emily crawls up and gives her another kiss. Before it can lead to more they hear two voices on the monitor for Rocky's room.

"Mama! Mommy!"

"Aunt JJ! Aunt Emily!"

Emily sighs. "Sounds like Abby and Rocky are ready to see what Santa brought."

JJ nods. "Yep. We can continue our wake up booty call later."

Emily bursts out laughing at the description. "Deal, Mrs. Prentiss."

Emily gets up and pulls on a robe. JJ gets up and heads to the bathroom since the babies seem to be complaining there's not enough room inside when the bladder is full.

* * *

By 7:30 the adults are all up and the kids are itching to get into the living room. Emily looks at Abby, Rocky and AJ.

"You sure you got gifts? I mean, were you good little girls and boy?"

"YES, AUNT EMILY!" Abby insists as Rocky and AJ dance beside her.

"Well, if you're sure…go see!"

The little kids race into the living room. Squeals of happiness are heard as the kids see all the presents under the tree.

"MOMMY! I GOTS THE BARBIE DREAM HOUSE!" Abby yells.

"I see that, Abs," Shelby says as she and Emily head to the tree to make sure all the gifts get to the right recipient.

JJ stands at the doorway, sipping on her decaf coffee and filming the festivities. She pans over everyone and sees how happy Mrs. Nettles is. Yep, the kind widow has a new batch of kids and grandkids for sure.

"Okay, Abby," Shelby says, getting her daughter's attention. "Can you help me hand out gifts?"

"Okay, Mommy," Abby says, putting down one of the pieces for her new Barbie house.

"Good girl. This is for Grandpa."

Abby runs it over to Alan. Rocky walks over to Shelby and puts out her hands.

"You going to help, too, Rocky?" She gives her a gift. "This is for Grandma."

Rocky takes the gift, drops to the ground and starts to open it. Emily laughs and takes it away.

"I think this one may be too young to quite get what we're doing here."

Shelby nods, grinning. "Definitely."

Soon all the gifts are passed out. Rocky had gladly helped her Mama rip open her gifts. Mrs. Nettles had been very surprised to see even she had a gift from "Santa", a nice new cardigan. When everything is opened, Rocky plants herself in Emily's lap so her Mama can show her how to work her new remote control golden retriever puppy.

"What's your puppy's name?" Emily asks her.

"Him Fred."

Emily laughs at the name. "Fred, eh? I think that's a fine name for a pup."

"What's your horsie's name?" Mark asks his niece.

"Him Bill."

Emily kisses the top of her head. "Bill the Horse and Fred the Puppy. You are a cutie, Rocky."

Mark nods. "Both names are great." He looks at his mother. "A bit weird but great."

"Oh, stop. They will probably have a dozen names over the next few days. Fred and Bill are cute."

Just as things are settling down and JJ and her mother are talking about getting breakfast started, Gerald and Elizabeth arrive. They had wanted to be there the night before but a longtime colleague got married on Christmas Eve and they felt duty-bound to go.

"I mean, really, who gets married on Christmas Eve?" Elizabeth had said more than once in the days leading up to the event.

More craziness ensues as they have gifts for everyone and also have to open those awaiting them. After that is done, Gerald goes with Sandy into the kitchen to get started on brunch for everyone. JJ sits down on the couch beside her father.

"I am so happy everyone is here," she tells him as he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"Me, too. And I had a wonderful chat with Mrs. Nettles this morning. So sad that her kids don't seem to want to do family things. Makes me proud that you and Mark love to spend the holidays with either us or he goes to Shelby's family."

JJ smiles. "I hope my kids follow in our footsteps. Family should always be the priority."

He nods and kisses JJ's temple. "Definitely. Of course next year Mark and I will have prime hunting land so you may never see us for Christmas again."

JJ laughs. "Don't you dare make me regret agreeing with Emily's idea, old man."

Alan laughs and just gives her another hug.

* * *

"HI, MAMA! HI, MOMMY! HI, ROCKY!" Henry screams as he appears on the big screen TV.

"Hey, Champ, did Santa find you like he promised?"

"Si, Mama! Look!"

With that he launches into a showing of the toys he had gotten from Santa, as well as ones from Will and Helen, and Will's cousin, who adores the little boy. When he finishes, JJ smiles at him.

"You got some great gifts, Henry. You must have been very, very good because Santa even left one here for you."

His eyes get wide. "What is?"

JJ shrugs. "It's all wrapped up and will be waiting for you when you get here with Daddy. Are you going to eat a big turkey today for Christmas?"

"No! This is Nawlins," he drawls. "We eats crawfish!"

Emily winces and JJ laughs. "Ah, of course. I should have guessed."

A few minutes later the grandparents come in to wish Henry, Will and Helen a merry Christmas. When it is coming time to say goodbye, Will glances at Emily.

"By the way, Em, you're lucky it's a bit chilly down here."

"Oh? Why?"

"Henry won't take off his sweater. Even put it on over his pajamas this morning."

Emily smiles proudly. "Ah, how sweet!"

Will grins and nods. "Yeah, it is. But we'll need to sneak it away from him tonight to wash it or it will be walking on it's own by the time I bring him back to D.C."

Emily laughs. "Ugh. Good point."

They talk a few minutes more then end the session. Emily is holding Rocky in her lap. The little girl's energy is starting to wane.

"So, little one, how about a nap before everyone gets here?" Rocky just nods. Emily looks at JJ. "I'll take her up to our room. That way if Abby wants to play in Rocky's room or take a nap herself she can do so."

"Good idea." She leans over and gives Rocky a kiss. "Have a good nap, Rock Star."

Rocky twirls her fingers into JJ's locks and pulls her mommy close. "Love Mommy."

"I love you, too, sweet girl."

Rocky gives her a kiss then lets her go, turning in Emily's arms so she can tuck her head into the crook of Emily's neck. Emily smiles contentedly.

"Come on, Rocky, let's go take a nap."

Rocky just nods, already slipping into slumber. JJ watches as Emily climbs the stairs with their daughter.

"God, they are so beautiful."

* * *

By 3 the BAU has invaded and the house is noisy with laughter and happy chatter. Reid and Morgan have teamed up to play Mark and Shelby in Foosball while Rossi is taking on Hotch in Air Hockey. Jack is in the playroom with the other kids building an elaborate city with Henry's blocks, all while under the watchful eyes of Sandy, Liz and Mrs. Nettles.

JJ and her dad are watching a football game and discussing the final week of the NFL season and the playoff implications for various teams…sans the Redskins much to JJ's chagrin. But since his Steelers are in Alan is quite happy with how the season has gone.

Emily walks room to room just enjoying everything. So many wonderful people in her life. She chuckles to herself as she thinks she would have to tattoo on a forest to really show the depth of her strength. No, she is definitely not alone any more. The only ones missing from the day (other than Henry) are Tom and Declan, who are taking their yearly ski trip and Francesca who is visiting her cousin in Delaware with her granddaughter.

"Bill erasing for your thoughts," Garcia says as she walks up.

Emily smiles. "Just…basking in the love."

"Awww…so freakin' cheesy," Garcia teases.

Emily chuckles. "Yeah, I guess it is. But it's the truth. The tattoo only incorporates my wife and children. Dawned on me just now I'd have to tattoo on the Amazon to do justice to all of you."

Garcia grins. "I know what you mean. JJ is so touched by that tattoo and SO glad that damn 'alone' one is gone."

Emily grins. "Yeah, I know. Maybe later she'll be able to- -"

Her words break off as Hotch's phone starts to ring with a particular tone. All the BAU members in the area stop what they are doing and stare at their boss as he answers.

"Hotchner." He listens a few minutes. "I thought we weren't cleared for travel yet." He listens again. "I see. Send me the information. I'll contact the team and let them know."

JJ walks up. "Please tell me I didn't hear the hotline tone."

"I'm afraid you did. Looks like we won't have tomorrow off after all," Emily confirms as she puts her arm around JJ's shoulder.

Hotch nods a few times. "Understandable. Fax the information to the number listed for Agent Jareau. I'll take a look at it when it arrives." He hangs up and looks at his team. "Wheels up at 7 tomorrow."

"What's going on?" Rossi asks.

Hotch glances at his son, who had just come in to check on his father. "Probably best not discussed here. I need to call Jessie. She's not supposed to be back until tomorrow night and- -"

"He can stay here, Hotch. My parents will be here through the New Year," JJ tells him. Jessie can pick him up whenever is convenient." She looks at Jack. "That sound okay?"

He nods. "Sure, Aunt JJ."

Hotch ruffles his hair. "Good. Head on back to play. I need to go look at something, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Jack hurries back to the playroom.

The entire BAU team goes upstairs so Hotch can tell them what is going on. By the time they reach the office in the master bedroom the fax is coming through. Reid closes the door as he enters last. Hotch looks at his team.

"We're going to New Mexico. A small town south of Albuquerque had a commune. It's been there since the 60's and always had artists and farmers on it. They contributed to society, they were accepted by the community. No one had been seen for a few days. A man drove out there this morning to pick up a portrait he had commissioned and walked into a nightmare." He takes a deep breath. "Best guess is sometime in the last 24 hours the entire commune committed suicide. Men, women, children, livestock all dead."

"Son of a bitch…it's Jonestown all over again," Morgan mutters.

Hotch nods. "Sounds like. Sheriff guestimates 100-150 bodies."

"What do they need us for?" Emily asks. "We don't usually do clean up details like this."

"True. But the problem is they don't know why the suicides happened, if it really was a mass suicide or was it a mass murder, nor do they know who would have had the power to get so many to either kill themselves or kill others."

"Who ran this place? Even communes have a hierarchy," Rossi points out.

"One of the original founders was still in charge as far as the sheriff knows. His body was found in the main meeting hall with a good number of his followers. These people weren't on any agency's radar so if someone else manipulated all this we have no idea who." He looks at Garcia. "You'll be with us to go through any and all tech found. Choose an analyst to work with you from Quantico as there could be a lot and you may need extra eyes."

"Really? For a commune?" Garcia asks.

"In addition to farming and arts they supported themselves doing web design and site hosting," Hotch explains. He takes a deep breath at the next part. "All the bodies are being left as they were found. It will help us decide if it was a collective suicide or if there was murder involved. The M.E. will be taking blood samples from everyone to try to determine what sort of poison was used. We only have tomorrow to see things as they are before the collection of bodies starts. I'm sorry to have to ruin the rest of your holiday."

The others nod, knowing it is just the job. Hotch takes the papers that had been faxed over and makes copies of them to pass out to everyone. Each team member reads the synopsis; all are disgusted. One page has a map of the buildings. Hotch studies them.

"There are bodies in every building but one. This may get refined on scene but for now, Garcia you will be in the offices. Prentiss, I want you to take the classrooms; find out what the kids were being taught. Reid, take the building that housed the arts and crafts; what were they making. Rossi, Morgan and I will start with the housing units." He looks at JJ. "JJ, I only ask this out of concern for your stress level and for the fact that the bodies could be starting to decay: do you want to help Garcia in the offices, where there are no bodies or do you want to assist with the housing units?"

JJ rubs her baby bump, contemplating the question. Finally she sighs. "Can I decide on scene?"

He nods. "Of course." He looks at everyone. "It goes without saying this will be a tough case. If you need to step away, do so. If you need to get off scene for a few minutes, no problem. Full details are being emailed. Don't bother looking at it until you get on the jet tomorrow." He takes a deep breath. "I know it will be hard, but let's go enjoy the rest of the day. Let the kids help you put this out of your mind for now."

The team quietly breaks up and goes back downstairs. Emily is trying to get thoughts of what they may see out of her head when she feels a tugging on her pant leg. She smiles down at her daughter.

"What're you doing, Munchkin?"

Rocky sits on Emily's foot and wraps her arms and legs and around Emily's lower leg. Emily chuckles. "Oh, sure: make your old mama do all the work. Let's go see how soon until dinner."

That said she walks as best she can with her little girl attached to her leg. That scene alone helps the others start to put work away for the rest of the day.

Tomorrow it would be back to business as usual at the BAU.

* * *

Emily sits beside her daughter's bed, stroking a hair over the dark curls, smiling as the little one coos over and over. Finally she leans down and gives her a kiss. She scoots over to the pallet on the floor and tucks Abby back in and gives her a kiss, too. She gets up and goes to Henry's room, where AJ sleeps in Henry's bed with Alaska. The pup looks up at Emily.

"Don't worry, buddy, I won't tell Henry," she promises.

He puts his head back down on AJ's leg. Emily smiles as AJ's hand curls into the dog's scruff.

"Might be time to convince your parents you need a puppy, kiddo," she whispers. She straightens his covers and kisses his head. She senses someone behind her and turns, smiling. "Hi. He's fine."

Shelby nods and walks in. "I know. Just came up to grab something and thought I'd check on the kids. Guess you beat me to it."

Emily shrugs, happily. "What can I say? Always a step ahead."

Shelby chuckles and puts a hand on Emily's shoulder. "That's fine by me."

Emily stands so Shelby can give her son a kiss. She then loops her arm through her sister-in-law's as they walk out of the room.

"So, what's the case you all are going on tomorrow?"

Emily groans. "I can't believe I'm leaving again so soon."

"I can't imagine how tough it is especially with the uncertainty of making it back by today."

"We have a saying in the BAU."

"Oh? What?"

Emily grins. "Sometimes the job just sucks."

Shelby laughs as they start down the stairs. "Good saying. So stop dodging the question like Jenny does. What's the case?"

"Either a mass suicide or mass murder at commune in New Mexico."

"Oh, God…like…Jonestown?"

Emily nods. "Sounds like. Problem is, no one knows why and no one knows who the mastermind was since the known leader is dead and it's seems out of character for him to have called for this. We have to profile the scene as it was found and any writing or video we can find. Then re-profile it all once the bodies are gone."

Shelby stops, stunned. "So the bodies will be…oh, fuck…yeah, sometimes the job sucks."

Emily nods sadly. "Yep, it does."

"Look, if you or Jen need to…to vent or anything, give me a call."

"Thanks, Shelby, but we won't want to haunt you with this. That's why our shrink is on speed dial."

"Good point. But the offer is there anyway, Em."

Emily gives her a hug. "Thank you."

The two sigh as if in unspoken agreement to drop the topic as they enter the living room to spend more time with their family.

* * *

Emily sits down beside her mother on the couch. So much had been going on that day they hadn't said more than a few words to each other. Elizabeth puts an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"How you doing?"

"Tired. Kinda ticked about having to leave tomorrow."

"Only kind of?" Elizabeth asks.

Emily smiles. "Okay, more like very furious but…it's the job, right?"

"Yes. Doesn't mean you always have to like it. Especially after the last case put you somewhere that could have kept you away for who knows how long."

"True. And if it hadn't been for Sara's skill as a pilot and the willingness of her friends to do what they did I wouldn't be here. I plan to send them a nice package of non-perishables as thanks. Not sure when they will get it but I plan to send it soon in hopes a break in the weather will get it onto the island for them."

"Good idea. Make sure you send the thanks of all of us." She kisses her daughter's temple. "Wouldn't have been Christmas without you."

Emily smiles. "Thanks, Mom." They sit there in silence a few minutes. Finally Emily turns to her mother. "What?"

"What what?"

"God, I hate when Jen does that. Don't you do it, too. You sighed and hugged me tighter. What's on your mind?"

"Jennifer told me about the killer on this last case. What she went through all those years ago was…oh, that is terrible. I've since Googled those so-called treatments and just can't believe parents did that to their children." She takes a deep breath. "I couldn't do it to you," she finally says quietly.

Emily sits up and looks into her mother's eyes, seeing regret and revulsion in equal parts. "What do you mean?"

"A priest recommended we send you to a hospital he knew. He promised they could cure you or…or they could keep you indefinitely. It would be better for my career, he assured me. It sounded barbaric and inhumane. I decided right then you could love whoever you wanted but I could never do that to you."

"Oh, Mom…I often wondered if…or why you didn't…oh, Mom." Emily pulls her mother into a hug. "Thank you for your bravery."

"It wasn't just bravery, Emily. You were smart, inquisitive, and so firm in your convictions I couldn't imagine quelling any of that without it doing more damage than good. I just…couldn't do that to my baby."

They are still hugging a few minutes later when JJ walks over. "Uh, you two okay?"

Emily pulls away and nods. "Yeah. Just talking about…stuff from when I was a teen."

JJ nods knowingly. "Ah, your mother told you about that place she refused to send you."

Emily nods. "Yeah, she did."

"You two okay with that?"

Elizabeth looks to her daughter. "Yes, I think so. Emily?"

Emily nods. "I guess I never recognized how brave you have been all your life, Mother. Thank you for telling me." Elizabeth kisses her cheek again.

JJ grins. "See, I told you it would be good for Emily to know. I love when I'm right." She pauses. "Probably the reason I'm so happy 99% of the time?"

Emily groans. "Oh, geez…is it just me or did the room get smaller as her head got bigger?"

The three women chuckle. JJ extends her hands to the ladies.

"Come on: quick game of Tripoly before we have to get to bed, Agent Prentiss."

Emily and Liz take her hands and stand. Emily wraps her arm around each lady as they walk to the dining room to join into the game. It is a perfect way to end Christmas Day.


End file.
